Desearía Nunca Haberte Conocido
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: No todas las historias de amor tienen final feliz. ¿Qué es lo que esta dispuesta a hacer una mujer por el hombre que ama? ¿Qué es lo que estas dispuesto a hacer tú por encontrar la verdad en tu interior? A veces el deseo es más fuerte que nosotros mismos y terminamos hundiéndonos entre carne y pasión, sacrificando inútilmente lo que más amamos. LEMON. Personajes Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Estamos Aquí Reunidos

Ahí estaba yo de pie frente al altar. Tomando la mano de la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido hasta hoy. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, escuchando las palabras del sacerdote. Si son curiosos, debo decirles que no todas las historias de amor tienen final feliz, especialmente la mía. Si estoy ahora aquí no es por casualidad. Si estoy aquí, casándome con una hermosa mujer que me ama por sobre todas las cosas, es porque en mi destino estaba escrito ya. Jamás había estado tan seguro de hacer algo en toda mi vida como lo estoy en este momento. Pero ella entró a la iglesia con su rostro lleno de furia, de dolor y de lágrimas. Estoy seguro de que quieren que les explique de qué hablo. Quieren saber cómo comenzó todo, ¿no es así?, quieren que les cuente cómo es que estoy a punto de unir mi vida para siempre a otra persona. Yo les diré.

Quizá no sea importante que se los diga, pero deben saber que nací el 30 de Julio de 1983. Hace muchos años ya, veintinueve, para ser exactos. Nací en un pueblo muy pequeño cerca de Osaka, jamás conocí a nadie que se amara tanto como se amaban mis padres. Fui el segundo en llegar a la familia después de mi hermano mayor, Taiki. Pasaron dos años para que un tercero se nos uniera, Yaten. Vivimos mucho tiempo en aquel lugar que conocíamos mejor que a nosotros mismos, cuando cumplí catorce nos mudamos a Tokio a causa del trabajo de mi padre. Fue algo difícil porque ya teníamos a nuestros amigos, conocíamos cada recoveco de nuestro pequeño pueblo y éramos muy felices allí.

Yaten, que ya iba en su último año de primaria, tuvo que hacer nuevos amigos cuando ya todos tenían seis años de conocerse, al igual que Taiki, quien ya estaba terminando la secundaria en la misma escuela en la que yo estaba, solo que yo iba en segundo. Nuestra nueva casa era un poco más grande que la que habíamos tenido que vender en el pueblo, había una habitación más, por lo que nuestros padres decidieron darle una habitación independiente a Taiki, por ser el mayor. Mis hermanos y yo siempre fuimos muy diferentes, pero muy unidos. Taiki siempre fue serio, inteligente y maduro, mientras que Yaten era rebelde, travieso y parlanchín. Yo siempre estuve en un punto neutro entre los dos, me adaptaba fácilmente a ambos. Yo era calmado, pero enérgico, pensativo, pero movido, hablaba, sí, pero siempre lo necesario, nunca de más, nunca de menos.

Como ya dije, siempre fuimos muy unidos a pesar de nuestras diferentes personalidades. Y ese cariño se intensificó aún más cuando nuestra madre murió. Ella tenía tan solo 35 años cuando murió. Muy joven, muy bella. Tenía una enfermedad extraña que nunca supimos que la tenía, porque mi padre se encargó de no enterarnos. Ahora sé que tenía tuberculosis y que no se le pudo ayudar de ninguna manera. Después de eso, mi padre entró en una depresión muy seria que lo llevó paulatinamente a morir también cinco años después. Ellos se amaban tanto que mi padre desarrolló muchos problemas en su salud, no deseaba comer, no deseaba sonreír ni estar con sus hijos. Fumaba. Fumaba mucho y a veces lo encontraba en su habitación bebiendo un vaso de whiskey y llorando en silencio. Durante los cinco años posteriores fumó lo que en sus cuarenta años jamás había fumado, lo que le causó un severo cáncer de pulmón que lo llevó a la muerte inmediata.

Taiki dice que no se murió por culpa de los cigarrillos, él dice que se murió de tristeza. Éramos muy jóvenes. Demasiado para sobrevivir en un mundo aún desconocido por nuestra cuenta. Con veinte años, Taiki tuvo que hacerse cargo de nosotros como si fuera nuestro propio padre. Tenía dos años en la escuela de medicina, y tuvo que encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo en las tardes, cuando no iba a la escuela. Yo acababa de hacer mi examen y el día anterior a la muerte de mi padre había recibido la carta de aceptación. No pude decirle a mi padre que había logrado entrar a la escuela de leyes. Yaten fue el que menos comprendió todo, con 17 nada es sencillo, nada es fácil de entender y en cambio, todo es complicado. Apenas cursaba la preparatoria y su mundo ya se había destruido.

Por el trabajo de mi padre, recibimos una pensión muy alta mensualmente debido al seguro de vida y a los años de trabajo que tenía en esa empresa. Nos ayudaba bastante, pero aun así tanto Yaten como yo decidimos que debíamos trabajar también. Un año después de su muerte, decidí mudarme a su cuarto y entonces cada quien tuvo su privacidad. Taiki duraba prácticamente todo el día fuera de casa, debido a su trabajo, la escuela y prácticas. Yaten y yo pasábamos más tiempo en ella y nos veíamos más. Ese día, Yaten abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. Traía un pastel en las manos, el pastel que nos llevaba siempre que nos veía tristes o cansados y lo colocó en la mesa.

Ahora, déjenme regresar unos cuantos años atrás. Cuando llegamos a Tokio, nuestros padres rápidamente hicieron amistad con la familia que vivía junto a nosotros. Los Tsukino. Dos señores muy amables y sinceros, con dos hijos, un pequeño niño y una jovensita odiosa y traviesa. Ella tenía diez años cuando la conocí, pero pueden confiar en que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Un día después de que llegamos al barrio, ella y su familia se presentaron en nuestra puerta para darnos la bienvenida. Ella pronto miró todo lo que había a su alrededor, pero si quieren saber cómo es que recuerdo esto, pues es porque ella me miró también a mí, y desde ese día jamás dejó de hacerlo. Apenas había llegado a nuestra casa hacía una hora y no se me quitaba de encima. Ni siquiera dejaba que Yaten y yo jugáramos porque se entrometía en nuestros juegos y hacía demasiadas preguntas. Yaten parecía divertirse con la actitud odiosa de ella pero yo me enojaba cada vez más.

Mientras cenábamos un trozo del pay que nos habían llevado los Tsukino, me miró profundamente a los ojos. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque sigue teniendo esa mirada. Yaten tuvo la ocurrente idea de preguntarle por qué me miraba tanto y ¿saben qué fue lo que respondió? "Estoy pensando en que quiero casarme pronto, siempre he soñado con casarme con un chico como Seiya." Por supuesto que Yaten rió hasta cansarse. Yo solo la miré asustado y le pregunté que si no era demasiado joven para pensar en casarse. Fue tan extraño que hasta Taiki tuvo la delicadeza de mirarnos y reír por lo ocurrido. A partir de ese entonces, cada vez que salíamos a la calle, Serena Tsukino nos perseguía. Nos perseguía tanto que terminamos por aceptarla en nuestro grupo, especialmente Yaten, ya que parecían ser demasiado iguales.

Si les soy muy sincero, a mí me importaba un comino su presencia, pero es que era tan pegajosa como un chicle, que era prácticamente imposible alejarla de nosotros. Lo peor de todo era que no me dejaba en paz, como ya les he dicho antes, siempre me insinuaba cosas y conforme pasaban los años ese pequeño detalle se hacía cada vez más evidente. Recuerdo una vez, cuando ya tenía yo 17, que se atrevió a tomarme de la mano cuando caminábamos hacia la escuela. La solté inmediatamente y ella lo único que hizo fue golpearme y gritarme "!Cuándo me vas a querer, Seiya Kou!" Por respuesta, lo único que hice fue empujarla y continuar caminando a la prepa, dejándola en su camino a la secundaria.

Estas peleas eran muy comunes entre nosotros, ella decía que yo era su novio y que debía quererla, yo me reía y le decía que jamás sería el novio de una niñita tonta que solo pensaba en casarse. Debo aceptar que siempre fue muy buena amiga, nos acompañaba, nos hacía comida incluso, y el día que nuestro padre murió, pasó todo el tiempo a nuestro lado. Algunos meses después, cuando ya tenía quince años y estaba a punto de entrar a la preparatoria, sus padres decidieron que la enviarían a estudiar a Francia. Serena tenía quince años, estaba en la etapa en donde todo le molestaba, todo le dolía y nada le gustaba. Sus hormonas estaban más presentes que nunca y se la pasaba detrás de mí más que nunca. Todas sus amigas sabían de mí porque ella se encargaba de decirles que yo era su novio pero que no lo quería aceptar, yo, por supuesto, la ignoraba todo lo que podía, y es que simplemente a mí no me interesaba, yo tenía 19 y las mujeres que yo deseaba eran maduras, más grandes que ella y sus cosas de niña adolescente.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día anterior a su ida. Yo me encontraba fuera de mi casa con Kakyuu, una chica de mi preparatoria. Fue mi primer novia. Siempre nos habíamos gustado y yo al fin me había atrevido a declararle mi amor. Nos estábamos besando cuando de pronto sentí que una piedrita golpeaba mi cabeza. Cuando busqué con la mirada la procedencia del golpe, encontré a una Serena enojada, enojadísima y herida que nos observaba con los brazos cruzados mientras lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo. "¿Quién es ella" me preguntó mientras la recortaba de pies a cabeza. "Es mi novia." Dije sin siquiera detenerme a pensar si eso le dolía o no, yo ya estaba cansado de los jueguitos de Serena, pues no comprendía cómo era que en su mente aun creía que yo le haría caso, como ya dije, yo necesitaba a mujeres de mi edad.

Se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa, no sin antes golpear la puerta tan fuerte que las ventanas casi se rompieron. Kakyuu se rió de lo sucedido y me preguntó si ella era la niñita que siempre estaba tras de mí. Al día siguiente salí temprano al trabajo. Era sábado y encontré a los Tsukino subiendo las cosas de Serena al auto. Yaten hablaba con ellos y salió Serena. Se despidió de Yaten y ni siquiera miró hacia donde yo me encontraba, pero estoy seguro de que sabía que yo estaba del otro lado del jardín. No me importo, la verdad, sus berrinches eran para mí algo absolutamente normal. Pasaron los años. Pasaron muchos años y dejamos de ver a Serena durante todo ese tiempo. Estudiaba, trabajaba, salía, me divertía, en fin… hacía todo lo que un joven adulto hacía.

Por un lapso de cinco años, recibí cartas desde Francia. Me enviaba una cada dos o tres meses, contándome lo que hacía, lo que aprendía o a quién conocía. Recuerdo que la primera carta que recibí decía: "No creas que ya te perdoné por tener novia, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio maldito!, pero no puedo evitar escribirte, ni podré olvidarte, yo hubiera deseado ser tu primer novia, ¡quería darte tu primer beso! Eres un demonio, Seiya Kou. Algún día me vengaré por esto. Pero bueno… no puedo odiarte por siempre, así que te platicaré cómo están las cosas por aquí." Y le respondí. No siempre le respondía, por supuesto, porque siempre me hartaba, y ella nunca dejará de provocarme eso. Le respondía algunas, a veces duraba meses sin responderle a pesar de que ella continuaba enviándome cartas. En todas me reclamaba lo mismo y yo por supuesto, lo ignoraba. Pasados esos cinco años, cuando cumplí mis 24, recibí una carta de felicitación. Como ese día estaba de humor, decidí contestarle. Hacía unos meses había empezado a salir con una chica muy hermosa, dos años menor que yo, amiga de Yaten de la universidad. Michiru Kaiou era realmente hermosa, tenía un cuerpo espléndido, su cabello verde-azulado me hacía erizar, y era además muy inteligente y tranquila. Amaba la música como yo, tocaba el piano y era muy dulce. Había al fin aceptado ser mi novia, y yo estaba feliz.

Debo confesarles que conforme fui creciendo, adopté cierta personalidad algo difícil… siempre supe que era muy guapo y que las mujeres se morían por mí, y yo siempre saqué provecho de eso… a pesar de que Michiru sabía mi reputación de mujeriego, me aceptó. Desarrollé una debilidad terrible por las mujeres. De la cual nunca he estado orgulloso. Días después recibí otra carta de Serena, diciéndome que me odiaba otra vez y que yo no podía tener novias, que ya no soportaba saber mi vida. Después de eso, dejé de saber de ella los siguientes tres años.

Para ese entonces, tanto mis hermanos y yo ya éramos profesionales, con un título en la mano. Taiki era uno de los doctores más famosos y excelentes en todo Japón. Se había casado con Amy Mizuno, una antigua amiga de Serena, la recuerdo porque se la pasaban pegadas a mí, ella también era médico y a pesar de las diferencias de edades, se amaban. Yaten era un playboy que no se decidía por ninguna, pero que siempre terminaba con Minako Aino, a pesar de que nunca se declaraban novios, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano se casarían también. Mina era otra de las tontas chicas que se la pasaban pegadas a Serena, mientras que yo… yo y Michiru continuábamos con nuestra relación. Ya teníamos tres años juntos.

Vendimos la casa de nuestros padres ya que Taiki y Amy vivían en una más grande y moderna, mientras que Yaten vivía en un departamento de soltero, al igual que yo. Taiki decía que era tiempo de casarme, pero yo aún no estaba dispuesto a dejar mi soltería y mi diversión, porque a pesar de que estaba con Michiru, yo seguía yendo a divertirme y a conocer mujeres. Estoy seguro de que ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía a sus espaldas, pero nunca dijo nada, nunca me dejó. Yo siempre la quise mucho, me gustaba demasiado, eso sí, pero nunca llegué a llenar ese agujero que había en mí aun con su presencia en mi vida. Siempre estuve seguro de querer estar con ella, pero me hacía falta pasión, me hacía falta más amor. Amor del que te dan ganas de llorar, del que te hace temblar de miedo, de coraje.

No quiero presumir pero siempre fui uno de los mejores abogados en Japón. Mi sueño era tener mi propio despacho y para eso aun necesitaba mucho dinero. Ganaba mucho, eso sí, pero lo que yo necesitaba era comprar un hermoso edificio colonial, muy viejo que se encontraba en el centro de Tokio. Muy, muy caro, pero yo lo quería porque tenía historia y porque había sido el favorito de mi madre. Si lograba tenerlo, yo sembraría el siguiente gran emporio de abogados jamás antes visto. Para poder juntar el dinero más rápido, pedí trabajo en una de las empresas más importantes de Tokio, la abastecedora de alimentos Craft, que al parecer estaba en un conflicto legal. Si lograba ganar el caso, me pagarían millones, millones que podría usar para realizar mis sueños.

Ese día me arreglé bien, me coloqué mi mejor traje y me puse mi mejor loción. Me tenían en una sala de juntas esperando a que llegara el nuevo presidente de la compañía. Las puertas se abrieron por dos hombres que las custodiaban. Entró primero un hombre, después otros dos y finalmente…

Me puse de pie para recibirlo pero realmente no pude hacer nada en ese momento. Mi cuerpo se paralizó, creo que hasta dejé de respirar, no lo recuerdo bien. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es la mirada que me regaló al verme ahí de pie después de no habernos visto por ocho años. Serena Tsukino abrió los ojos como platos mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que veía. Pero ella era una excelente actriz, una arpía y una mentirosa. No dije nada, no me moví. El señor a su derecha nos presentó.

-Él es el señor Seiya Kou, señorita Tsukino, uno de los candidatos para llevar nuestro caso.

Serena sonrió de esa manera que yo siempre odié, esa sonrisa que hacía cuando se burlaba de mí y cuando obtenía lo que quería. No dijo nada, solo tomó mi mano y la estrechó en silencio hasta que decidió responder.

-Mucho gusto, señor Kou.

-Los dejaremos para que hablen mejor.-dijo Lucius, la mano derecha de Serena.

Todos salieron de la sala de juntas y nos dejaron solos. Ninguno de los dos hablamos por largos minutos que me parecieron eternos. Observé a Serena, la miré de pies a cabeza y me di cuenta de que en todos esos años había cambiado. Ella había cambiado, su espíritu cambió, su forma de ser, su actitud, su cuerpo… siempre admití que era bonita, pero al verla en ese momento, con ese vestido ajustado a su curvilíneo cuerpo, no pude pensar en alguna mujer que fuera más hermosa que ella, ni siquiera recordaba un rostro tan fino y exquisito, con facciones tan perfectas. Ni tampoco recordaba ojos tan grandes y cristalinos como aquellas perlas azules. Después de tantos años, por primera vez en trece años de conocerla, Serena Tsukino me había dejado sin aliento.

-Vaya suerte la mía.-dijo Serena abriendo las cortinas de la enorme ventana.-Mira que encontrarte a ti en mi sala de juntas.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y esperó mi respuesta.

-Más que suerte, yo lo consideraría sorpresa, Serena, jamás creí encontrar que tú fueras la nueva presidenta de Craft. ¿No eres muy joven para eso?

Serena se servía un vaso de whiskey mientras reía.

-Seiya, Seiya, mi querido Seiya, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de pensar que soy una pequeña niña?-dio un trago.-Ya tengo 22 años, grábate en la cabeza que ya soy mayor de edad, que ya soy una mujer independiente que ha estudiado mucho, que ha pasado ocho años en Francia dedicándose solo a este propósito. Mi tío me dejó esta empresa, sí, porque no tuvo hijos y porque ya estaba cansado, ya no puede más.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Quisiera decirte que no has cambiado nada, Seiya, pero has cambiado mucho… mucho.-de pronto rodeó mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y la tenía ahí, frente a mí.

Siempre fue más baja que yo, pero vestía tacones y eso la hacía un poco más grande, aunque yo seguía sobrepasando su altura. Me miró directo a los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eres mucho más guapo que antes. Te ves mucho más… maduro. Mucho más hombre. Hueles mejor que antes, tus ojos brillan. Tus músculos son más grandes y poderosos.

Mientras hablaba podía sentir su aliento golpearme el rostro. Se calló un momento tan solo para plantarme tremendo beso en la boca. La quité tan pronto como pude y me alejé de ella.

Serena rió divertida y se cruzó de brazos.

-No sabes todo el tiempo que esperé para hacer eso, Seiya. Pero sigues rechazándome, sigues pensando que soy una niña y que no merezco tu cariño. Pero yo te voy a demostrar que sí, que soy mejor que cualquiera de tus novias. La verdad me sorprendió mucho verte aquí, Seiya, mi querido Seiya. Dejé de verte hace ocho años, y hace tres dejamos de hablar… me harté de tu estúpida actitud. Cuando te vi ahí de pie hace algunos minutos, quise lanzarme sobre ti porque tenía ocho años sin sentirme tan feliz como ahora. Pero no puedo ser débil frente a mis empleados, Seiya, y menos ante ti. Te voy a demostrar que soy mejor, que puedo, que soy igual de capaz que tú.

-No entiendo una palabra de la que dices, Serena.

-¡Hay! Tengo que pensar si te voy a dar trabajo, Seiya, porque no sé si podré perdonarte que me hayas rechazado toda la vida, y que lo sigas haciendo. Mi única debilidad eres tú, solo tú y ahora que te tengo frente a mí otra vez, sé que tengo el poder.

-Serena, no porque seas la presidenta de una empresa te da el poder, tienes que ganártelo, sacrificarte por esto. Vine a que me hables del tema, a que me digas cuál es el problema.

-¿No te emociona verme?

-Por supuesto que me emociona verte, Serena, tengo ocho años sin verte, seguro que Yaten estará muy feliz, pero no entiendo qué quieres que haga. Lo que me asusta es tu comportamiento, jamás te habías comportado así, en verdad. Si tienes problemas puedes decirme.

-¡No! Mira, la verdad es que en estos momentos estoy en shock, Seiya, no esperaba verte aquí, esto fue una casualidad, será mejor que te vayas, no podremos hablar porque no me da la gana, necesito pensar, necesito pensar si te daré el trabajo.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Te tengo en mis manos, Seiya.

-Serena, estás loca.

Serena se me acercó de nuevo y se pegó a mi cuerpo como una gatita indefensa mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Esta vez no sé qué me pasó, pero instintivamente tomé su cintura con mis manos y esperé a que actuara ella.

-¿Todavía tienes novia, Seiya?

-Sí.-respondí sin miedo.

Me dio una tremenda cachetada y se alejó de mí.

-Vete ahora. Yo me comunico contigo después.

-Pero…

-No me hagas lanzarme a tus brazos otra vez, Seiya Kou, sal de aquí.

Llegué a mi departamento sumamente enojado. No podía creer el embrollo que tenía en frente. De entre todas las personas, Serena Tsukino tenía que ser la presidenta del lugar que me daría un buen trabajo para juntar dinero. Había cambiado mucho, aunque seguía siendo la misma niñita de siempre, pero ahora tenía el cuerpo de una mujer… de una muy hermosa mujer. Pero seguía teniendo el poder de hacerme enojar mucho, y no podía creer que ahora estaba en sus manos y que ella planeaba jugar conmigo. Si pensaba que vengarse por nuestros problemas de adolescentes era la solución, yo no caería en sus juegos. Antes prefería rechazar el trabajo que estar a su merced. Michiru me llamó al celular varias veces esa tarde, pero yo no me sentía con ganas de responderle. No tenía ganas porque durante el resto del día, no logré apartar a esa boba y tonta niña de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué seguía pensando que era una niña? Ciertamente eso ya no era así, por un lado sentía que la detestaba por tener tanto poder y por querer usarlo en mi contra, por otro… por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en que era demasiado hermosa, en que se había convertido en toda una hembra a la que no podría ignorar tan fácilmente debido a mi maldita debilidad por las mujeres. Tendría que esperar y ser paciente, por esta vez ella me tenía en sus manos, pero no por mucho, eso esperaba yo…


	2. Me Deseas

Llegué al departamento de Michiru a las seis en punto, como habíamos quedado. Cuando me abrió la puerta me regaló una de esas sonrisas que me daba cuando estaba molesta pero prefería no decírmelo. Le di un beso en la mejilla, porque no sentía las fuerzas suficientes para darle un beso en la boca. Sabía que ella se estaría preguntando por qué no respondí sus llamadas en toda la tarde, pero no se atrevería a decírmelo abiertamente. Es por eso que siempre me sentía cómodo a su lado, porque a pesar de que podría haberme reclamado miles de cosas, no lo hacía, esperaba a que yo mismo le explicara todo. Me pidió que la esperara algunos minutos y me senté a esperarla. Ese sillón significaba mucho para ambos. Cuántas veces hicimos el amor ahí, cuántas veces nos tumbamos a ver películas, cuántas veces la esperé ahí mientras terminaba de alistarse… había perdido la cuenta, ciertamente.

Incluso recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que me senté ahí. La conocí hace tres años y ese día más que nunca no lograba sacarme de la cabeza ese mágico momento en que hablamos por primera vez. Era amiga de Yaten de la escuela de música, toda su vida la dedicó a estudiar música. Desde que tenía tan solo cinco años tocaba el violín y además cantaba hermoso. Ese día Yaten y ella tenían un resital, Yaten cantaba y ella lo acompañaba con el violín. Cuando la vi me quedé simplemente impresionado, mi hermano ya me había hablado mucho de ella, pero yo no estuve tranquilo hasta comprobar con mis propios ojos que ella era real. Ni siquiera presté atención a mi hermano, mucho menos a la música, tan solo me dediqué a estudiarla durante las dos horas que duró el concierto.

Con el pretexto de que entraría a ver a mi hermano, busqué su camerino entre los viejos pasillos. La puerta estaba cerrada y no me importó la decencia ni el respeto, solo la abrí y esperé en el marco mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Ella se encontraba sentada frente a un tocador, cepillándose el cabello.

-¿Puedo entrar?-pregunté tímidamente, o al menos eso fue lo que le hice creer.

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió y aceptó.

-Debes ser Seiya.-me dijo mirándome a través del espejo como si ya me hubiera estado esperando.

-Yo… eh… solo vine a felicitarte personalmente, estuviste increíble.

Ella se giró para poder verme de frente.

-¿Hablas enserio?-preguntó con ese semblante tranquilo y pasible que siempre ha tenido.-Pues muchas gracias.

-Si te digo la verdad, ¡soy un verdadero fan tuyo!-dije haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Tú?-dijo fingiendo estar sorprendida. Rió divertida de su propia actuación.-No pareces la clase de chico que disfruta de la música clásica.-luego se puso más seria.-Bueno… de cualquier manera muchas gracias, es muy amable de tu parte, aunque por favor… hay que mantenerlo en secreto entre tú y yo sin que tu lista de admiradoras se enteren… si no, no tengo idea de qué podrían hacerme.

Yo me reí. Ciertamente Michiru tenía un muy buen sentido del humor, y era una persona con la que podía hablar fácilmente. Jamás tuve problemas para acercarme a ella y me empezaba a gustar mucho su actitud.

-Sí que eres misteriosa.

Ella se había volteado de nuevo hacia el espejo.

-Así que… ¿qué hay contigo? No me digas que estas aquí por casualidad.

Inteligente. Ella sabía mis intenciones desde el principio y aun así me siguió el juego. Seguramente tenía interés en mí desde antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta, pues incluso sabía mi nombre, supo quién era yo sin haberme presentado, lo que me indicaba que era una persona que recordaba fácilmente. Me incliné para acercar mi rostro al de ella y le dije al oído con un tono tan suave que la sentí temblar.

-Quiero saber mucho más sobre ti.

-¿En verdad?-cerró los ojos y se puso de pie. Quedó frente a mí, sus enormes ojos me revelaban muchas cosas y en ese momento solo pude pensar en una sola cosa.

Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo casi magnético y capturé su boca con mis labios y la besé como si toda mi vida la hubiera esperado. Debo admitir que antes de ella, ninguna mujer me había atraído tanto, ninguna mujer me había llamado tanto la atención. Lo que sí nunca pudo cambiar fue el hecho de que por más que yo hiciera y deshiciera, mi corazón nunca estaba completamente satisfecho.

Michiru y yo salimos rumbo al Crown, en donde nos encontraríamos con Yaten. Hablamos durante todo el camino sobre Yaten y Mina pues aun no podíamos creer que no se declararan novios oficialmente, siempre nos gustó burlarnos de su extraña relación. Incluso creí que era acertado "explicarle" que me había tomado una pastilla para dormir y que había caído rendido todo el día.

El Crown estaba algo abarrotado de gente, pero logré ver a Yaten en medio de la multitud, al parecer era el cumpleaños de alguien porque no era normal. "!Hola Taiki!" escuché que Michiru gritó por sobre el ruido. ¿Taiki? Taiki no tenía nada que hacer ahí… y venía acompañado de Amy. Lo extraño fue que de pronto me di cuenta que todos los que estaban en el lugar eran nuestros amigos, gente que conocíamos de siempre. Los saludé a todos, extrañado, ¿qué hacían todos ahí? ¿No se suponía que nos veríamos con Yaten para cenar? Eso no era normal. Estaba dispuesto a preguntar qué razón tenían todos para estar ahí cuando de pronto…

-¡Seiya!-gritó Serena tan fuerte que mis oídos retumbaron.

Cuando me giré la vi lanzarse a mis brazos tan fuerte que casi me tumbó. Todos nos observaban sin dejar de charlar, haciendo de cuenta que no les interesaba ver la escena. Tanto Taiki como Yaten observaban profundamente, esperaban mi reacción, lo sabía perfectamente. La verdad es que no me moví, ni siquiera le regresé el abrazo, por lo que Serena era la única rodeando mi cuello. ¿Qué le pasaba? El día anterior me había visto, no comprendía por qué actuaba como si no me hubiera visto ya. Michiru se encontraba a nuestro lado de brazos cruzados, aunque su semblante era serio, no se mostraba enojada.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Te extrañaba tanto Seiya…-mintió Serena.

Lo comprendía mejor, esa pequeña diablilla solo fingía que no me había visto el día anterior, quería que todos se dieran cuenta de que yo seguía tratándola mal. Se separó de mí e irremediablemente recortó a Michiru de pies a cabeza.

-Ella es mi novia, Michiru Kaioh.

Michiru sonrió y le ofreció la mano amablemente.

-Serena Tsukino, la amiga más antigua de tu Seiya.-dijo resaltando la palabra "tu".

Por un momento creí que explotaría, sin embargo aceptó su mano y se saludaron. Pero yo conocía a Serena perfectamente y por su mirada logré descifrar que la odiaba y que deseaba destriparla viva. Viéndolas la una frente a la otra, pude darme cuenta que era muy difícil decidir quién era más bonita. Eran tan diferentes que cada una tenía su toque especial, pero lo que sí podía diferenciar es que Michiru era sensual dentro de su seriedad, elegante, perfecta. Mientras que Serena era tremendamente sexy en el exterior, sus vestidos provocadores revelaban la seguridad en sí misma, su cabello alborotado resaltaba de entre las demás, obviamente ella no era ni seria ni introvertida.

Durante el resto de la velada, Serena dedicó todo su tiempo a llamar la atención. No se cansaba de platicar sus viajes por la villa francesa, sus amigos, sus novios, los magníficos lugares que había conocido, todos sus estudios… en fin, todos estaban completamente embobados con ella. Yaten estaba maravillado con lo que veía, aunque no hubiera podido gustarle pues él siempre la consideró su hermana, además de que Mina y ella eran tan buenas amigas que Yaten jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercársele. Ellos siempre fueron muy amigos, descubrí después que ellos siempre se habían mantenido en contacto a mis espaldas. Todos los hombres se le acercaban, la adulaban y ella era tan cínica que en vez de ser humilde, su ego se elevaba mucho más en cada minuto. En lo personal, yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Pero no entendí muy bien por qué, una parte de mí detestaba su actitud arrogante y presumida, mientras que mi otro lado estaba igual de fascinado que todos los demás. Pero la parte que la detestaba era más fuerte. Michiru probablemente notó esto porque por más que trataba de sacarme plática yo no accedía a sus conversaciones.

Estoy seguro ahora de que fue a partir de ese momento cuando mi martirio comenzó. Le pedí disculpas a Michiru y salí a fumarme un cigarrillo. Mientras lo encendía observé mi alrededor, al parecer en cualquier momento llovería, pero no me importaba mojarme un poco. Ella salió también, sosteniendo el celular en so oreja y hablaba tan fuerte que me fue imposible no enterarme de lo que hablaba. Ella me miró de una manera tan profunda y penetrante que practicament eme hipnotizó haciendo imposible el apartar la mirada de sus enormes ojos azules. Sonreía como burlándose… no supe si de lo que hablaba o si de mí, aunque más bien era de mí, sí. Cuando colgó el teléfono se quedó ahí observándome. Debo confesar que por un momento creí que se me acercaría para hacer alguna tontería, sin embargo volvió a entrar ignorándome por completo.

Yo no me enfadé, por supuesto, pero sí me quedó una sensación extraña. Como si de pronto hubiera preferido que se me acercara. Cuando regresé a la fiesta la vi charlando alegremente con Michiru, no me gustó para nada pero me acerqué a ellas.

-Cariño.-me dijo Michiru sonriendo.-Serena me acaba de decir que te encargarás de su caso legal.

La miré confuso pero al mismo tiempo enojado.

-¿Oh, enserio?-dije fingiendo estar sorprendido.-Eso me da mucho gusto. Nada como ayudar a tus amigos.

-Claro que no. ¿Para qué son pues, los amigos, si no es para ayudarse el uno al otro?-dijo ella dándole un trago a su vaso.-No podría confiar en nadie más para llevar el caso que Seiya.

-Te aseguro que nadie mejor que él.-dijo Michiru tomando mi brazo.-Es el mejor abogado de Japón, y va a ganar por seguro.

Serena sonrió mientras me miraba directo a los ojos, retándome.

-Ustedes son tan lindos. Son la pareja perfecta. ¡Estoy tan feliz por Seiya!-de pronto se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, justo para después darle uno a Michiru.-Espero de verdad que prevalezcan.

-Eres muy linda, Serena, muchas gracias.-respondió Michiru.

Mi Michiru era tan tierna e ingenua que no podía imaginarse que la arpía de Serena solo se burlaba de nosotros, porque probablemente en su cabeza ya se maquinaba un perverso plan.

Dejé a Michiru en su departamento a eso de las dos de la mañana, ella casi nunca dormía a esa hora pero por alguna razón esa noche quiso quedarse hasta el final, lo cual era muy extraño en ella, y además, charlando con Serena. El edificio donde vivía lucía algo oscuro y solitario desde fuera. No muchas personas habitaban ahí, pues era una zona bastante cara y no podían permitirse ese lujo. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y cuando me disponía a cerrarla sentí como se detenía abruptamente antes de sellarse. Cuando me giré para ver el problema, encontré un pie vestido con un tacón azul cielo muy alto.

Serena sonreía maliciosamente y entró sin siquiera preguntarme si era bienvenida. Yo solo la observé sorprendido, pues no tenía ni la más puta idea de que me estaría persiguiendo.

-Por qué rayos has tardado tanto.-dijo sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor, escrutando todo y grabándoselo en la memoria.

Encendí la luz, pues todo estaba muy oscuro.

-¿Me has estado esperando? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que te fuiste a dejar a la lindura de Michiru.-dijo con sarcasmo.-Déjame te felicito, Seiya Kou, sí que es hermosa, es tan fina, educada, intelectual… no sé por qué rayos esta con un tipo como tú.

-Es algo que no podrías entender, nosotros nos entendemos muy bien, nos am…

-¡Ja, ja! No me digas por favor esa cantaleta de que se aman, porque de verdad, ustedes no se aman, al menos tú no.

-Por favor, Serena, estoy cansado, vete a tu casa.

-Tu departamento es muy bonito, tengo que aceptarlo, tienes buen gusto.

-Gracias.-dije cruzándome de brazos.-Será mejor que te vayas.

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué me he decidido a aceptar que seas mi abogado?

-Creo que eso ya lo sé, Serena, solo quieres burlarte de mí y tenerme trabajando para ti, no es muy difícil. Por qué no mejor me dices por qué fingiste no haberme visto antes.

-Porque me pareció divertido fingir sorpresa después de no verte por ocho años. Quería ver tu expresión y además, fingir ante los demás que sigo teniendo la misma devoción por ti que hace trece años cuando te conocí.

Me reí.

-¿Acaso no la sigues teniendo, Serena?

-Qué te hace pensar eso.

-Bueno, para empezar estas aquí, me esperaste casi media hora y ahora estas aquí, acosándome.

Ella se me acercó lentamente y pude percibir el olor a sandía que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Quizá tienes razón, la verdad… debo admitirlo, es que no sabes cuánto desee hacer esto en la fiesta.

Me besó sin preguntar, sin espera a que yo se lo permitiera, me besó sabiendo que no debía hacerlo y se colgó de mi cuello con urgencia. La separé de mí con la fuerza de mis brazos y la miré con furia.

-Deja de hacer eso, Serena, eres peor que cuando éramos niñitos.

-Pero ya no lo somos, Seiya, mírame.-dijo pasando sus delicadas manos por sus curvas.-Soy una mujer. Una mujer que te desea y que estoy segura de que tú a mí más. Porque tú no puedes resistirte a un cuerpo, Seiya.

Sonrío al tiempo que se desabrochaba el vestido entallado. Lentamente vi cómo se lo quitaba, dejando a la vista sus senos, tapados con un sujetador rosado. Después terminó por quitárselo, mostrándome así su ropa interior, ligera y fina. Yo no podía soportarlo. Su cuerpo era demasiado perfecto, demasiado esbelto, bien proporcionado. Se recargó sobre la barra de la cocina y comenzó a reírse, probablemente de mí.

-Mírate, Seiya Kou, mirándome como nunca antes lo habías hecho, deseándome, ¿no es gracioso? Hace algunos años me habrías gritado y me habrías dicho que me esfumara a jugar con las muñecas.

-Ya cállate, te pido nuevamente que te vayas.

-Eres un cobarde, Seiya, mira que sentirte intimidado por una niña, eso sí que es nuevo.

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde, y mucho menos estoy intimidado por ti.

-Te creo la mitad, ¿sabes?, en otro tiempo me hubiera creído todo, pero hoy no, hoy yo te gané.

Me enfurecí. Ninguna niña me debía decir que era mejor que yo y mucho menos decirme que era un cobarde. A mí nadie me intimidaba, nadie me hacía quedar como un idiota. La tomé bruscamente con ambos brazos y la besé. Cada vez que nuestros labios se movían al mismo tiempo, mi respiración aumentaba y mi ritmo cardiaco se elevaba al cielo. Sentí como ella me sujetaba fuertemente y me acariciaba el cuerpo al tiempo que desabotonaba mi camisa. Me cansé de esperarla y de un solo jalón me la quité, seguí besándola sintiendo cómo mi miembro se ponía duro. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que la deseaba, la deseaba como hace mucho tiempo no deseaba a nadie y ansiaba hacerla mía.

Le acaricié la entrepierna y escuché su respiración entrecortada en mi oído, lo que me provocó querer tocarla con más intensidad. Desabroché su sujetador y le besé los pachos. Tan suaves y firmes que no resistí morderlos. Me sorprendí de mí mismo. Jamás me imaginé haciéndole eso a la pequeña Serena, a la niñita. Pero no, la Serena que tenía bajo sus manos era otra, una mujer, una hermosa mujer que deseaba poseer. Cuando ninguno de los dos tenía ropa alguna cubriendo nuestros cuerpos, tumbé las cosas que había sobre la barra. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué, solo recuerdo haberla tumbado sobre la madera que habían usado para ese mueble y entonces sucedió. Cada gemido que ella producía, yo me excitaba más, mi sangre hervía tanto que mi cabeza no pensaba en nada más que en ella.

Nuestros movimientos eran fuertes, rápidos y hábiles. Parecíamos predestinados a estar ahí, comiéndonos el uno al otro sin pudor. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo mientras yo la envestía. Su olor me gustaba, me gustaba más de lo que hubiera querido. La verdad ya no recuerdo cuánto tiempo duramos el uno pegado al otro. Pero cuando ella se fue mi departamento, ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana. No pude dormir, evidentemente, además de no poder dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, me quedaba poco tiempo para ir a trabajar. Mientras me duchaba recordé cada minuto que pasé con Serena. Me sentí un imbécil, un ingenuo y un idiota. Caí en su juego, me dejé llevar por la lujuria que me provocaba y a pesar de que me sentía fatal, no me arrepentía, porque había sido una experiencia gratificante.

Pero era muy tarde. S erena Tsukino había sido mía… o más bien… yo era de ella. Ojalá nunca hubiera recordado nuestra noche juntos porque me avergoncé de mí mismo al notar que me había puesto duro como un metal. Salí del baño y me apresuré, pues solo tenía una hora para llegar al trabajo. Me odié, no tienen idea de cuánto me odié.


	3. Mi Cuerpo No Resiste

Eran casi las doce del día cuando mi secretaria entró a mi oficina con mi cuarta taza de café negro. Ella me miraba con los ojos llenos de preguntas, a las cuales yo solo me excusaba diciendo que había ido a una fiesta y no había dormido nada. El café era lo único que me iba a mantener despierto hasta las cuatro que terminara mi turno. Aly me dejó un trozo de papel en el escritorio el cual alcancé a leer rápidamente. "Cita con Serena Tsukino a las tres en el corporativo Craft." Tragué saliva y sentí como el sudor recorría mi frente.

-¿Qué significa esto, Aly?

-Señor, me llamó la asistente de la señorita Tsukino pidiéndome que fuera usted urgentemente al corporativo.

-Pero ni siquiera me preguntaste si ya tenía otros compromisos.

-Lo sé y una disculpa, pero ella me dijo que si usted no asistía, podía considerarse rechazado para el trabajo, y como yo sé muy bien cuánto quiere que le den ese caso…

-Ya. No estuvo bien, pero en ese caso…

Aly se retiró mientras yo trataba de tranquilizar mi pulso. No era nada gracioso que me sintiera como un adolescente a esas alturas de mi vida. Yo ya era un hombre que tenía claro sus propósitos en la vida y no podía creer que me dejara llevar por los encantos de una mujer, que además de malvada, era tonta y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo conmigo. Ahora me estaba obligando a ir a su oficina porque sabía que yo no iría por mi propia cuenta, lo que no me gustaba era la manera que usaba para manipularme. Escuché la voz de Aly por el interfono. "Michiru, señor." Entonces no había pensado en ella… porque quizá Serena tenía razón y yo era un cobarde. "Estoy muy ocupado, Aly, toma el recado." No sentía muchas ganas de hablar con Michiru, no me sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos y mentirle. ¿Qué debía decirle? Sabía perfectamente que ella me miraría con esos ojos de "Sé que te sucede algo" y yo no tendría una respuesta porque estaría nervioso. Normalmente sabía qué inventarle, sabía cómo dejarla satisfecha pero esta vez era diferente. "Le hice el amor a Serena Tsukino después de que te dejé en tu casa." No, esa definitivamente no era una opción. Aly entró de nuevo y la miré con reprobación.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo ella antes de que pudiera decirle algo.-No entraré de nuevo el resto del día.-y salió.

Tomé el papel rosado que me había dejado en el escritorio y lo leí lentamente. "Buen día, cariño, solo quería saber cómo estabas, te deseo un bonito día. Te ama, Michiru." Ni siquiera sonreí. Esas cosas eran típicas de ella, siempre me llamaba, siempre quería saber cómo estaba, me deseaba buen día y me recordaba que me amaba. Por supuesto que me sentí el pedazo de mierda más grande de la historia. Arrugué el papel y lo lancé al cesto de la basura pensando en lo que tendría que hacer ahora. Cuando terminé lo que estaba haciendo, salí de la oficina diciéndole a Aly que ya no regresaría hasta el día siguiente. Estacioné el auto en un estacionamiento público y busqué la florería que tanto le gustaba a Michiru. Compré un enorme ramo de tulipanes de todos los colores, porque sabía bien que eran los preferidos de mi novia y crucé la calle a la academia de música que había fundado hacía un año y en donde daba clases. Dentro se encontraba algo solo, dos niños y Hotaru, la asistente de Michiru, se encontraban en el lobby. Hotaru me sonrió al ver el ramo de flores y me indicó con el dedo que Michiru estaba en el salón de clases. Al entrar, ella se despedía de su alumno y al mirarme se quedó sorprendida. Corrió a mis brazos y me besó en ambas mejillas para finalizar con un tierno beso en la boca. Siempre me habían gustado mucho los besos suaves y delicados de Michiru, con ella no podía ser rudo ni atrabancado como lo había sido con Serena, con ella tenía que ser cuidadoso porque era tan frágil que sentía que se me rompería en los brazos. Pero en ese momento me sentí mal, hubiera deseado que no me besara ya nunca más porque no era merecedor de sus besos.

-Perdón por no responderte la llamada.

-No te preocupes, cariño, sé que siempre estas muy ocupado.-sonrió.-Me han encantado, hace mucho que no me comprabas de estas.-dijo mientras disfrutaba del aroma.- ¿Comemos hoy?

-Me gustaría mucho, pero tengo una cita importante.

-¡Claro! Lo olvidé por completo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.-Es que esta mañana vino a visitarme Serena y me contó que se verían hoy para comenzar a tratar lo de su caso.

Traté de no lucir asustado ni sorprendido.

-¿Serena? ¿Cómo es que vino a visitarte?

-Porque anoche le conté sobre mi academia y me pidió que algún día la invitara a conocerla, por lo que le dije que podía venir hoy sin problemas.

-Ya.

Le di un abrazo de nuevo.

-Me voy pues, o llegaré tarde.

Durante todo el trayecto al corporativo Craft no dejé de pensar en lo que haría o diría. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Serena y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar yo. No comprendía tampoco por qué Serena hacía esas cosas y visitaba a mi novia, ¿qué se proponía? Dudaba mucho que le gustara Michiru y dudaba más que quisiera ser su amiga. Yo no me tragaba sus cuentos de buena amiga. Ella no iba a querer a nadie que estuviera cerca de mí. El vallet parking tomó las llaves de mi auto y entré al enorme edificio. Dentro hacía mucho frío por el aire acondicionado, o quizá solo eran los nervios que me invadían. Esperé casi quince minutos después de haber avisado mi llegada para poder entrar a su oficina. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas desnudas y cruzadas sobre el escritorio. Yo solo me senté frente a ella y la miré en silencio mientras ella trataba de contener la risa.

-No creí que te fuera a afectar tanto.-dijo.

Como vio que yo no respondía nada, continuó.

-Jamás nadie antes me había hecho el amor como tú lo hiciste.

-Casi podría asegurar que nadie antes te había hecho el amor siquiera.

Se acomodó en la silla y golpeó el escritorio con el puño.

-No te imaginas la cantidad de hombres que he tenido en mi cama, Seiya Kou, pero solo tú has sabido cómo complacerme, has sabido perfectamente dónde y cómo tocarme, como si ya me conocieras. Me has hecho tener mi primer orgasmo, y eso, querido, no se olvida.

-¿Debería estar halagado? Mira, Serena, yo no te hice el amor, solo tuvimos sexo, además, vine a hablar de negocios, no de tus orgasmos.

-Claro.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Hablaremos de negocios.-de pronto de desabrochó la gabardina que traía puesta. No tenía idea de por qué no había nada de ropa debajo de esa chaqueta. Su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo y lo único que lo cubría era ese saco largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Lo tiró al suelo y sin siquiera preguntarme, abrió las piernas y se sentó sobre mí de frente.-Después de que me tomes otra vez.

¿Pero qué acaso esa mujer era un demonio? Con tan solo sentir su tacto y su cuerpo sobre el mío me encendí de pies a cabeza. Nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, pude sentir su lengua ultrajar la mía y sus pechos rozando mi camisa. Ya no lo aguanté más, seguramente si no me desabrochaba el pantalón en ese momento, mi entrepierna explotaría ahí mismo. Me puse de pie, tomándola en la misma posición sin soltarla, prácticamente la estaba cargando y sentí como sus piernas se agarraban de las mías. La tumbé sobre su escritorio y me desabroché el cinturón con gran dificultad, pero al fin lo logré. Antes de introducir mi pene, me dediqué a acariciar su clítoris, sintiendo cómo con cada movimiento se excitaba más y se retorcía de placer en la mesa. "Por favor." Me suplicaba mientras tocaba sus senos. "Ya. Hazlo ya." El hecho de verla acariciar sus propios senos me prendió más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Ya no quise atrasarlo más. Lentamente introduje mi miembro dentro de ella, sintiendo la humedad que expedía, haciendo las cosas más fáciles. La tomé de la cadera y comencé a hacer movimientos constantes al tiempo que le seguía acariciando el clítoris. Ella se volvía loca. Parecía un demonio poseído por los espíritus más malignos. Se resistía a gritar, pues ambos sabíamos que estábamos en su oficina y no queríamos que nadie se enterara de aquello. Mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, mis movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y profundos, porque su mirada me gritaba que lo hiciera más y más fuerte. La volví a levantar, pero sin salirme de su cuerpo y la llevé hasta la pared, estrellándola contra el muro al tiempo que la embestía. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus pechos rozaban el mío. Sentí sus pezones erectos y su aliento en mi oreja. Me susurraba al oído, me suplicaba más. Su voz para mí era como un detonante, no soportaba que me susurrara mientras la hacía mía, porque eso me calentaba. La tenía agarrada fuertemente de las nalgas, haciendo cada vez más rápidos mis movimientos. Por lo que decidí que tenía que tumbarme al suelo o jamás terminaríamos. Ella quedó arriba de mí, mirándome fijamente mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Ahora el turno de ella, ahora ella me tendría que controlar. Colocó sus manos sobre mi abdomen y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo tan rápido que no podía soportar por mucho tiempo más. Sus pechos bailaban de arriba abajo sin control, invitándome a tocarlos y así lo hice. Los apretujé tan fuerte que no me importó en lo absoluto si eso le dolía o no. Me incliné para poder morderlos, con ambas manos los apreté mientras usaba mi boca para morderle los pezones. Y ella parecía disfrutarlo demasiado porque aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos. Entonces la tomé de la cintura porque ya no podía más, fui yo esta vez quien dirigió sus movimientos hasta que me salí de su cuerpo y terminé. Ella me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me quedo sin respiración. Su entrepierna mojada y húmeda había derramado su líquido sobre mi abdomen. "Nunca me cansaría de esto." Me dijo al oído.

La aparté de encima de mí, incorporándome al igual que ella. Me vestí rápidamente mientras que ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomaba su gabardina y se la colocaba encima. Encendió un cigarrillo y lo absorbía al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Me encantas, Seiya.

-Te detesto.-le dije quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca.-Te detesto por provocarme esto, tú eres un demonio, una bruja. Alguien pudo haber entrado.

Ella rió tan naturalmente que por un momento me pareció sincera.

-Aquí nadie entra si yo no lo ordeno. Es que cada vez que me tocas, Seiya… siento como si estuviera ardiendo en el infierno. Tú sabes cómo hacer que todo mi cuerpo tiemble de pies a cabeza.

-Serena.-le devolví el cigarrillo.-Ya me voy, si duro un minuto más contigo no sé qué podría hacerte, y ya no quiero caer… no quiero.

-Hay, querido, ¡pero si tú lo disfrutas tanto o más que yo! Además, ni siquiera hemos comenzado a hablar del caso.

-Se acabó. No voy a ser tu abogado si eso implica verte siempre.

-¿O sea que prefieres no cumplir tus deseos y sueños porque me tienes miedo?

-No te tengo miedo.

-Entonces sé mi abogado, Seiya.-dijo entregándome una carpeta.-Llévatelo a casa y estudiálo. Mañana hablaremos.

Preferí no despedirme y salí inmediatamente de aquél lugar. Rogué porque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Esa arpía sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría desde el momento en que se le ocurrió no llevar nada puesto debajo de su saco. Era una arpía endemoniada que quería atraparme. Al entrar a mi departamento, lo primero que vi fue el desastre que quedó gracias a mi pecado. Yo mismo había tirado todo al suelo y ahora parecía estarme hablando para culparme. Levanté todo y ordené como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo me sentía incompleto. Sabía perfectamente que era mi culpa también, por dejarme manipular y por caer en sus provocaciones, era mi culpa, sí… pero aunque quisiera sentirme mal, no lo hacía, porque recordaba el cuerpo de Serena y todo se me olvidaba. Lo único que quería era tomarla una y otra vez. Después de darme un baño, me dormí el resto de la tarde, porque además de que no había dormido nada, toda esa actividad me había dejado agotado. Debería ser pecado que una mujer provoque todas esas cosas, debería ser un delito que alguien sea tan deseable. Siempre supe que era un monstruo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo hasta esa vez.


	4. Ausencia

Duré días estudiando el caso del corporativo Craft. Casi no salí ni de mi oficina ni de mi departamento. Le pedí a Aly, mi secretaria, que se encargara de Serena y su fastidiosa asistente que no dejaba de llamar, pues había decidido no verla hasta no tener opciones, hasta no saber cómo proceder y hasta no haberme aprendido el problema de memoria. El asunto era algo complicado. Al parecer la demandaban por el robo de un producto, argumentaban que la idea original era de la competencia y que ellos lo sacaron a la venta. Era algo difícil porque habría que conseguir muchísimas pruebas, y para empezar tendría yo que descubrir si eso era mentira o verdad, de lo contrario, Serena tendría que pagar millones por esa demanda, sin mencionar que tendría que quitar ese producto del mercado.

El reloj marcaba diez para las ocho cuando lo vi y decidí apresurarme a guardar todos los papeles regados sobre mi mesa. Tomé mi saco y salí a la calle. El Crown estaba prácticamente vacío, a no ser por un grupo de jóvenes discutiendo en la mesa del rincón. Me senté en la misma mesa de siempre y la linda Unazuki se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro preguntándome si pediría el café de siempre, a lo que asentí con la cabeza. Cinco minutos después regresó con una taza humeante que colocó justo frente a mí. Me sentía cansado por alguna razón, a pesar de haber estado durmiendo bien. Me tallé los ojos para tratar de relajarlos, pero me pareció ver una silueta acercarse a mí. Cuando ajusté mi vista me di cuenta de que era el demonio, y el pulsó se me aceleró. Ella se sentó frente a mí, dejando su bolso a un lado. Su mirada penetrante casi me atravesó el cuerpo.

-Dónde te has metido.-dijo determinante.

-No creí que tuviera que reportarte todos mis pasos.

-No te hagas tonto, sabes de lo que hablo.

-Es que mi secretaria fue muy clara, no hay razones para no vernos hasta que sepa cómo actuar.

-Pero si ha pasado casi una semana, debiste llamarme.

-Serena, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo?

De pronto tomó mi mano fuertemente mientras sonreía.

-Digamos que yo tengo oídos en todos lados.

-Será mejor que te vayas, porque en cualquier momento llegará…

-¡Mi amor!-escuché la voz de Michiru y Serena me soltó la mano bruscamente.

Michiru sonrió al ver a Serena, se sentó a mi lado al tiempo que me plantaba tremendo beso en la boca. Por el rabillo del ojo noté cómo Serena se tensaba en asiento y apretaba ligeramente los puños. Después saludó a Serena y pidió otro café a Unazuki.

-Qué gusto verte, Serena.

-¡Lo sé!-sonrió.-Le estaba agradeciendo a Seiya por haber estado estudiando el caso. Pasaba por aquí, lo vi y decidí acercarme.

-Muy bien.-respondió Michiru.-Nosotros teníamos planeado cenar, ¿gustas?

-Oh… en realidad tengo otra cita.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Los veré después.

Salió del restaurante caminando como si estuviera en una pasarela. Me sentí tranquilo de que hubiera decidido irse, porque así yo no me pondría nervioso y podría disfrutar de mi tiempo con Michiru. Encargamos nuestra pizza favorita y mientras la esperábamos, Michiru me platicó sobre una nueva alumna que había entrado a su academia, le causaba gran curiosidad debido a su comportamiento sombrío y lejano, como si no fuera en realidad una niña. Nunca había visto a Michiru tan preocupada por una de sus alumnas, lo que me llamó la atención. Ella me sonrió cuando terminó de hablar y se disculpó por haber estado hablando sin callarse. Le di un beso en la mejilla para luego darle un trago a mi café.

-Oye, cariño.-dijo Michiru mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios.

-Qué sucede.

-Dime cómo se conocieron tú y Serena.

Sin duda esa pregunta captó mi atención. Traté de no lucir sorprendido ni muy interesado.

-Bueno… pues, si bien recuerdas el cómo llegué a Tokio, pues bueno, todo comenzó ahí. Cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa en Tokio, la familia de Serena eran nuestros vecinos de junto.

-Qué lindo, amigos de la infancia. ¿Desde entonces han sido tan buenos amigos?

-Bueno… la verdad es que Yaten es más cercano a ella, siempre se llevó bien con los tres, pero Yaten era el más cercano a ella.

Michiru hizo una expresión extraña.

-Me parece que ella te quiere más a ti que a los demás.

-¿Cómo? No, claro que no, ella nos quiere a todos por igual.-traté de disimular.

-No me sorprendería que fuera así.-sonrió.-Tú eres el más perfecto Kou que conozco.-me besó tiernamente en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Creo que hablas de mi hermano el doctor.-reí.

-¡Seiya! Para mí tú eres el mejor.

Cuando mis ojos encontraron los de Michiru vi algo que no había visto nunca antes en tres años que tenía de relación con ella. Brillaban de una manera particular, sonreían de una manera especial, como si estuviera transmitiéndome su encanto, como si en aquel silencio de pronto me perdonara todo. Lo único que hice fue besarle la nariz, porque sabía cuánto adoraba que hiciera cosas como aquellas.

-Pues no me vas a creer, pero yo pienso que tú eres la cosa más perfecta que existe en este mundo. No puedo siquiera concebir algo más bello que tú.

Michiru me tomó la mano suavemente.

-Sabes algo, Seiya, yo te conozco mejor de lo que nadie podrá conocerte jamás, y por lo tanto estoy consciente de que no eres el hombre más romántico y cursi que existe, pero sé muy bien cuando dices las cosas desde el fondo de tu corazón. Y esta es una de ellas.

Siempre me gustó la conexión que tenía con Michiru, siempre sabíamos qué responder, qué decir, qué preguntar. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que esa mujer que tenía delante de mí había sido creada especialmente para mí, y yo… yo era un hijo de puta.

-Por cierto.-dijo después de haberse acabado su bebida.-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, creo que fue lo primero que debí haberte dicho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a salir de viaje el viernes… me han ofrecido dar un curso intensivo de solfeo en Corea del Norte, me van a pagar todo el viaje, viáticos, y además un pago de 10, 000 dólares.

-¿De verdad? ¡Michiru! Es una muy buena noticia, además de la increíble remuneración, eso te dará un muy buen prestigio a nivel internacional.

-¿Entonces no te molesta?

-Claro que no, mi amor, al contrario, estoy muy feliz por ti, si no aprovechas esta oportunidad, serás una tontita. ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

-De dos a tres semanas.

La miré tentativo.

-¿Tanto?

-Bueno… iré algo lejos, se necesita tiempo para esa clase de cursos.

-¿No era intensivo?

-Con intensivo se refiere a eso, cariño, de no ser intensivo tendría que durar ahí seis meses

-¡Nunca!

Ella rió. Diez minutos después nos encontrábamos en la calle. Casi siempre que cenábamos en el Crown, solíamos dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad. Nos hacía despejarnos y convivir más con nosotros mismos. La dejé en su casa pasadas las diez de la noche. Como mi hermano Yaten vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de Michiru, decidí pasar a saludarlo. No había hablado con él desde la fiesta en el Crown, y necesitaba saber qué opinaba del regreso de Serena. Yo sabía que Yaten guardaba una llave extra escondida en la maseta que estaba fuera de su departamento, por lo que la busqué y entré sin llamar. Lo encontré sentado en su sofá, tomando una cerveza y viendo la televisión. No se sorprendió al verme ahí, pues era algo que solía hacer siempre que lo vistaba. Fui al refrigerador antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tomé otra de sus cervezas y me senté a su lado. Yaten veía uno de esos estúpidos reality shows que pasan por MTV, hasta la fecha no entiendo por qué disfrutaba tanto de ver programas que no tenían sentido. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que el programa llegó a su fin y entonces Yaten me miró con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estos tipos, no entiendo cómo es que les pagan por hacer tonterías.

-Ya ves lo que hace uno por dinero.

-Y que lo digas, mírate tú.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira que aceptar trabajar con Serena.

-Ja-ja.-dije dándole un trago a mi cereveza.-¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste nada de la fiesta esa?

-Quería ver tu cara cuando la vieras. Fue muy divertido, por cierto.

-No te sirvió de nada, ya la había visto.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ese mismo día en la mañana fui al corporativo Craft, y créeme que fue mucho peor mi reacción.

-No puedes negar que es la mujer más sexy sobre la tierra, simplemente no puedo creer que se haya convertido en eso.

-Ni yo.

-¿Serías capaz de rechazarla ahora también?

Terminé el resto de mi cerveza de un solo trago antes de responder.

-Claro que lo haría, Yaten, tengo novia y además, ni aunque estuviera soltero le diría que sí a una niña. Recuerda que por más senos o glúteos que tenga, sigue siendo una niña en mi mundo.

-Hay, Seiya, por favor, podrás engañar a todos menos a mí, yo sé que eres un mujeriego de lo peor. Tú no puedes negarte a un par de tetas. Estoy completamente seguro de que si se te desnudara la tomarías ahí mismo.

Y Yaten tenía mucha razón. Por algo era mi hermano. No pude contestarle porque el timbre sonó. Tanto él como yo nos miramos extrañados, pues ya era tarde y no esperábamos a nadie. Cuando Yaten abrió me miró y luego entró Serena a su departamento.

-Yaten, vine porque…-ella se calló cuando me vio sentado.-Ah, estas ocupado.

-Hay, Serena, si tú eres como nuestra hermana, no interrumpes, ¿o no, Seiya?

-Claro que no.-dije con sarcasmo.

Serena lanzó su bolso sobre el sillón y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Empezó a platicar sobre una sarta de tonterías que preferí no escuchar, las cuales borré con más cerveza. Entre los tres nos bebimos todas las cervezas que Yaten tenía en su refrigerados escuchando las aventuras de Serena, la verdad es que aunque yo la escuchaba no presté demasiada atención. Tan solo me dediqué a observar sus senos disimuladamente, a estudiar su rostro y a notar el movimiento de su cabello mientras movía los brazos. Yaten no dejaba de reír. Siempre había odiado eso de él, que fuera tan risueño hasta por el menor de los chistes, quizá por eso él y Serena se habían llevado tan bien. Noté que Serena no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto alcohol tan apresuradamente, porque cada vez que se terminaba una, su tono de voz era más ridículo que antes, y sus historias eran más absurdas. A mí, por supuesto, las cervezas no me hacían mucho, pero ya había tomado demasiado también, por lo que decidí parar. Cuando vi el reloj ya pasaban de las doce y yo tenía trabajo al día siguiente, por lo que decidí que era hora de irme. "Ya no le des más." Le dije a Yaten entre susurros. Serena notó que nos comunicábamos a escondidas de ella, por lo que intervino gritando que tenía que llevarla a su casa. Yo por supuesto no quería, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no traía auto y que además estaba muy mal como para irse sola. Yaten me ayudó a subirla al carro y cuando me despedí de Yaten, segundo después, escuché cómo Serena vomitaba en el asfalto. Lo único que me hizo sentir bien fue que eso le bajaría el nivel alcohólico un poco. Le regalé un poco de agua que traía en una botella y luego un chicle. Decidí que si dejaba a Serena en su casa, se darían cuenta de su estado, por lo que tuve que comprar un café negro en una tienda de autoservicio y esperé a que se lo tomara. Para ese entonces Serena ya no estaba tan mal, se veía cansada y molesta, pero ya no tan feliz. Me miró como si estuviera avergonzada al tiempo que yo encendía un cigarrillo. Volví a darle otro chicle.

-¿Tan mal huelo?-preguntó mientras aventaba el bote de café al cesto.

-Creí que eras tú la que estaría preocupada por su olor. ¿Mejor?

-Creo que me gustaría un cigarrillo.

Sin preguntarme, tomó uno de mi cajetilla y lo encendió mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta, de esas que se hacía cuando éramos unos adolescentes. Al menos agradecí que en ese estado no estaría pensando en acostarse conmigo. Nos fuimos del estacionamiento de la tienda rumbo a su casa nuevamente. El aire estaba ligeramente helado para ser agosto. Sentí la mirada de Serena sobre mí, aunque traté de mostrarme indiferente. En ese momento, por alguna razón, me vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos de mi adolescencia. Recordé cada momento en que Serena llegaba a mi lado y me sonreía, esperanzada de que yo se la devolviera. Siempre fui muy maduro para mi edad, nunca me dejé llevar por ninguna jovencita, aunque no fuera ella, pero siempre traté de no meterme mucho en esos asuntos. Nunca me detuve a pensar qué era lo que Serena veía en mí, por qué siempre me perseguía. Siempre creí que era porque quizá le parecía un joven apuesto, que solo era por cosas de niñas. Pero Serena insistió tanto que hasta ese día me dispuse a pensar en si era otra cosa lo que la llamaba a mí. Serena era cuatro años menor que yo, nuestras mentes eran muy distintas, nuestros pensamientos era totalmente diferentes y aunque quisiéramos nunca podríamos estar en la misma sintonía. Era por eso que siempre me había parecido estúpido el hecho de que Serena no me dejara en paz.

-En qué tanto piensas.-me dijo Serena, recordándome que no me encontraba solo.

Di vuelta en una esquina, divisando el edificio donde ella vivía a lo lejos.

-No tiene importancia.

Ella rió mientras lanzaba la colilla del cigarro hacia fuera.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Desde que te conozco siempre me has respondido eso cuando te pregunto en qué piensas.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Te diré algo, Seiya, yo nunca podría olvidar ni una sola de tus palabras.

Me detuve frente a su edificio y puse el freno de mano para luego apagar el carro.

-Qué vida la tuya, Serena, en lugar de buscar a un hombre con el que puedas tener una relación formal.

-Es que quiero que entiendas que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

No pude evitar burlarme de sus palabras. Eso sonaba tan absurdo que dudaba que sucediera en alguna dimensión paralela.

-¿Te burlas de mí?-dijo acercándose de pronto, colocando su rostro muy cerca del mío.-No voy a dejar que te burles de mí, y te voy a demostrar que lo que te digo es cierto.-continuó colocando su mano suavemente sobre mi entrepierna mientras la acariciaba por sobre la tela del pantalón.

Me puse tenso de inmediato, temiendo que siguiera haciendo eso. Traté de no pensar en ese movimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando ya estaba más duro de lo que hubiera querido. Serena sonrió de una manera burlona porque sabía que tenía mucho poder sobre mí. Yo me enojé, aunque no por eso se me bajó la excitación. La calle estaba muy sola y la única luz provenía de un farol que estaba a cien metros de nosotros, que parpadeaba y algunas veces duraba apagado más de tres minutos. Con una habilidad increíble, hice el asiento hacia atrás todo lo que pude y jalé su cuerpo hasta colocarla sobre mi regazo. Ella hizo su trabajo colocando cada pierna a ambos lados de las mías. Se agarró de mi cuello y comenzó a morderme los labios con desesperación. Serena lucía un vestido azulado que pronto se le subió hasta los muslos debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Sentí que su entrepierna se humedecía conforme mis dedos jugaban con ella sin dejar de mirarla. Después de encargó de desabrocharme el pantalón para acariciar mi miembro con tanta agilidad que ya no podía resistir más, por lo que la obligué a sentarse en él. Cerró los ojos mostrando que era difícil y doloroso, pero cuando al fin lo logró, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sin dejar de besarme. Yo la tenía bien sostenida de los glúteos y con cada movimiento se los apretujaba para sostenerme. No podía creer que sintiera tanta excitación y que cada vez que nos viéramos termináramos teniendo relaciones. Noté cómo los vidrios comenzaban a empañarse debido a nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Serena gemía cada vez que hacía algún movimiento y yo solo logré esconder mi rostro en su cuello. Con mis dedos índice y anular, comencé a juguetear con su clítoris, provocando que Serena se retorciera y gimiera con más frecuencia que antes. "Más." Me dijo entre gemidos. Serena utilizó sus manos para tocarse los senos, siempre que hacía eso me prendía más que antes, no soportaba verla tocarse a sí misma porque me parecía lo más sensual del mundo. Serena parecía una loca haciendo movimientos circulares, de arriba abajo y a los lados, mi mano izquierda seguía en sus nalgas y di gracias por sentir aquella piel suave y lisa. La quité antes de que pudiera terminar, manchándole parte del vestido. Ella me miró sonriente y con la mirada me pidió que la ayudara a terminar también. Usé una mano para seguir acariciando su clítoris y la otra para introducir mis dedos lentamente dentro de su vagina con movimientos constantes. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella terminó también, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Después de haber disfrutado de su orgasmo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con suavidad. "Eres mío." Susurró sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

La quité con cuidado de encima de mí y me abroché el pantalón, limpiando con un klee-nex los restos de mi líquido y sentí cómo me observaba. Abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó después de tomar su bolso.

-No soy tuyo.-dije de pronto sin pensarlo.

Serena no dudó en mirarme inquisitivamente, y como todavía no cerraba la puerta, no dudó en aventarla tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la calle.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo casi en un susurró.

Después se dio la vuelta y entró a su edificio.

Los siguientes días me dediqué a redactar un documento que expresara la situación en la que el corporativo Craft se encontraba y además escribí una carta para convocar al "enemigo" a una junta para discutir puntos importantes. El viernes por la mañana llegué al departamento de Michiru y la ayudé a subir sus maletas a mi auto. El aeropuerto etsaba bastante lejos y haríamos cuando menos 45 minutos en llegar si no había tanto tráfico. Su avión salía a las 12:45 y apenas era las 10:30, así que tendríamos tiempo suficiente de llegar y checar su viaje. Llegamos al aeropuerto a eso de las 11:15 y mientras ella se entretenía para checar y obtener su pase de abordar, yo me senté en la sala de espera jugando con mi celular. El juego se interrumpió cuando un mensaje de texto me llegó, por lo que cerré el juego y me metí a mi bandeja de entrada. "Te quiero en mi oficina a las cuatro en punto." No tenía el número grabado pero era demasiado obvio el remitente. Michiru se sentó a mi lado y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, quedándose dormida sin darse cuenta. La desperté cuando escuché la llamada que hacían a los pasajeros para que abordaran el avión. Nos despedimos con un largo beso y un abrazo. Michiru me hizo prometerle que le enviaría e-mails con frecuencia y ella me prometió que me enviaría fotos al celular.

Regresé a mi oficina en donde Aly había ordenado comida china para ella y para mí. Yo comí en mi oficina mientras terminaba de responder unos correos electrónicos. Media hora más tarde, Aly entró a mi oficina.

-Señor, la señorita Tsu…

-Sí, sí, Aly, ya voy para allá, dile a la señorita Tsukino que no me moleste más.

Aly sonrió juguetona y salió. Tomé mis cosas y después de lavarme los dientes partí hacia el corporativo. Serena me hizo esperar aproximadamente veinte minutos, yo sabía perfectamente que lo hacía a propósito pero no me importó. Cuando su asistente me indicó que podía pasar, cerré la puerta tras de mí y la vi sentada escribiendo unas cosas en el escritorio.

-Y bien.-dijo al fin mirándome.-Qué me tienes.

Le mostré los papeles y toda la información que tenía. Duramos casi una hora discutiendo sobre qué era lo mejor para el corporativo aunque Serena parecía no entender mi punto y tampoco entendía mucho por qué era yo quien debía ir con el director del supermercado para arreglar ese asunto.

-No, Seiya, yo soy la dueña y yo hablaré con esos sujetos, ¡los pondré en su lugar!

-No estas entendiendo, Serena, para estos asuntos es mejor que envíes a tu abogado para que no haya disputas y exista libertad de expresar los puntos de cada quien.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Yo quiero ir y decirles a esos sujetos los que se merecen, decirles que salgan de mi camino, y tú no eres quien para prohibírmelo.

-Soy tu abogado, eso es más que suficiente. Tú no sabes de estas cosas, yo sí. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Mira, Seiya, yo te voy a pagar a ti, por lo tanto, yo tengo el poder y te digo que hagas lo que te estoy pidiendo o si no…

Me levanté de mi silla y le di la vuelta al escritorio para sentarme sobre él y mirar a Serena directamente a los ojos mientras hacía una expresión de extrañeza. Si Serena había estado jugando conmigo, ya era hora de que yo le demostrara que era mucho peor que ella, quería que supiera que yo también podía controlarla si me daba la gana. Deslicé mi mano por sus muslos, debajo de su vestido y comencé a acariciarle la entrepierna por encima de la tela de su ropa interior. Serena cerró los ojos y se aferró al escritorio, reprimiendo cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su boca.

-¿O si no, qué?-la reté mientras los movimientos de mi mano aumentaban, sintiendo mis dedos humedecidos, provocando que Serena abriera las piernas más.

Continué mi trabajo hasta lograr que Serena tuviera un orgasmo. Me sentí satisfecho porque al fin había comprobado que yo también podía controlarla y mucho más que de lo que ella podía hacerlo conmigo.

-Yo voy a ir a ver a esos sujetos, y tú te quedas aquí. ¿Entiendes?-dije poniéndome de pie, tomando mi maletín y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Pero Serena se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió hasta mí y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo. Me miró largamente con una mirada derrotada y acto seguido se colgó a mi cuello y me besó en los labios. Sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo, la rodee con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Pero de pronto me di cuenta de que aquello no era lo que yo estaba buscando y de que era la primera vez que nos besábamos sin significar algo sexual. La separé de mí tan rápido como pude y cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta escuché su voz.

-Así que te tendré solo para mí tres semanas enteras.

La miré sorprendido.

-Tengo oídos en todas partes, querido Seiya. Voy a disfrutar esto más que tú.

-Así que eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?, quisieras ver cómo Michiru me deja, quisieras verla muy lejos de mí.

-Negarlo sería estúpido.

-Eso no va a pasar, Serena, no de esta manera. Te pido que no te acerques a ella, por favor.

-¡Pero si hicimos tan buena química!-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ella es demasiado buena para pensar mal de alguien, ella no sabe cómo eres en realidad.

-Pues me parece que tampoco sabe cómo eres tú.-me dijo apuntándome con el dedo.-Ya sabes lo que dicen, tus amigos cerca, tus enemigos más.

No quise desperdiciar tiempo en contestarle, simplemente cerré la puerta tan fuerte como pude tras de mí. Ese asunto se ponía difícil conforme el tiempo pasaba. Comencé a temer de lo que todo esto pudiera provocar o los resultados que tendría. Yo no estaba confrontado emocionalmente porque si de algo estaba seguro era que no sentía cosas más allá de las sexuales por Serena, y sabía muy bien que amaba a Michiru, porque de lo contrario ya no estaría con ella. Siempre fui un hijo de puta, un mujeriego, si quieren, todo lo malo que un hombre puede ser, pero siempre fui sincero y honesto, y jamás me podría engañar a mí mismo. Michiru ocupaba mi corazón, de eso estaba seguro, y en ese momento comencé a extrañarla mucho.


	5. Color Rosa

Esperé a que la recepcionista me atendiera después de haber despachado a una señora que se quejaba con algunos papeles en la mano. Me acerqué a la muchacha, porque estaba seguro que no debía pasar de los veinte y le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude. Siempre supe aprovechar mis encantos para recibir mejores tratos y oportunidades. Su nombre era Molly por lo que leí en su gafete. Le dije quién era y por qué estaba ahí. Ella me sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y marcó un número antes de decirme qué hacer. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y después de colgar volvió su atención a mí.

-Acompáñeme por favor, señor Kou.-me dijo levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

Las oficinas del supermercado Chiba's Mart eran bastante grandes. Yo estaba conciente de que era una cadena comercial muy grande pero me parecía absurdo que las oficinas fueran más grandes que incluso el supermercado. Molly me indicó que pasara a una salita que por adornos tenía unas cuantas sillas y una televisión de pantalla plana prendida en el canal de History Channel.

-El señor Chiba lo recibirá en unos minutos. Saldrá por esa puerta.-dijo indicándome con el dedo.

Le sonreí para darle las gracias y me senté tratando de prestarle atención al programa. Al parecer era un mal documental acerca de qué pasaría en la Tierra si la humanidad se exterminara. No logré ni siquiera captar tres palabras de lo que decían, porque mi atención se desviaba hacia la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro por los pasillos. Al cabo de diez minutos, aproximadamente, escuché que alguien me llamaba. Cuando me giré vi a un hombre no más alto que yo, lo cual agradecí, y de cabello oscuro y corto, vistiendo un traje elegante y ajustado.

-¿Seiya Kou?-preguntó con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Me puse de pie asintiendo y ofreciéndole mi mano. Él la aceptó y la estrechó con leves movimientos.

-Darien Chiba, a sus órdenes, pase por aquí por favor.

Lo seguí a través de la puerta y observé detenidamente su oficina. No era muy grande, pero bastante amplia eso sí, todo lucía en orden y elegante. Me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que me sentara mientras que él tomó su lugar en la silla delante de mí.

-Y bien, señor Kou, tengo entendido que viene de parte del corporativo Craft.

-Así es.-dijo abriendo mi maletín.-Soy el abogado del corporativo, mi cliente, la señorita Serena Tsukino, me ha informado de su demanda.

-Ya veo.-dijo sin cambiar de expresión.-El asunto no es muy complicado, señor Kou, y usted debería saber mejor eso que nadie. El corporativo Craft me ha robado un producto y lo que es peor, lo ha sacado al mercado antes que yo. La respuesta es sencilla, o me pagan o lo quitan del mercado, o bien, ambos.

-Debe usted entender que no podemos proceder de ninguna manera hasta que no exista una investigación a fondo. No dudo de sus ideas y de sus acciones, señor Chiba, pero antes de darle la razón a cualquiera, se necesita hacer eso.

-Me está usted diciendo que van a investigar a fondo para decirme que yo tenía razón.

-Así es, si usted sabe que tiene razón, eso lo podremos comprobar y así el corporativo Craft le pagará felizmente lo que le corresponde, de lo contrario, podríamos descubrir que no fue así y que usted solo está blasfemando.

Darien Chiba cruzó los brazos y me miró severamente.

-Haga lo que usted considere necesario, señor Kou, pero cuando se dé cuenta de que yo tengo la razón, le irá muy mal a esa señorita Tsukino.

-Precisamente vine yo a verlo porque no quiero que usted tome las cosas a mal, le digo que yo no dudo de su razonamiento ni de sus palabras, estoy tratando de ayudarlo tanto a usted como a mi cliente. Yo no dudo de que ese producto es de usted y su compañía, ¿no sería mejor que la señorita Tsukino sepa eso de una vez y qué mejor de una manera legal?

Darien Chiba relajó los músculos de su rostro y se inclinó hacia delante como si quisiera verme mejor.

-Me parece que usted es demasiado razonable, señor Kou, cualquier abogado, en su lugar, ya habría encontrado mil maneras de hundirme a mí y a mi empresa.

-No todos los abogados somos iguales, señor Chiba, yo no hago esas cosas así me paguen millones. Quizá me contrató la señorita Tsukino, sin embargo, si descubro que es usted quien tiene la razón, no voy a hacer nada para hundirlo, al contrario, encontraré una manera de que ambas partes queden bien.

Sonrió de una manera solemne.

-Me cae usted bien. Ahora que me ha explicado mejor, puede hacer las investigaciones que desee. ¿Hay algo más que quiera tratar conmigo?

-En realidad no, solo he venido por eso.

-Entonces lo estaré esperando cuando obtenga resultados, y por favor, cualquier cosa hágamelo saber.

Nos estrechamos la mano una vez más y después de despedirme salí de su oficina. En realidad Darien Chiba parecía un tipo coherente seguro de sí mismo, no entendía por qué Serena quería destruirlo, pero ciertamente yo no haría tal cosa. Descubriría quién había provocado todo esto, conociendo a Serena y ahora conociendo a Darien Chiba, me parecía más lógico que la culpable de todo fuera Serena. Pero esperaba que ella no se enterara de esto o me mandaría lo más lejos posible, pues de saber que yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada turbio, me despediría al instante. Habían pasado tres días desde la ida de Michiru y esa noche me encontraba en mi apartamento con Taiki cenando, leyendo mis correos para ver si tenía algo de mi novia. Encontré dos correos de ella indicándome que todo estaba bien y otras cosas no tan importantes, junto con unas fotos de ella en el hotel y de la vista que tenía desde allí. Le respondí mientras escuchaba a Taiki quejarse de que Amy estaba de compras con Mina y que eso le daba miedo, pues Mina siempre la incitaba a comprar más de lo que Amy sola se pudiera comprar.

-Me da gusto que Michiru haya aceptado esa propuesta, le dará mucho prestigio.

-Fue lo mismo que yo le dije.-respondí bebiendo de mi cerveza.

-Seiya.-dijo Taiki en ese tono de voz que siempre adoptaba cuando quería decirme algo serio.-No crees que ya es tiempo de que…

-¡Taiki!

-¡Ya sé, ya sé!-gritó mientras reía.-Pero es que es verdad, todos lo pensamos así…

-¿Michiru lo piensa así?

-Michiru es demasiado buena como para pensar eso, ella nunca lo va a decir porque siempre aceptará todo lo que tú quieras, pero Amy dice que lo tiene en la mirada.

-Mira, Taiki, Michiru y yo tenemos muy buena comunicación, si ella realmente quisiera eso, lo habríamos hablado, pero sé que ahorita ella está muy ocupada consiguiendo oportunidades y prestigio, yo no le voy a quitar eso.

-Entiendo tu punto, pero los ayudaría a ambos.

-Oye, tú tardaste casi cinco años en casarte, no me vengas con eso…

-¡Argh! Eres un testarudo, pero bueno, ustedes dos sabrán… solo espero que no lo retrases más de lo debido. Ella te ama, yo creo que es la mujer perfecta que te soportará toda tu vida.

Le lancé una mirada inquisitiva y continuamos charlando sobre Amy. Al poco rato, Yaten también llegó. Al menos una vez al mes solíamos juntarnos los tres para ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas y por supuesto para no perder contacto. Mis hermanos eran probablemente lo único seguro que tenía en mi vida, eran ellos lo más preciado que tenía y de haberlos perdido quizá yo no hubiera podido continuar solo. El resto de la noche lo dedicamos a beber, ver videos estúpidos en internet y a jugar como si fuéramos unos chavales.

Al día siguiente, me levanté más tarde de lo normal debido a la desvelada. Mientras me preparaba algo de desayunar, el teléfono de casa timbró. Cuando contesté, escuché la voz de Michiru regañándome porque no estaba en la oficina ya. Según ella tenía que pedirme un enorme favor que había olvidado totalmente pero que confiaba en mí para hacerlo por ella, pues al parecer no podía cancelarlo por nada del mundo. Me pidió que buscara a su alumna en la escuela a la que asistía y la llevara a pasear, porque era su cumpleaños y no lo celebraría con nadie. Me quedé sorprendido porque para empezar, yo no conocía a la niña y no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratarla, pero Michiru insistió y comenzó a decirme cosas importantes de la niña. Al parecer era callada, seria y le gustaba mucho caminar, además de la música. Michiru le había prometido festejar su cumpleaños pero como había tenido que irse lo olvidó por completo. Tuve que decir que sí, pues además de que no pude negarle a Michiru nada, el caso de la pequeña me hizo sentir mal. Cuando colgué me dispuse a desayunar y luego partí hacia la oficina. Duré el resto de la mañana metido en mi laptop tratando un caso que había estado llevando de hace tiempo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora que era. Cuando miré el reloj ya iban ser casi las tres, por lo que cerré todo y salí apresurado de la oficina, no sin antes decirle a Aly que no volvería esa tarde. Estacioné mi auto justo frente a la primaria 132 y crucé la calle esperando a que los niños comenzaran a salir. Un montón de niños corrieron hacia la puerta de entrada y procure poner atención por si veía a alguna niña con la descripción que me había dado Michiru. Para mi suerte, logré visualizar a una niña peinada con dos coletas de cabello rosado. Lucía el uniforme de la escuela, muy limpio y sin arrugar, algo que no era normal en un niño. Su semblante lucía serio y miraba hacia el suelo con sus manos en los tirantes de la mochila. Esperé a que se acercara más a la puerta y cuando llegó hasta allí levantó la vista y me miró detenidamente. Se acercó sin decir nada y alzó la vista para lograr mirarme mejor, ya que yo era obviamente mucho más alto que ella.

-¿Eres Seiya Kou?-me dijo antes de que fuera yo quien hablara con ella.

-Aja.-dije cruzándome de brazos.- ¿Eres tú Rini?

Asintió con la cabeza muy seriamente y luego sentí cómo alargaba el brazo para tomar mi mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces?-le dije no comprendiendo sus acciones.

-Me enseñaron que siempre debo cruzar la calle tomada de la mano de un adulto.

Sonreí ante su respuesta. Vaya que era una niña realmente especial y… diferente. Observé a los demás niños que gritaban y saltaban por doquier, mientras que aquella curiosa niña que sostenía mi mano miraba hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido a causa de los rayos del sol. Llegamos hasta el auto y la ayudé a abrocharse el cinturón, porque según ella, era muy peligroso viajar en auto sin usarlo además de ser causa de infracción. Arranqué y la llevé a un restaurante de hamburguesas ambientado en los años 50's al que siempre me había gustado ir. No recordé ningún lugar mejor para un niño, ahí servían nieve y hamburguesas, las dos cosas que un niño puede disfrutar siempre, así sean traídos de otro planeta como Rini. Ella ordenó una hamburguesa sencilla con doble queso mientras que yo ordené una doble. Ambos pedimos malteadas de chocolate y nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-pregunté de súbito.

-Michiru me llamó para decirme, ¿no es obvio?-dijo tallándose la nariz de una manera muy particular.

-Ya.

-Así que tú eres el novio de mi maestra, tengo que aceptar que eres más guapo de lo que imaginé.

Nunca creí que algún día me pasaría algo así pero debo confesar que me ruboricé ante el comentario de Rini. Por primera vez la vi sonreír a causa de mi desgracia.

-Pero si tengo ocho años, Seiya, no soy ninguna modelo.

-Bueno, pues es que no parece que tengas esa edad.

Nuestra comida llegó y mientras devorábamos cada bocado, traté de romper el silencio.

-Esa señora sí que necesita clases de vestir.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó ella con interés.

-En la zona de Marilyn Monroe.

-¿Te refieres a la señora con el sombrero extravagante?

Asentí más asombrado por el uso de la palabra "extravagante"

-Creo que te equivocas.-me dijo antes de tomarle a su malteada.-Esa no es Marilyn Monroe, es Mamie Van Doren. Marilyn Monroe esta allá.-dijo apuntando del otro lado del restaurante.

La miré con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo rayos sabes quién es?

-Bueno, es que es muy notoria la diferencia.

-Me refiero a que por qué tendrías tú que saber quién es Mamie Van Doren.

-Las personas saben cosas…

-¿Segura que tienes 8 años?

Ella sonrió por segunda vez. Quizá no sería tan mala idea pasar el resto de la tarde con ella después de todo. Al terminar nuestra comida salimos a la calle y decidí llevarla al centro de la ciudad, como no estaba lejos nos fuimos caminando considerando el consejo que me había dado Michiru. Ella me platicó sobre las cosas que quería hacer cuando creciera, qué quería estudiar, hasta dónde quería llegar y entre otras cosas a las cuales yo la escuché atentamente sorprendido de cómo es que una niña pensaba en todo eso. Cuando llegamos a la plaza central, nos sentamos un rato en la fuente de agua. Había estado retrasando las miles de preguntas que me apesumbraban con respecto a ella, pero no quería lastimarla ni mucho menos incomodarla.

-Vamos.-me dijo Rini de pronto mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que me quieres preguntar cosas.

-Hmmmm… no deberías ser tan inteligente, pequeña, eres peligrosa.-sonreí.- ¿Segura que no te molesta?

-Créeme que me han molestado siempre, no parece que tú quieras hacer eso.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Ella sonrió porque sabía perfectamente que esa sería mi pregunta. Luego noté cómo colocaba sus manos sobre su regazo, indicándome que eso se debía a una buena educación.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo nací.-me dijo sin parpadear. Ni siquiera noté dolor alguno en su voz.-Mi padre trabaja todo el día y solo lo veo por las noches o a veces no lo veo porque suelo dormir temprano. Para tener un buen crecimiento hay que dormir ocho horas, cuando menos.

Enarqué una ceja ante su comentario fuera de lugar y claramente sorprendido de que un niño se preocupara por cuántas horas duerme.

-¿No te llevará él a festejar?

-Dijo que lo haríamos el fin de semana. Me llevará al parque de diversiones. Pero no le creo, en el último momento me dirá que tiene más cosas que hacer.

-¿No crees que eres muy escéptica?

-No conoces a mi padre, Seiya.-dijo siguiendo con la mirada a una paloma que voló sobre ella.-Es un hombre consiente, cumplido y por supuesto honesto y derecho, si se trata de su trabajo, pero desde que mamá murió y yo nací, siento que nunca se ha dado a la tarea de saber cómo tener una hija, así que en cualquier oportunidad para evitarme, la usa, porque no sabe cómo hablar conmigo. En cambio en su trabajo es excelente. No puedo criticarlo porque debe ser difícil criar un hijo sin una compañera.

No podía creer que Rini me estuviera diciendo todo aquello. Ella tan solo tenía 8 años, no tenía madre y su padre pasaba todo el día trabajando, ya no me sorprendía entonces que fuera tan reservada e inteligente, pues tenía bastante tiempo para estar sola y por lo tanto era ermitaña. Sin embargo me parecía demasiado triste su historia y de pronto me dieron ganas inmensas de consolarla, aunque ella era demasiado fuerte y no lo necesitaba. Quizá por eso Michiru la quería tanto y se preocupaba tanto por ella, de pronto me sentí demasiado protector y unas ansias enormes de ayudarla. No quise seguir preguntando acerca de su familia porque tenía miedo de que se pusiera mal, por lo que decidí de cambiar de tema.

-¿Te gusta mucho la música?

-Me encanta. Por eso cuando encontré la academia de Michiru me emocioné. Siempre escuché hablar de tu novia y la he visto muchas veces en conciertos, por eso encontré genial que fuera ella mi maestra, no podría tener a nadie mejor. Es mi modelo a seguir.

-La verdad es que es muy buena músico, qué podría decirte yo.

-¿Sabes algo, Seiya Kou? Cuando me platicó sobre ti creí que eras un patán, pero ahora que te conozco mejor creo que Michiru sabe bien a quién escoger.

-Claro…-dije de pronto sintiéndome vacío.- ¿Quieres ir por un capuccino antes de que nuestra cita termine?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan los capuccinos?

-Bueno, como debido a que no eres una niña normal, creí que…

Rini se puso de pie y me tendió su mano.

-Que sea un moka. Los prefiero amargos. Y por cierto… esto no es una cita, no te creas que tienes tanta suerte para salir con una chica como yo.

Sonreí. Esa niña sí que era especial. La tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta el Crown que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. Cuando entramos al lugar, saludé a Unazuki que se encontraba detrás del mostrador y miró extrañada a Rini, mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa que yo siempre tomaba, noté que Rini se tensaba a mi lado y se detenía abruptamente mientras miraba a un punto fijo. Seguí su mirada y de pronto había algo que no cuadraba en aquella imagen.

-¿Papá?-dijo Rini sin pestañear.

De pronto el suelo pareció moverse bajo mis pies y mi pulso se aceleró con rapidez. Vi a Darien Chiba, el dueño de los supermercados Chiba's Mart y a Serena sentados en una mesa junto al enorme ventanal. Igualmente ambos nos miraron extrañados y más bien sorprendidos, como si los hubiéramos pillado haciendo algo malo. Tanto el señor Chiba como Serena se pusieron de pie y ella se cruzó de brazos al ver a Rini y luego a mí tomados de la mano.

-¿Rini? ¿Señor Kou? ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos juntos?-el señor Chiba me miró severamente, pidiéndome una explicación.

-Papá.-interrumpió Rini.-Seiya es el novio de mi maestra Michiru, ella está de viaje y Seiya se ofreció a festejar mi cumpleaños.

Darien pareció relajarse y su expresión de asombro se fue borrando poco a poco.

-Oh… discúlpeme por favor, señor Kou. No tenía idea.-luego miró a Serena quien había estado extrañamente callada.-No necesito presentarlos.

-Claro que no.-intervino Serena.-Nos conocemos demasiado bien, Darien.

"Darien" Había dicho Serena, como si le tuviera mucha confianza. No tenía la menor idea de por qué Serena estaba con el señor Chiba, pero no me olía nada bien. Le había dicho claramente que no hablara con él por nada del mundo, pero claro que esa mujer era todo menos consciente. Rini seguía sin soltarme la mano y yo sentí cómo se tensaba y me apretaba la mano inconscientemente al mirar a Serena y luego a su padre. No podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño como para descubrir que Darien Chiba era el padre de esa hermosa niña que tenía a mi lado. Después de haber escuchado las palabras de Rini, me parecía muy triste que un hombre como él rechazara a su hija tan deliberadamente sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Nos vamos a casa, cariño?-preguntó Darien.

-Lo siento, papá, Seiya y yo íbamos a tomar un café.

Sentí cómo Rini me jalaba con poca fuerza, pero cedí y nos sentamos en la mesa que siempre ocupaba yo. Vimos cómo Darien y Serena salieron del lugar sin mirar atrás. No logré concebir cómo es que un padre prefería dejar a su hija en un restaurante con un extraño que llevarla a casa él mismo. Pero Rini era muy inteligente, ella prefería quedarse conmigo antes que ir con su padre y Serena. Noté la manera en cómo la miró, mostrando su desinterés total. Ordenamos nuestros cafés y comenzamos a charlar sobre cosas triviales que me demostraban cada vez más que esa niña era totalmente un extraterrestre. Cuando Unazuki trajo nuestros cafés, la mesa se tambaleó provocando que mi capuccino se regara por mi pantalón, lo que causó la risa de Rini burlándose de mí. No tuve más remedio que pedir otro y aguantarme lo caliente de la bebida. Por alguna razón me sentía cómodamente relajado al lado de Rini Chiba. No hubiera podido pasármela mejor y no estaba para nada arrepentido de haber aceptado el favor de Michiru. Sentí una conexión extraña con aquella pequeña y me sentí mal por ella, me daban ganas de golpear a su padre. Rini y yo reímos por el resto de nuestra velada hasta que regresamos caminando cuadras y cuadras hasta donde tenía estacionado el auto. La dejé en su casa a las ocho de la noche y noté que Darien Chiba aún no había llegado, debido a que no había ningún automóvil en el estacionamiento de la enorme casa de Rini. Eso no me cuadraba bien, pues Serena era una arpía que con tal de conseguir lo que quería era capaz de todo. Además, Darien Chiba era bastante atractivo y por supuesto eso no le pasaría desapercibido, sin añadir que ningún hombre podría resistirse a los encantos de Serena. Me molestó pensar que todos aquellos pensamientos comenzaban a abrumarme. Realmente no me importaba lo que Serena hiciera con su cuerpo, pero eso sí que me incumbía, pues esos dos estaban metidos en un problema legal y si algo resultaba mal el que perdería sería yo. Por lo que dirigí mi auto hasta el departamento de Serena, tenía que asegurarme de que ya hubiera llegado o de que lo hiciera pronto. Toqué el timbre y me abrió una criada de Serena que me indicó que pasara, aunque no estaba ella en el lugar. Le dije que la esperaría y me trajo una copa con vino para esperarla. Me dediqué a estudiar su departamento rincón por rincón. Quince minutos después, escuché cómo el cerrojo de la puerta se movía lentamente hasta que vi la melena rubia de Serena atravesar la puerta. Cuando me vio pareció sorprenderse y luego la vi sonreír sarcásticamente mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-No sé por qué presentía que te vería más pronto de lo que pensé.

-Muy graciosa.-dije colocando la copa sobre la mesita.-Puedes explicarme qué rayos hacías con Darien Chiba.

-Argh.-dijo colgando su bolso en el perchero.-No me hagas esto, Seiya, él fue el que me contactó.

-Y tú muy obediente le hiciste caso. Sabes perfectamente que te prohibí hablar con él directamente, Serena, solo lo haces todo más complicado.

-¡Bah! Si esto se puede solucionar de una mejor manera y más rápido, mejor para mí.

-De veras que eres tonta. Ya tengo a cinco hombres haciendo investigaciones que necesitamos para las pruebas. ¡No quiero que arruines esto!

-¡Calmate, Seiya! ¿Acaso es que estas celoso?-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Por Dios, mujer, te estoy hablando del trabajo.

Sentí cómo sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello.

-Si algo sale mal entre ustedes dos, ni siquiera yo podré sacarte de tus problemas, ¿me entiendes?

-Así que eres la nueva niñera de la mocosa.

-No estamos hablando de Rini.

-No me importa Rini, solo su padre.

La empujé con delicadeza mientras mi rostro se arrugaba.

-Yo sé que nadie te importa, pero deja a esos dos.

-Ya me cansé de que quieras ser el protector de todo el mundo, Seiya, no eres ni Dios ni Superman, ¡carajo!, déjame hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-Es que no entiendes nada, absolutamente nada. Nada te importa, ¡nada!-grité.-Cómo pretendes que todo te salga bien, ¿eh?

-Solo te diré una cosa, Seiya, yo voy a ganar. Al final, yo voy a ganar. Voy a ganar la demanda, voy a ganar el dinero y voy a ganarte a ti.-respondió decidida.

De pronto se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta quedándose solo en sujetador. No tardó mucho tiempo en acercarse a mí nuevamente. Se hincó delante de mí y comenzó a desabrocharme el pantalón. Yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir su juego, pero cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi miembro, entonces no pude evitar sentir cómo se endurecía con cada vez que sus labios recorrían ese lugar de mi cuerpo. Tuve que sostenerme con la mesa que estaba detrás de mí porque no soportaba el placer que aquello me provocaba. No aguanté más de diez minutos cuando la obligué a incorporarse y la llevé hasta el sillón de su sala en donde pasamos el resto de la noche. Conforme los minutos pasaban, mis ansias aumentaban y la penetraba tan fuerte que a Serena le era imposible reprimir cualquier sonido que salía de su boca. Nos quedamos dormidos en aquel estrecho sillón, y no tan cómodo. Serena se acurrucaba cada vez a mí, sus brazos se enredaban en mi cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Yo no la toqué, a pesar de haberla tocado toda la noche, pero preferí colocar mis manos detrás de la nuca y observar el techo. Hubiera querido irme, hubiera querido huir, pero era muy tarde y no tenía otra salida. No quería sentirme así, pero Michiru no salió de mis pensamientos aquella noche y me puse a pensar en qué sentiría yo de enterarme que estaba en los brazos de otro hombre. Un dolor en la boca del estómago me recordó que probablemente me enojaría mucho hasta el punto de volverme loco de coraje, pero al mismo tiempo entendería perfectamente sus razones, pues yo me merecía eso y mucho más. Sin embargo era un cobarde total por no enfrentarla y engañarla de aquella manera.


	6. Amistades

En la mañana me di cuenta de que Serena ya no se encontraba a mi lado, por lo que aproveché rápidamente para salir de aquel departamento. Llegué al mío y me di un buen baño para salir corriendo a la oficina, en donde Aly me esperaba con un café humeante ya dispuesto en mi escritorio. Me apresuré a preparar unos papeles importantes que tenía que entregarle a una señora por su divorcio y que seguramente no tardaría en llegar, solo rogué porque no fuera tan puntual como siempre desde que había contratado sus servicios. Noté que tenía un montón de correos en mi bandeja de entrada pero si me ponía a verlos sabía muy bien que desperdiciaría mucho tiempo, por lo que traté de ignorar el constante parpadeo rojo que salía a un costado de la pantalla de mi laptop. Cuando al fin terminé la papelería, le encargué a Aly que la imprimiera cuanto antes. Afortunadamente me los entregó justo cuando la señora Hachimoto había llegado, por lo que le expliqué de qué trataba cada uno y cómo procederíamos a continuación. Los firmó y sin más preguntas se retiró de la oficina. Personalmente siempre odié los divorcios porque era muy molesto escuchar ambas partes, casi siempre eran razones estúpidas que de haberse hablado se hubieran arreglado, a no ser que fueran cosas extraordinarias que de plano ya no tenían remedio alguno. Casi al medio día, Aly entró a mi habitación asomando la cabeza antes para ver si estaba desocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, Aly?

-Seiya, hay un tal Darien Chiba en la línea, dice que quiere una cita contigo.

-Hmmm… pues agendala, Aly.

-Lo que sucede es que quiere verte fuera del trabajo.

-Ya. Mejor comunícamelo.

Aly salió y al cabo de tres minutos escuche el timbre del teléfono. Lo descolgué con cuidado.

-¿Señor Chiba?-dije cordialmente.

-Buenos días, señor Kou, disculpe que le llame, sé que no está permitido hacer esto pero quisiera verlo por otros asuntos que no tienen que ver con la demanda.

Supe de inmediato que se refería a Rini.

-Por supuesto, ¿dónde quiere que nos veamos?

-Conozco un bar muy agradable, es el "Harajuku Bar".

-Sé cuál es, ¿le parece a las nueve?

-Perfecto.

No tenía muchas ganas de encontrarme con Darien Chiba, pero él estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarme o de decirme cualquier cosa por haber salido con su hija. Además, el tipo no me parecía una mala persona, por lo que traté de tomarlo con calma y pensar que nada de eso tenía que ver con Serena. Regresé a mi departamento más temprano de lo normal para poder dormir el resto de la tarde antes de encontrarme con Darien Chiba o de lo contrario no tendría cabeza para saber de qué me hablaría. A eso de las 8:30 me quité la ropa que usaba para trabajar y me puse unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa y unos zapatos comunes. Después tomé las llaves del vehículo y salí a tiempo para llegar justo a las nueve. Lo vi al fondo del pequeño bar dándole un trago a la botella de cerveza, lucía cansado pero también llevaba ropa normal en vez de los trajes carísimos que seguramente solía usar para estar en su oficina. Al igual que yo, llevaba pantalones vaqueros y el cabello algo despeinado. Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa en el rostro y nos estrechamos la mano amistosamente. El llamó a una mesera con la mano, indicándole desde lejos que me trajera una cerveza igual a la de él y luego me miró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al Harajuku Bar. Era un lugar muy especial aunque pequeño y no muy concurrido, pero mis hermanos y yo solíamos ir allí cuando éramos más jóvenes a divertirnos un rato porque nunca nos gustaron mucho los lugares concurridos y ruidosos.

-Y bien, señor Chiba.-dije quitándome un mechón de cabello del rostro.-En qué puedo ayudarle.

-Bueno, Seiya… ¿le molesta si le digo Seiya?-negué.-Bien, Seiya, llámame Darien, por favor, debemos estar en más confianza. Creo que ya podrás imaginar de qué se trata, es Rini, mi hija.

-Sí, lo imaginé, te debo una explicación de por qué estaba con ella ayer.

-Ya hablé con ella ayer por la noche. Me lo explicó todo y quiero disculparme por mi reacción. La verdad es que más bien quería agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme?

-Sí, por haber festejado con ella su cumpleaños. Sé que esto no debería ser así, que debí ser yo quien la llevara a festejar, pero fue un día muy complicado y como ella me había dicho que la señorita Michiru la llevaría a pasear… pues no me preocupé.

-No te preocupes, lo hice con mucho gusto, de hecho Rini me pareció una niña muy simpática.

-Ella es muy especial. Es muy diferente a cualquier niña de su edad, y no sé si eso deba preocuparme o si debo estar orgulloso.

-Debes estar orgulloso, Darien, aunque también preocupado porque como ya dijiste, es diferente a los demás niños. Debería estar jugando y divirtiéndose en vez de estar encerrada. Admito que eso le ha dado un gran conocimiento, ¿sabes que ayer supo quién era Mamie Van Doren? Ni siquiera yo pude distinguirla de Marilyn Monroe.

Darien rió. La mesera colocó la botella en la mesa, delante de mí y yo la tomé con una mano agradeciendo que estuviera muy fría.

-Rini lee mucho, la única manera que ella me perdona la ausencia es comprándole libros y libros. Siempre me los pides, aunque no me dice lo que yo te acabo de decir, pero sé que lo piensa.-nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que habló de nuevo.-¿Ella te habló sobre su madre?-preguntó de pronto.

-La verdad es que solo me dijo que murió cuando ella nació.

Darien asintió lentamente.

-Me parece que tú y la señorita Michiru son buenas personas, he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella y me parece una excelente persona, además de músico. He llevado a Rini a muchos de sus conciertos y ella la adora.

-Michiru también la quiere mucho, se preocupa mucho por ella.

-Es por eso que quiero platicarte esto, aunque no suelo decir esto muy seguido, es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. Pero sé que la señorita Michiru adora a mi hija y que usted también la querrá pronto, ya que Rini se ha quedado prendada de ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Así es, ayer me estuve un rato con ella y solo se dedicó a hablar de ti.

Yo sonreí. De alguna manera eso me hacía sentir bien conmigo mismo y me hacía sentir bien por la pequeña. Vi cómo metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, extrayendo su cartera. La abrió y después de buscar unos segundos, extrajo de dentro algo que parecía ser una fotografía, la cual me entregó. Yo la observé cuidadosamente. Ciertamente era una fotografía muy bella. En ella se encontraba Darien, pero lucía más joven, no es que luciera viejo en ese momento, pero en esa foto lucía diferente, quizá porque lucía feliz, a su lado había una mujer muy hermosa, con una mirada misteriosa y audaz. Su cabello era violáceo, rizado y muy largo. Sus manos estaban colocadas encima de su pansa de embarazo, de aproximadamente unos seis meses.

-Es la única foto que tengo en la que salimos los tres, aunque Rini todavía no naciera, pero ya estaba con nosotros… Ella era Luna, mi esposa.-dijo tomando la fotografía nuevamente en sus manos.-Nos casamos muy jóvenes, apenas teníamos 22 y ella 18. Nunca tuve otra novia, nunca tuve a ninguna mujer que no fuera ella. Fuimos novios desde que ella tenía quince, sí, muy pequeña, pero bueno, éramos tontos… Luna nunca me lo dijo para no preocuparme, pero estaba enferma. Tenía leucemia.-le dio un trago a su cerveza.- Fue algo con lo que tuvo que luchar toda su vida y yo sin saberlo… nunca pude apoyarla.-Sus ojos se cristalizaron.- Se embarazó a los 23, cinco años después de casarnos. Yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo, acababa de heredar Chiba's Mart, la vida debía de haber sido perfecta… pero el embarazo fue demasiado para ella. Fue cuando el doctor me dijo lo que le pasaba a mi esposa y me dijo que era muy probable que no sobreviviera el bebé. Pero hice todo lo posible por cuidarla tanto a ella como el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Contraté a las mejores enfermeras, a los mejores doctores, pero Luna… Luna se veía peor cada vez que la pansa le seguía creciendo. Hubo un momento en el que me sentía tan deprimido que llegué a desear que el bebé no naciera. Me sentí muy ruin y despiadado, pero era la mujer que amaba, el amor de mi vida y yo simplemente no concebía la vida sin ella. El parto se adelantó y las cosas se complicaron mucho más de lo debido. Duraron horas metidos en el quirófano hasta que el doctor me dijo que era demasiado difícil que los dos sobrevivieran. Entré a ver a Luna y ella sonreía mientras estaba derrumbada sobre esa cama. Cuando me vio comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y me tomó la mano, apretándomela con todas sus fuerzas me rogó que le salvara la vida a nuestro bebé. Yo no podía aceptar algo como aquello, no podía perderla ni ella ni a mi bebé, pero Luna me dijo tantas cosas… dijo que ella ya no quería sufrir más dolor, quería que nuestro bebé viviera y fuera feliz, ella ya estaba cansada de cargar con esa cruz…-noté cómo una lágrima se resbalaba por la mejilla de Darien.-Así que le dije al doctor lo que pasaba. Lo que pasó después ya es historia. Salvaron a Rini, me enteré ese día que era mujer, porque habíamos querido guardar la sorpresa hasta el día de su nacimiento. La tomé en mis brazos y aunque en ese momento olvidé todo por un segundo al ver su cara tan angelical e inocente, después recordé que el amor de mi vida ya no existía. Cuando todo pasó, contraté a su niñera que hasta el día de hoy, me ha ayudado. Durante los primeros meses no me atrevía a tocarla, me recordaba cada momento, cada segundo con ella. Tardé mucho tiempo para recuperarme y cargarla de nuevo. Nunca supe cómo portarme con ella, nunca supe cómo aconsejarla o cómo cuidarla, no tenía claro nada, por lo que siempre la inscribí en clases de esto y clases de aquello, en las mejores escuelas, le he dado todo lo que un padre puede darle a su hija y mucho más. Pero para olvidarme del dolor que todavía siento, decidí refugiarme en el trabajo, malamente, en vez de pasar tiempo con mi hija. Sé que es mi culpa que Rini sea así, sé que es mi culpa y que soy un mal padre y que no merezco tenerla a mi lado, pero es mi hija… es mi hija y de Luna y Rini es todo lo que tengo de ella aunque nunca se lo diga. Yo amo a mi hija y ella es por lo único que he seguido viviendo, quizá de no existir, yo me habría matado solo para estar con Luna otra vez.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que solo se escuchaba la música del bar, el sonido de las copas y el hielo. Darien se terminó su cerveza y luego habló para que nos trajeran más. No podía creer lo que me acababa de contar, sentí que el corazón se me achicaba y que el mundo se me venía abajo. Recordé a mi padre y cómo sufrió cuando mi madre murió, vi a mi padre en Darien y quise llorar también, aunque me detuve. Pero ahora comprendía más a Rini y me sentía aún más protector hacia ella. Ahora entendía por qué Michiru la quería tanto.

-Muchas gracias por contarme esto, Darien.-dije sinceramente.-No puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento… pero quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda, todo lo que esté a mi alcance yo lo voy a hacer. Por ti y por Rini.

-Gracias.-respondió mirándome.-Eso me demuestra que eres bueno y la verdad no esperaba nada de ti. Tienes algo que me hace confiar en ti, desde el otro día en el que me visitaste en mi oficina. Por eso te cité, Seiya, quiero pedirte que siempre que puedas visites a Rini, o la lleves a pasear. Yo aprecio mucho a las personas que mi Rini quiere porque son muy pocas, tú y la señorita Michiru, por ejemplo, y me gustaría que estuvieran cerca de ella porque así ella no se sentiría tan sola.

-Descuida, Darien, yo también le tomé cariño a Rini y no sería ninguna molestia ni problema para mí pasar tiempo con ella de vez en cuando, te aseguro que ella no estará sola.

Él me ofreció una de esas sonrisas que solo los hermanos te pueden ofrecer.

-No quiero ser entrometido, Darien, pero ya que hemos tomado más confianza… bueno, pues me parece que deberías hacer un mayor esfuerzo por pasar tiempo con ella.

-No creas que no lo tengo en mente. Realmente me es difícil… pero yo no quisiera que algún día me sucediera algo y Rini se lleve una mala impresión de mí. Por eso también quiero tu ayuda, Seiya, ¿me ayudarías a acercarme a ella?

-Claro que sí. Lo único que tienes que hacer es salir con ella y cumplirlo, no solo prometerlo, porque entonces ella dejará de confiar en ti y de creer en tus palabras. Me dijo que le prometiste llevarla el fin de semana al parque de diversiones, te recomiendo que no lo olvides.

-Lo sé… ¿por qué no te encargas de recordármelo?, y además puedes venir con nosotros.

-Eh… está bien, no veo por qué no.-tomé de mi cerveza.-Por cierto… pasando a otras cosas, ¿puedes explicarme qué hacías son Serena Tsukino ayer?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que ella fue a buscarme a mi oficina y me pidió que saliéramos para hablar de la demanda. Fue muy amable por lo que no me pude negar a pesar de que yo ya sabía que no podía hablar con ella.

"¿Amable?" pensé, Serena nunca podría ser amable ni con su propia sombra, obviamente se traía algo entre manos.

-Como su abogado entenderás que tengo que saber de qué hablaron.

-La verdad es que comenzamos a hablar de ello, pero después lo olvidamos y comenzamos a hablar de cosas personales.-sonrió.-Me pareció una mujer muy agradable.

De pronto me cayó el veinte. Darien comenzó a hablar de Serena como si fuera la madre Teresa de Calcuta, lo que no me pareció bien, pues Serena no era más que la hija de Satanás. Pude darme cuenta de que Serena lo que quería era engatusar al pobre hombre, ese era su plan, si no… ¿por qué comportarse como si fuera la virgen María? Obviamente Darien al no conocerla no pudo darse cuenta de que era una arpía con todo el significado que aquella palabra implicaba. El resto de la noche continuamos platicando sin darnos cuenta del tiempo, Darien era muy agradable y nunca dejamos de platicar. Sin darnos cuenta, la mesera que nos estuvo atendiendo toda la noche nos dijo amablemente que ya estaban por cerrar. Darien pagó la cuenta, y me dijo que más me valía no oponerme. Nos despedimos fuera del lugar, dándonos la mano.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Seiya, nunca creí encontrar en ti a un buen amigo.

Yo sonreí.

-Mucho menos yo, aunque dejemos esto en secreto de la señorita Tsukino o nos vendrá mal a los dos.-bromee.-Nos veremos el fin de semana, entonces.

Ambos regresamos a nuestros coches. Sentí cierto alivio recorriendo mi cuerpo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía amigos y Darien Chiba me parecía el más adecuado, pues nos habíamos caído muy bien y éramos muy afines. A pesar de haber estado tomando toda la noche, no me sentía mareado ni exhausto, pues como dormí toda la tarde, tenía energías de sobra. Por lo que cuando llegué a mi departamento, encendí la laptop y me dediqué a revisar mi correo, encontrando tres de Michiru preguntándome cómo me había ido con Rini, por lo que duré aproximadamente una hora contándole cada detalle de mi cita con Rini y de mi cita con Darien, sabiendo que Michiru odiaba que no le explicara cada detalle de las cosas que le interesaban. Ya eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana cuando apagué el ordenador y me fui a dormir.

Dos días después, me encontraba estacionado frente a la escuela primaria 132. Traía puestos mis lentes oscuros RayBan y mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Vi a Rini mirarme desde lo lejos, tapando los rayos del sol con una de sus manos y haciendo una sonrisa burlona. Antes de cruzarse la calle, se aseguró que no viniera ningún carro y prácticamente corrió hasta mí.

-¡Seiya!-dijo dándome un ligero abrazo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti para ir a jugar videojuegos.

-¿Videojuegos?-preguntó extrañada.-Yo no juego eso, Seiya, atrofian el cerebro.

-¡Rini! De ser así muchos ya serían zombies. Anda, será divertido.-dije obligándola a subirse al carro.-Te prometo que te dejaré tomar todos los moka que quieras.

La senté en el copiloto, abrochándole el cinturón y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien, pero me compras una pizza.

-Creí que eras demasiado inteligente para comer chatarra. Eso tiene lípidos, ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió.

-¡Ya, ya! Ya que me harás romper mis actividades pues qué más da si como pizza.

Llegamos al Crown en donde Unazuki nos sonrió y nos llevó hasta la mesa de siempre. Le pedí la pizza que Michiru y yo siempre pedíamos y mientras la preparaban, llevé a Rini al otro lado del restaurante en donde estaban los videojuegos. Noté la cara de sorpresa de Rini cuando vi aquella sala llena de máquinas, ruido, luces y niños. Saludé a Andrew, el gerente del lugar que era mi amigo y me dejó pasar. Andrew me dejaba jugar gratis siempre que iba, aunque tenía varios años sin ir, pero me pareció buena idea llevar a Rini para que se despabilara de su propia presión mental. Al principio batalló mucho para entenderle a las máquinas y después batalló para sus técnicas de juego, pero al fin logró agarrarle al asunto y poco a poco fue mejorando. Media hora después, regresamos al restaurante y devoramos la pizza entera entre los dos. Esperamos un rato a que se nos bajara la comida y luego regresamos a los juegos en donde desperdiciamos gran parte de la tarde. Rini comenzó a vencerme con más frecuencia debido a su inteligencia, aunque nunca hubiera jugado antes, logró entender el juego incluso mejor que yo y me vencía cada vez que le daba la gana, y otras me dejaba ganar para burlarse de mí. A las siete en punto regresamos al restaurante y ordenamos dos moka. Vi por el vidrio que Serena caminaba por delante de la cafetería, al vernos, no dudó en meterse. Cuando Rini la vio, decidió girar su rostro hacia otro lado donde no estuviera Serena.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Esta niña debería estar en su casa haciendo sus deberes.

Rini volteó el rostro y la miró severamente.

-Yo siempre termino mis trabajos a tiempo, así que no tengo que llevarme deberes a casa.

-Las niñas deben de estar metidas en la cama y no deben tomar café.

-Yo me duermo a las nueve y tomo café muy seguido, puedo soportarlo.

-¿No te enseñaron a no contestarle a tus mayores, niña?

-¿No te enseñaron a no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas?

Serena se puso roja y apretó los puños. Yo miré la escena divertido aunque la verdad prefería quedarme a solas con Rini que tener la compañía de Serena. Antes de que pelearan más fuerte decidí intervenir.

-Serena, será mejor que te vayas a casa.

-¿Qué? Pero si esta mocosa no tiene…

-Ya, ya, vete ya, luego te busco.

Ni siquiera respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y salió echando humo del lugar. Rini rió divertida por la actitud de Serena, según me dijo Rini parecía tener cinco años en vez de ser un adulto y también dijo que seguramente ella era más madura que la "rubia oxigenada". Cada vez me impresionaba más Rini, conforme más la conocía, me caía mejor y disfrutaba de su compañía. A las ocho la dejé en la puerta de su casa, justo al mismo tiempo que Darien llegaba y me saludó con la mano cuando se bajó del coche que había estacionado hacía cinco segundos. Llegué a mi departamento para trabajar en el caso de la señora Hachimoto que afortunadamente si el esposo aceptaba las condiciones, ya terminaría y no tendría que volver a ver a ninguno de los dos. Serena me llamó más de veinte veces al celular, pero me negué a responder, ni siquiera tenía ganas de escuchar su voz. Temí que se presentara en mi departamento pero afortunadamente no fue así. Decidí que lo mejor era apagar el celular y olvidarme de ella por ese día.

Dormí placenteramente esa noche sin preocupaciones ni tormentos. Dormí tan bien que a la mañana siguiente llegué más temprano de lo normal a la oficina. Cuando Aly llegó se asomó por la puerta y abrió los ojos como platos al verme. "Sí que tenía ganas de trabajar hoy." Me dijo burlonamente. A las diez de la mañana recibí la visita del inspector al que había enviado a hacer la investigación para la demanda de Serena. Me dijo que no tenía muchas novedades, tan solo que había logrado encontrar a dos personas en la compañía de Darien que podían darle razón sobre el asunto, no me gustó mucho el lento avance pero no dije nada, pues estaba consciente que tendría que esperar para obtener resultados convincentes y reales, pero como yo mismo le había pedido que me diera un informe semanal, no me queje. Aly me llevó mi café junto con una empanada rellena de cajeta que según me dijo, su mamá había preparado para mí y para ella. Le agradecí y le pedí que se tomara su café conmigo. Platicamos durante un rato mientras nos comimos aquel exquisito pan hecho por su madre, tuve que admitir que aunque no me gustaran mucho las cosas dulces, me había encantado. Justo cuando Aly se disponía a limpiar todo, Serena entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y luego se cruzó de brazos al ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Por qué no estás en tu lugar de trabajo?-le dijo a Aly tan arrogantemente que mi secretaria no se molestó en responderle. Esperé a que Aly saliera de la habitación y luego miré severamente a Serena.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-¡Uy! Primero me haces el amor tan pasionalmente y luego me hablas como le hablarías a un basurero.

-Serena, no tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo.

-¿Por qué rayos dejas de hablarme por días? He estado esperando tus avances en el caso y además no comprendo por qué no me buscas.

-Mira, Serena.-dije poniéndome de pie pero sin moverme de mi lugar.-Te he dicho muchas veces que yo no tengo que reportarte nada, ni soy tu empleado ni mucho menos tu novio, si no te he dicho nada es porque estos casos son procesos lentos que llevan tiempo, así que tendrás que ser paciente, por lo tanto no hay razones para vernos.

Ella se acercó a mí rodeando el escritorio y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro con delicadeza.

-Tenemos razones de sobra para vernos.

-No lo creo.-dije quitando su mano de mi hombro.-Y te voy a pedir un favor.

Me miró divertida.

-No quiero que te acerques a Darien Chiba, ya te lo había dicho, a él podrás engañarlo, pero a mí no, no quiero que te estés burlando de él.

-¡Basta! Darien es un hombre que puede cuidarse solo, ¿me vas a decir que son muy amigos ahora?

-Pues sí, lo somos. Por eso mismo no quiero que te estés burlando de él.

-Solo eso me faltaba. No me parecería raro que quisieras de pronto hacer que él gane la demanda.

-Nada de eso. Si fue tu empresa la que creo ese producto entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Yo ya te dije que es así, pero te empeñas en averiguar cosas que no tienen sentido.

-Tienen sentido porque en la corte al juez no le va a importar nada de lo que le digamos si no tenemos pruebas, ¿me entiendes?

-No me gustas cuando estas así, Seiya Kou, me voy a ir porque ya no soporto tus argumentos falsos.

Serena salió golpeando la puerta tras de sí. Era la primera vez que se iba de aquella manera, normalmente no le importaba cuántas veces la insultara o me burlara de ella, siempre se quedaba, pero ahora parecía tener miedo a que yo continuara diciéndole la verdad, lo cual me pareció sumamente extraño viniendo de ella. Pero aun así estaba casi seguro de que en la noche no resistiría y casi podía asegurar que la tendría en mi departamento molestándome como siempre. Tal como lo pensé, escuché el timbre pasadas de las nueve. Ahí estaba Serena de pie, luciendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes. Me pareció gracioso verla vestida de aquella manera cuando siempre traía puesto un vestido ajustado para mostrar todo lo que tenía al mundo. Me empujó y entró sin que yo la invitara. "No sé por qué no se me hace raro verte aquí." Le grité cuando vi que se escabullía a mi habitación. Al notar que no regresaba fui a ver qué sucedía y vi cómo se quitaba la blusa y el sujetador de una vez. Rodé los ojos y de pronto vi cómo de su bolso sacaba algo que parecía ser un dildo. Me reí. No creí que le gustara jugar a esas cosas, aunque tampoco debería de parecerme extraño. Me acerqué a ella y le bajé los pantalones de un tirón. Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos, comenzó a acariciarme el pene con ambas manos, provocando de inmediato mi erección. Yo, en cambio, tomé el juguete y antes de introducírselo, juguetee con mis dedos dentro de ella hasta que noté la humedad brotar de su cuerpo. Poco a poco lo fui introduciendo dejándome guiar por sus gemidos, para después hacer lo mismo pero con más rapidez. Cuando ya se hubo cansado de ese juego, me empujó suavemente sobre la cama para empezar a deslizar sus labios sobre mi miembro lentamente. Odiaba que hiciera eso porque para mí era insoportablemente placentero. Minutos después la tenía de espaldas hacia mí, por lo que me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y en esa misma posición la obligué a inclinarse en cuatro. Introduciendo primero uno de mis dedos en su vagina, encontré el orificio correcto y luego me introduje yo. La tomé de la cadera y comencé a moverme, sintiendo sus glúteos golpear mi ingle cada vez que la penetraba. Nunca habíamos probado esa posición, pero me pareció divertida. Noté el cabello de Serena tambalearse y aunque no podía ver su rostro, sus gemidos me revelaban el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo. Así continuamos por un rato y luego me decidí a tocarle los senos mientras mis movimientos se hacían más rápidos. Como esa vez si me puse protección, no me importó terminar dentro de ella y luego se hizo para atrás para caer sobre mí. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que sin que yo le dijera nada, se puso en pie y se marchó.

El fin de semana, Darien y Rini me recogieron en mi departamento para ir al parque de diversiones. Tuve que llamarle más de diez veces a Darien toda la semana para que no se le ocurriera olvidar la cita o Rini se entristecería. Llegamos a eso de las 12 del mediodía y afortunadamente no había tanta gente. Compramos los boletos para entrar y en cuanto estuvimos dentro, Rini nos jaló a ambos hasta el primer juego mecánico. Ni siquiera nos acordamos de comer porque Rini se negó a bajar de todas las montañas rusas y juegos que se cruzaban por su camino, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse fue que decidió que ya tenía hambre y compramos hot dogs muy calientes. Rini lucía muy feliz y Darien también, lo que me pareció mejor de lo que esperaba. Como ni Darien ni yo quismos seguir exponiendo nuestros corazones a un infarto en aquellos monstruosos juegos, decidimos ir al show de magia y circo que hacían bajo una carpa enorme y llamativa en el centro del parque. A decir verdad me sentí como un niñato impresionándome por todos los actos que hacían de contorsiones y vuelos por los aires. Rini era la más emocionada y no dejaba de tomar fotos con la nueva Nikon que Darien le había regalado por su cumpleaños. A las diez salimos del parque de diversiones y Rini renegaba porque según ella ya se le había pasado la hora de dormir, pero que no se quejaba mucho porque era sábado y no tendría que despertarse tan temprano al día siguiente. Por lo que Darien y yo decidimos dejarla en casa e irnos al Harajuku Bar después, en donde pasamos el resto de la noche escuchando a una banda de rock noventero en inglés. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando llegué a mi departamento y sin pensarlo marqué el número de habitación de Michiru. Escuché su voz confundida y ronca por el esfuerzo de haberse despertado.

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora?

-Lo siento Mich…-dije sin darme cuenta de que solo le decía "Mich" cuando quería molestarla o cuando estaba borracho.

-Seiya Kou, ¿de dónde vienes llegando?

-Fui con Darien al Harajuku Bar.

-¿Y Rini?

-En casa, dormida, nos merecíamos un descanso después de haber estado todo el día en el parque de diversiones.

Escuché la risa de Michiru a través del auricular.

-Hay, amor, mejor duerme ya, estas borracho.

-Michiru.-dije de pronto volviéndome serio.

-¿Qué sucede, Seiya?

-Te extraño.

-Yo más.-dijo suavizando el tono de voz.-Tengo unas ganas inmensas de echarme a tus brazos y besarte.

No entendí muy bien por qué pero cuando me dijo eso una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-Te estaré esperando.

-¿Por qué hay que esperar? Sé que no puedo estar contigo en estos momentos pero… hay alternativas a nuestro pequeño problema.

De pronto no mi mente llena de alcohol no comprendía muy bien las insinuaciones de Michiru, pero cuando me preguntó qué era lo que llevaba puesto, entonces caí en cuenta.

-Dime tú que llevas puesto.

-Solo llevo mi baby doll azulado… ese transparente, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza sin darme cuenta de que Michiru no podía verme.

-Tócate.-me dijo de pronto.-Haz que yo me toque.

El solo hecho de imaginármela con ese baby doll y queriendo tocarse me hizo temblar. Michiru nunca había hecho eso conmigo por teléfono, así que era algo fuera de lo común y mi estado de ebriedad fue descendiendo conforme me imaginaba su cuerpo. Me susurró algunas cosas que provocaron que mi miembro se pusiera duro.

-Michiru… quiero que imagines que soy yo el que te está acariciando y que la humedad ha comenzado a brotar de tu cuerpo haciendo que me sea más fácil acariciar tu clítoris. Introdujo después dos de mis dedos lentamente mientras beso tus pechos…

-Seiya…-logró decir entre gemidos.-Estoy mojada…mucho…-se calló unos segundos.-Estoy lamiéndote el pene como te gusta, constantemente sin prisas, saboreando cada poro de él.

Hicimos eso por veinte minutos más hasta que escuché el peculiar sonido que Michiru emitía cuando tenía un orgasmo. Yo también terminé y debo agradecer que la borrachera se me hubiera ido porque si no me hubiera ido mal mientras dormía, pero Michiru logró sacarme de mi ensimismamiento y debo admitir que aunque no me esperaba que ella quisiera hacer algo así, me gustó mucho y el solo hecho de imaginármela hacer todo lo que le dije, fue fantástico. Aunque mereciera un balazo en la cabeza por mis acciones, en ese momento desee tenerla en frente para hacerle esas cosas yo mismo.

Escuché que me dijo algunas otras cosas, pero ya no entendí sus palabras porque sin darme cuenta me quedé totalmente dormido con el teléfono en la oreja. Soñé con ella y soñé que me acogía en sus brazos mientras me besaba en la frente, susurrándome al oído que todo estaría bien. Incluso sentí su delicada piel rozando la mía y percibí el olor a lavanda en su cabello. Fue un sueño tan extrañamente satisfactorio que no me di cuenta de todas las horas que había dormido porque desperté a las tres de la tarde del domingo.


	7. Preocupación Involuntaria

Los días pasaron lentamente para mí. El trabajo me consumía la mayoría de mi tiempo puesto que tenía varios casos pendientes en los que me dediqué a trabajar mientras mis investigadores se encargaban del caso del corporativo Craft, así que aproveché para avanzar con otros más, sin mencionar que al fin terminé el de la señora Hachimoto. Rini me visitó en mi oficina un par de veces y cuando tenía tiempo la llevé a tomar helado. Darien y yo fuimos al Harajuku Bar unas cuantas veces más, ya se nos estaba haciendo costumbre y debo admitir que me agradó, porque gracias a él me distraía y me evitaba la pena de encontrarme con Serena en cada momento. Esa noche de viernes me quedé de ver con él nuevamente en el bar, agradecía internamente que al día siguiente Michiru al fin regresara después de tres largas semanas que me parecieron eternas. Lo vi sentado en la barra porque nuestra mesa estaba ocupada por un par de jovencitas que nada tenían que estar haciendo allí. Me senté a su lado y de pronto algo no me cuadraba. Lucía una ridícula sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy peculiar. Ordené a la camarera un Scotch en las rocas y lo observé detenidamente. Tenía varios días sin verlo y definitivamente estaba cambiado, por lo que no soporté más y tuve que preguntarle, aunque conociendo a Darien él tampoco hubiera podido resistirse a contarme lo que le sucedía.

-Y bien.-dije colocando mi vaso sobre la barra.- ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

-Por supuesto, aunque sería mejor no decírtelo porque seguramente me vas a regañar, o lo que es peor, podrías dejar a mi hija sin padre.-bromeó.

-Ya. Déjame adivinar… lo que te pasa tiene nombre y apellido.

-Seiya… no quiero que te molestes, pero es que esa mujer me vuelve loco. He salido con ella un par de veces y cada vez que la veo y la escucho pienso que es lo único que me gustaría hacer toda mi vida.

-¿No crees que esos pensamientos son algo precipitados?

-Lo son, sin duda, pero debes comprender que mi situación es algo precaria… tengo años sin pensar en ninguna mujer, Seiya, ocho, para ser exactos. Desde que Luna murió yo… yo nunca me he atrevido mirar a nadie, pero Serena Tsukino es diferente… ella enciende cosas en mí que creí que habían muerto hace mucho.

Me quedé estupefacto con las palabras de Darien. Realmente comenzaba a sentir cosas por Serena y eso me asustaba más que nada, porque Darien era una buena persona, de buenos sentimientos y muy pasional, fuera lo que fuera que Serena estaba maquinando, Darien no se lo merecía y por supuesto que no sería nada bueno viniendo de ella. Decidí que si comenzaba a hablarle mal de Serena se enojaría conmigo, por lo que era mejor que hablara con ella y no con él, aunque sería inútil pues ella no obedecía a nadie, pero no podía permitir que engañara a Darien tan deliberadamente.

-¿Acaso ella… te ha demostrado esa clase de interés?

-¡Por supuesto! Si no fuera así créeme que yo no estaría tan ridículamente emocionado. Se porta muy bien conmigo, es por eso que me siento como un adolescente. Creo que a pesar de que no la conozco del todo, siento que podría ser la mujer con quien puedo rehacer mi vida. Ella me dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así con alguien, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Ya.-dije sin pestañear.-Solo quiero saber una cosa, Darien, ¿qué va a suceder con la demanda? Fuiste tú quien la demandó y quien reclama su producto.

-Bueno, eso lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso, pero en cuanto haya alguna oportunidad abordaré el tema.

-¿Cuál es tu posición? Es decir… ¿si tanto te gusta aun quieres que prosiga todo?

-Pues… creo que aunque me guste mucho sigo queriendo mi producto, eso no cambiaría mucho nuestra situación legal, pero por otro lado… si ella me acepta estoy dispuesto a comenzar una relación.

Le di un trago a mi bebida sorprendido por todo lo que estaba escuchando. Definitivamente esto no era casualidad, ahora estaba más que seguro de que Serena tenía un malévolo plan entre manos. Lo único que me confortaba era que Darien seguía en pie con la demanda y que su situación con Serena no cambiaría las cosas, porque así Serena se enojaría y Darien podría ver sus intenciones reales.

-Debes de considerar muchas cosas.-traté de disuadirlo.-Primero que nada está tu hija, ella debe ser lo más importante para ti y qué tal si no le gusta Serena, además, Serena es muy joven para ti Darien… no me refiero a que seas viejo, pero la mujer apenas tiene 23 mientras que tú ya rondas los 33, eres diez años mayor que ella, ¿no crees que hay demasiada diferencia en cuanto a sus mentalidades?

-Quizá tienes razón, Seiya, soy muy maduro para una mujer de su edad, sin embargo, Serena me ha demostrado que es bastante madura para su edad, es muy inteligente y bueno… creo que por eso mismo se llevaría bien con Rini.

-No creo que a Rini le agrade nadie que se acerque a ti.

-En eso también tienes razón pero bueno… Rini tendrá que entender que quiero ser feliz nuevamente.

Darien tenía razón y yo no podía negarlo ni contradecirlo, él se merecía ser feliz nuevamente, pero Serena definitivamente no era la mujer indicada para él. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema porque si no me sería muy difícil retener mis verdaderos pensamientos. Nos despedimos más temprano de lo usual porque yo tenía que ir muy temprano al aeropuerto por Michiru, así que a las doce de la noche yo ya me encontraba llegando a mi departamento. Cuando introduje la llave no pude evitar notar por el rabillo del ojo cómo se encendía una pequeña luz del otro lado del pasillo. Escuché el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo mientras se acercaba a mí y noté el cigarrillo que acababa de ser encendido entre los dedos. Serena me miró fijamente como esperando a que la invitara pasar, pero preferí no abrir mi departamento aun.

-No sé por qué ya no me sorprende encontrarte.

-No creas que estoy contenta, Seiya Kou, odio, ¡odio que me ignores por días enteros!

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te ignore por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Mira, Serena, podrás engañar a Darien Chiba pero a mí no, sé muy bien que algo te traes entre manos y quieres engañarlo.

Ella rió sin siquiera intentar negar mis acusaciones.

-Darien es un hombre muy apuesto, y con mucho dinero, claro, con más de lo que yo soñaba.

-Estás jugando sucio, si no te alejas de él te juro que voy a hacer lo que sea con tal de quitártelo de encima.

-Eso no será fácil, amor, ese hombre ya cayó, es muy tarde. Lo único que me queda hacer es portarme bien para amarrarlo y _voila_. El único obstáculo que aún no he logrado quitar es esa odiosa niñita.

-Está por demás decirte que mucho menos te quiero cerca de Rini, ¿me entiendes? Si quieres dañar a Darien, hazlo, pues ya es un adulto y si no se da cuenta de tus intenciones allá él, pero a Rini no se te ocurra tocarla.

-¡Dios! No creí que le hubieras tomado tanto cariño a la mocosa. ¿También me va a alejar de ti?-dijo intentando tocarme, pero me quité.-Si me aleja de su padre y además de ti, no la quiero rondando en mi vida.

-Vete.-dije girándome para entrar a mi departamento.-Le voy a demostrar a Darien que no vales nada y que solo quieres engatusarlo.

Escuché su risa mientras se burlaba de mí y de todos. Cerré la puerta con llave y además puse la aldaba. Duré un rato tratando de conciliar el sueño porque cada vez que pensaba en el asunto me daba miedo y temía lo que Serena pudiera hacer. No quería que le hiciera daño a mi amigo porque él ya estaba muy herido para soportar algo así.

Llegué al aeropuerto media hora antes de que el vuelo de Corea del Norte llegara. Estuve dando vueltas por el lugar y no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Cuando llegué nuevamente al andén de vuelos asiáticos, me di cuenta de que estaba sucediendo algo malo. Los oficiales que estaban esperando el vuelo lucían ajetreados y corrían de un lado a otro mientras hablaban por radio. Me alerté porque presentí de inmediato que algo estaba mal, por lo que decidí acercarme a preguntar. Uno de ellos me dijo que no tenía tiempo porque había un enorme problema con el vuelvo que venía en camino. El corazón se me aceleró, en ese avión venía Michiru y yo no quería que le pasara nada, por lo que lo volví a intentar con otro hombre, argumentando que en el avión se encontraba mi novia y que si algo le sucedía los iba a culpar, además mencionando mi nombre el tipo se me quedó mirando con cara de terror, pues sabía a cuántos criminales había hundido en la cárcel. Me dijo que el avión había presentado una falla de último minuto y que una de sus turbinas no estaba funcionando, eso había afectado el aterrizaje y necesitaban pensar en algo para que no fueran a chocar ni a estrellarse. El corazón se me detuvo por unos minutos y me imaginé lo peor. Yo no podía perder a Michiru así que le exigí al hombre que pensara en algo rápido, aunque el oficial no tenía la culpa de esas fallas. Observamos el avión descender con tal rapidez desde las alturas que por un momento se estrellaría contra el suelo pero de pronto el piloto se encargó de jalarlo provocando que dejara de caer y siguiera una línea recta. El avión siguió ese curso hasta que fue frenando, pero la rapidez era tanto que aunque frenaba no pudo evitar golpearse contra uno de los muros que bordeaban el edifico, causando un incendio. Para ese entonces, todo el personal de seguridad, así como los de prevención, y por supuesto yo, salimos corriendo a la pista de aterrizajes. El incendio comenzó en la parte trasera del avión y un cuerpo de seguridad ya estaba sacando a los pasajeros, algunos estaban heridos, otros ilesos, pero necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que pudiera explotar o incendiarse completamente. Me apresuré a subir por las enormes escaleras que llegaban hasta la compuerta del avión y entré sin que me dieran permiso. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Michiru porque si algo le sucedía… la vi en su asiento medio desmayada con un golpe en la cabeza y con el cinturón todavía puesto. Estaba tratando de desabrocharse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y llegué tan rápido como pude. Le desabroché el cinturón con tanta desesperación que por un momento creí que lo tendría que arrancar. La tomé con ambos brazos y salí del avión bajando con mucho cuidado. Ya había varias ambulancias en el perímetro y un paramédico me quitó a Michiru al verme corriendo con ella en brazos, por lo que la subió a la ambulancia y comenzaron a darle auxilio. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que reaccionó y le limpiaron la herida en la cabeza. Según me dijo el paramédico, no tenía nada grave, tan solo se había golpeado y una pierna se le había roto en un intento por salirse del asiento. Me dijo que tenía que ir al hospital general para que le enyesaran la pierna, así que me fui directo a mi coche para alcanzarlos allá, no sin antes recoger su equipaje. Media hora más tarde llegué al hospital, en donde Taiki me recibió en la sala de urgencias, llevándome directamente a la sala donde tenían a Michiru. Cuando me vio dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y me extendió el brazo para indicarme que me acercara.

-Amor.-me dijo con su voz suave y dulce.-No me he muerto, quita esa cara ya.

La besé tiernamente en los labios.

-No sabes el miedo que tenía de que te hubiera pasado algo… no hubiera podido soportarlo.

Taiki sonreía mientras nos escuchaba y seguía enyesando la pierna de Michiru.

-Créeme que yo tuve más miedo que tú… yo iba dentro.-dijo poniéndose seria.-Pero afortunadamente solo me rompí una pierna…

-No se preocupen.-intervino Taiki.-Solo tendrás que durar con el yeso sin apoyar el pie por una semana, tuviste suerte porque pudo haber sido peor y entonces tendrías que durar semanas con el yeso.

-Te extrañaba ya mucho.-me dijo Michiru.-Qué bueno que estabas ahí.

-Por supuesto que iba a estar ahí, no iba a dejar que llegaras sola. Y yo te extrañaba más.

Media hora después, Michiru y yo salimos del hospital, aunque Michiru tenía que usar unas horribles muletas que le ayudarían a no apoyar el pie. Nos dirigimos a su casa y durante todo el trayecto me platicó sobre cada cosa que hizo en su estancia en Corea. Me platicó sobre sus alumnos, los lugares que conoció, la comida, el hotel, las personas que había conocido. Cuando llegamos a su departamento, la ayudé a subir y duré todo el día a su lado, complaciéndola en todo momento y escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirme. Yo también le platiqué lo que había estado haciendo aunque omitiendo algunas cosas… realmente me sentía muy preocupado por lo que hubiera podido pasarle a Michiru en ese avión. Por un instante imaginé mi vida sin ella y el mundo se derrumbó delante de mis ojos. El solo hecho de pensar en perderla me destrozaba por dentro y no hubiera querido ni saber lo que eso significaba en mi vida. Me estuve a su lado todo el día, recostados en la cama, charlando, comiendo chucherías y viendo la televisión. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que Michiru me hacía falta y de lo perdido que me hubiera sentido sin ella, sin sus cuidados, sin sus consejos, sin sus pláticas, sin su cuerpo… me apreté contra ella mientras pasaba mi brazos por sus hombros y sentí cómo recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. El aroma a sandía proveniente de su cabello llegó hasta mi nariz y hundí mi cara en su cabello sintiendo la suave textura en la piel de mi rostro.

Me quedé a dormir con ella porque aún no se acostumbraba a usar las muletas. Por la mañana la senté en la mesita de la cocina y me dediqué a prepararle su desayuno favorito, que consistía de huevos estrellados, tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja. Nunca fui un buen cocinero pero por alguna razón a Michiru siempre le gustaba ese desayuno cuando yo se lo hacía, así que decidí complacerla. Mientras servía en los platos, el timbré sonó y noté que Michiru pretendía levantarse, por lo que dejé lo que hacía y corrí hasta la puerta evitándole a Michiru el esfuerzo. Cuando abrí la puerta sentí cómo Rini se me echaba encima mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Seiya-chan!-dijo apretándome fuertemente.

-Rini.-dije sorprendido.-Qué haces por aquí.

-Obviamente viene a verme a mí.-interrumpió Michiru.

Entonces Rini me soltó y salió corriendo a los brazos de Michiru. Las vi abrazarse tiernamente y me pareció una escena muy bonita. Hasta ese día no las había visto juntas y no tenía idea de lo mucho que se querían. Michiru la besó en la mejilla y Rini se dedicó a observar su yeso. Tuve que sacar otro plato para servirle desayuno a Rini también. Coloqué los tres en la mesita y mientras comíamos, escuchábamos las noticias que Rini nos tenía mientras no dejaba de recordarle a Michiru cuánto la había extrañado y lo mucho que yo la había frecuentado para no dejarla sola y que por eso también me quería mucho.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra tu papá, Rini?-preguntó Michiru de pronto.

Rini reaccionó de una manera muy peculiar e hizo un gesto extraño arrugando el entrecejo.

-Salió.-dijo cortante.

Yo sabía perfectamente con quién, de otra manera no me explicaba la reacción de Rini.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Michiru de nuevo.

-Salió con la víbora de Serena Tsukino.-soltó

Michiru abrió los ojos como platos mientras me miraba como para pedirme una explicación.

-Rini, te he dicho que no te expreses así, ¿acaso no te agrada Serena?

-Esa mujer es muy extraña… se porta muy bien con mi papá, pero cuando la veo a los ojos… es como si ocultara algo.

Decidí cambiar de tema porque no quería que ni Michiru ni Rini comenzaran a hablar más de eso, lo único que quería era olvidar el tema. Rini dijo que mi tocino era el mejor que había probado en el mundo y quiso dos tiras más. Pasamos el resto del día en el departamento de Michiru viendo películas de suspenso que muchas veces tardé en comprender, pero según Rini, esas películas te hacían pensar y las de Disney ya eran demasiado fáciles para su expandida mente. Me sentí realmente tonto cuando en algunas escenas me escondía bajo las sabanas y Michiru y Rini se burlaban de mí. Por la noche decidimos ir a cenar al Crown, ya que Michiru moría de ganas de probar comida de su Tokio pues estaba harta de la comida coreana. Rini, Michiru y yo llegamos al Crown a eso de las ocho. Nos sentamos en donde siempre y ordenamos la pizza que siempre pedíamos pero con tamaño doble porque ahora éramos tres. Michiru y yo vimos entrar a Darien con Serena en el momento en que Unazuki dejaba nuestra pizza en la mesa. Rini siguió nuestra mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Rodó los ojos y se giró en cuanto llegaron a nuestra mesa.

-Michiru.-dijo Darien sorprendido.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Bueno, antes que nada, qué gusto verte.

-Igualmente, Darien, pues ha sido un accidente en realidad… Hola, Serena.

-¡Hay Michiru! Pero por Dios, eso ha sido horrible… luces terriblemente.-respondió Serena mientras enredaba su brazo en el de Darien.

Michiru torció la boca y estuvo a punto de responder pero decidí intervenir.

-A mí me parece que luce hermosa de todas formas.-sonreí mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Serena rodó los ojos discretamente y vi cómo le acariciaba el cabello a Rini, pero ésta se quitó al instante temiendo que Serena la siguiera tocando.

-Rini, no te comportes así.-le dijo Darien enojado.

-Descuida.-dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos.-Estoy seguro de que a Rini no le importara que nos sentemos con ustedes.

-De hecho.-respondió Rini.-Esta pizza solo alcanza para tres, lo siento.

-Pero Rini…-trató de decir Darien siendo interrumpido por Serena.

-Darien, he visto un restaurante a unas cuadras de aquí, ¿vamos?, me encantaría conocerlo.

Se despidieron de nosotros y salieron del lugar. Miré severamente a Rini quien sonreía con satisfacción al tiempo que se colocaba un enorme trozo de pizza en la boca. Decidimos olvidar lo ocurrido y nos dispusimos a devorarnos la enorme pizza. Dejamos a Rini en su casa dos horas después y yo llevé a Michiru también. Esta vez sí me quedé en mi departamento porque al siguiente día era día de trabajo.

Durante toda la semana, tanto Rini como yo cuidamos de Michiru, ayudándola en todo lo posible. Afortunadamente, el sábado, una semana después de su regreso, Taiki le quitó el yeso pidiéndole que por ese día y el domingo no se moviera para así el lunes poder moverse con toda naturalidad. Por lo que pasamos otro fin de semana en su departamento. El domingo por la noche, Darien me envió un mensaje de texto para vernos en el Harajuku Bar a las nueve, por lo que se lo mostré a Michiru y me dijo que no había problema por ella, así que dejé a Rini en su casa y luego me dirigí al bar. Llegué primero yo y diez minutos después lo vi entrar.

-¿Y Rini?

-Bueno, la dejé en casa, no pretendías que la trajera, ¿o sí?-bromee.

Darien se rió y le llamó a la mesera. Mientras nos traían las bebidas, le platiqué sobre el accidente de Michiru, a lo cual Darien me respondió que era sumamente extraño porque esos aviones tenían probabilidad de descomponerse en 1 de 100, eran casi invencibles y muy nuevos.

-Tuve que regañar a Rini después de haberse portado así con Serena.

-Te dije que ella no le agradaría que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así se portó muy mal. Tiene que ir aceptando que Serena y yo estamos teniendo una relación.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya es formal?-dije asustado.

-Así es.-sonrió.-Aceptó intentar una relación conmigo, traté de decírselo a Rini pero me fue imposible, no quiere escuchar nada que trate sobre Serena.

-Pero Darien… ¿estás completamente seguro?

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Seiya, ya te había dicho que Serena Tsukino me hace sentir cosas que creí muertas dentro de mí. Esa mujer me hace vibrar… me hace feliz y estoy seguro de que ella se siente igual.

-Hmmm….

-Bueno, bueno, en realidad tenía que contarte otra cosa. Me voy de viaje por negocios en tres días y quiero que me cuides a Rini mientras no estoy.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo, ya sabes que con mucho gusto le echaremos un ojo.

-Me siento más tranquilo… ella está segura en la casa, pero se siente mal de estar siempre encerrada sin hablar con nadie.

-Sabes que tanto Michiru como yo adoramos estar con Rini, vete sin cuidado.

Nos fuimos dos horas después porque teníamos trabajo al día siguiente. Llegué a casa con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza. Cuando estacioné mi coche vi por el espejo retrovisor un auto aparcado del otro lado de la calle que era tremendamente familiar y sentí la bilis recorrer mi cuerpo. Me bajé a paso lento tratando de evitar lo imposible. La vi de pie con una pierna recargada en la pared, fuera de mi departamento. Vi cómo tiraba la colilla del cigarro y la aplastaba lentamente con sus tacones. Se echó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió burlonamente. Cuando estuve frente a ella sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello e inmediatamente me tensé y la miré directamente a los ojos sin pestañear. _Poker face._

-¡Dios! Puedo sentir cada músculo de tu cuerpo tensarse, Seiya, tómate un respiro.-susurró en mi oreja.

-Qué curioso que estés aquí, tenía que verte.

-¿Ah, sí? Aquí me tienes, en tus brazos, dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras.

-En ese caso…-dije al tiempo que pasaba mis brazos por su cintura la apreté tan fuerte como pude.-No quiero volver a decirte que te alejes de todos nosotros, ¿Qué pretendes de Darien? ¿Qué pretendes de mí?

Noté cómo se arrugaba su ceño y se apretó aún más contra mí.

-Se nota que tu noviecita no te ha tratado muy bien, debes estar muy necesitado.-besó mi mejilla.

-Deja a Michiru en paz.

Se rió.

-Ese accidente debió de afectarla mucho. ¡Qué horrible haber estado en ese avión!

La miré extrañado y fijamente. La separé de mí.

-¿Cómo sabes que el accidente fue de avión? No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

Serena se puso seria de pronto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo mencionó Rini Chiba.

La escruté con la mirada tratando de averiguar si hablaba enserio o si había algo más detrás de ese rostro hipócrita.

-Como sea, Serena, mejor vete de aquí.

Se me acercó y sin previo aviso me besó apasionadamente y con desesperación en los labios. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que pudiera alejarla de mí.

-Recuerda estas palabras, Señor Kou, porque cuando sepas en lo que te has metido, no vas a poder sacarlas de tu cabecita. Todos al final van a sucumbir ante mí, van a terminar cayendo en mis brazos de todas las maneras posibles. Todos y cada uno de los que me desprecian, ya lo verás.-dijo con un tono tan severo que por un momento creí que de verdad lo cumpliría.

Se alejó con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz, y fui yo quien terminó asustado. No supe qué me daba más miedo, si sus palabras, sus amenazas o su forma de ser… era difícil decidir. A la mañana siguiente recibí un mensaje de texto de Darien, diciéndome que ya había llegado a su destino y nuevamente me agradecía por aceptar cuidar a Rini. Le respondí diciéndole que no se preocupara y que disfrutara su viaje.

Michiru estaba completamente recuperada aunque aún batallaba un poco para caminar, pero al menos ya tenía los huesos en su lugar. Como Darien no estaba, aproveché para ir por Rini y llevarla a la escuela. Platicamos durante todo el camino y cuando llegamos le prometí que iría por ella a la hora de salida. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del coche dando saltitos y acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja. Era la primera vez que veía a Rini con el cabello suelto y pensé que Michiru se sorprendería de su nuevo peinado. En la oficina, Aly y yo nos entretuvimos en algunos casos, arreglando papeles, firmando otros más, ordenando citas, haciendo llamadas. La mañana se pasó muy rápido hasta que Aly se ofreció a comprar desayuno, por lo que me dejó solo atendiendo a una señor que buscaba demandar a su ex esposa por la patria potestad de sus hijos. A las 2 de la tarde en punto salí de la oficina y me dirigí a la escuela de Rini. Aún era temprano así que para sorprenderle pasé a comprar unos tulipanes al mercado primero antes de llegar a la escuela. Esperé unos veinte minutos antes de que todos los niños comenzaran a salir, pero comencé a sentirme extraño cuando me di cuenta de que ya pasaban de las tres y Rini no salía. Estuve pendiente por si la veía entre la multitud de niños congregados a las afueras, pero no estaba con nadie y tampoco lograba distinguirla. Decidí acercarme a la maestra que se encontraba en la puerta principal.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, Seiya Kou.-le ofrecí la mano.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Estoy buscando a Rini Chiba. Ya había venido por ella.

-Oh, cierto, ya lo recuerdo. Es curioso que lo pregunte puesto que Rini no ha venido hoy a la escuela.

-¿Cómo? Tiene que estar equivocada.

-No, señor Kou. Esta mañana recibimos un mensaje de su padre diciendo que hoy no podría venir a clases.

-Señora, esto es una equivocación, yo mismo dejé a Rini aquí con sus cosas para la escuela. ¡Yo mismo! Y su padre no pudo haberle llamado porque ni siquiera está en la ciudad.-elevé la voz al punto de que casi eran gritos.

Observé el rostro de la mujer ponerse pálido y tuvo que sostenerse de los barrotes del barandal.

-Pero… ella no… ¿Qué tal si por su cuenta ella…?

-No, señora, Rini nunca se saltaría las clases, ella no…

Comencé a dar vueltas en mi propio eje, pensamientos horribles me venían a la cabeza y no podía soportar la idea de que pudiera haber huido o saltado sus clases. Rini no era así, ciertamente algo malo le había pasado. Tanto la maestra como yo entramos a la dirección y dimos parte a la policía. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo le diría a Darien que su hija estaba perdida justo cuando me encargó cuidarla? Debí haber esperado que entrara… debí cuidarla… ¡qué idiota! El corazón me oprimía severamente. No soportaba la idea de perder a Rini, no quería que le sucediera nada malo y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Decidí decirle a Michiru, era la única persona que me ayudaría y comprendería. Media hora después llegó a la escuela, al mismo tiempo que los policías. La vi llegar mientras derramaba lágrimas, no podía culparla, probablemente yo también lo haría si no fuera porque soy hombre y me da vergüenza. La policía tomó declaraciones y mandaron a un grupo a buscar a los alrededores. Habían pasado ya muchas horas como para que Rini no hubiera aparecido. También mandaron buscar a su casa y no estaba allí. Tenía que encontrarla, así fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida. Esa niña no podía sufrir nada malo, ¡no! Dos horas después, uno de los grupos regresó con una pista. Encontraron un arete el cual Michiru confirmó que pertenecía a ella, por lo que nos dijeron que probablemente alguien se la había llevado y entonces sería más difícil rastrearla. Nos recomendaron que nos fuéramos a casa y esperáramos sus indicaciones o información. Nos fuimos al departamento de Michiru y ni siquiera comimos por la preocupación. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde escuché mi celular timbrar y el corazón se me detuvo. Rogué por escuchar la voz de Rini del otro lado del auricular y cuando contesté me decepcioné.

-¿Seiya Kou?-dijo una voz de hombre que no tenía idea de quién pudiera ser, por lo que imaginé que era un policía.

-Él habla.

-Creo que tenemos algo que buscas.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Secuestradores? ¿Cómo iba a recuperar a Rini?

-¿Quién habla? ¡Regrésenla ahora mismo!

-Escúchame, abogaducho, nosotros somos los que damos las órdenes aquí. Si quieres volver a ver a la niña tendrás que pagarnos mucho dinero, ¿entiendes?

-¡Di lo que quieras y dame a Rini!

-Si tanto la quieres tendrás que esperarte hasta mañana. Queremos cien mil dólares o te aseguro que la niña no va a sobrevivir el miércoles.

El sujeto colgó tan pronto que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder. Me quedé en silencio sopesando sus palabras, escuchando los gritos de Michiru quien lo había escuchado todo. ¿Cien mil pesos? ¿De dónde sacaría tanto dinero? ¿Esperar hasta mañana? Era demasiado tiempo y temía que pudieran hacerle daño a Rini. Tenía que conseguir ese dinero y solo había una persona en Tokio que podía ayudarme, así tuviera que tragarme el orgullo. Michiru no podría esperar hasta mañana y no dejaba de llorar. El solo hecho de verla en ese estado me preocupaba más y hacía que todo me pareciera complicado.

El sol se había ocultado ya cuando llegué al edifico en donde Serena vivía. No quise entrar todavía porque aun dudaba de si pedirle ayuda. Serena no quería a Rini y conociéndola quizá me negaría la ayuda. Miré la pantalla del celular esperando recibir otra llamada. Tenía que encontrar a Rini pero… ¿cómo podría encontrarla si ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde buscarla? No podía dejar que Darien se enterara de lo que sucedía o de lo contrario no volvería a confiar en mí nunca. Tenía que demostrarle que era de fiar y que Rini significaba para mí mucho más de lo que él imaginaba. Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea. Antes de hablar con Serena tenía que intentar otra cosa, por lo que me subí al coche de nuevo y manejé a toda velocidad hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Aparqué el coche y toqué en la casa de Kelvin Taylor, un antiguo compañero de la escuela que siempre me había ayudado cuando se lo pedía, al igual que yo le había ayudado muchas veces. Cuando me vio se sorprendió pero me invitó a pasar con gusto. Como no teníamos mucho tiempo le resumí la situación y le rogué ayuda lo más pronto posible. Kelvin era Ingeniero en Software y siempre había sabido mucho acerca de tecnología. Era probablemente el hombre más inteligente de todo Japón y era un excelente programador y hacker. No había nada de computadoras y tecnología que no supiera usar o investigar, así que le entregué mi celular para que lo revisara y localizara de dónde había venido la llamada. Inmediatamente Kelvin comenzó a mover aparatos, entrar a páginas de internet, picas botones, mover aquí y allá… yo no presté atención. Lo único que quería era que encontrara a Rini. Dos horas después noté que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y me llamaba con la mano. Cuando me acerqué a él tenía una fotografía de satélite en la computadora.

-De ahí vino la llamada, Seiya.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

-¿Dudas de mi inteligencia? Es de allí de donde viene y muy probablemente sea donde la tengan también. Está muy lejos de aquí, casi a la salida de Tokio.

-No me importa, voy a ir.

-¿Solo?

-Kelvin, necesito otro favor. Llama a la policía y diles hacia dónde voy, que me alcancen.

-Pero Seiya… esos tipos deben ser peligrosos, necesitas ayuda.

-Tengo un arma.

-Eso no es suficiente.

-Kelvin, has lo que te digo. Necesito hacer esto, no puedo esperar hasta mañana para recuperarla, y no puedo confiar en esos tipos, ¿qué tal si intentan engañarme?

No dejé a Kelvin seguir hablando, así que salí de su casa y arranqué el auto. Nunca había manejado tan rápido en mi vida como lo hice en ese momento. Fue muy difícil encontrar el lugar porque se encontraba en un callejón muy escondido en un barrio muy feo y lejos de la ciudad. Fuera del lugar había contenedores de basura y una lámpara que parpadeaba y nunca duraba más de dos minutos prendida antes de volver a parpadear. Parecía ser una bodega o algo por el estilo y no se escuchaba nada ni se veía a nadie. ¿Y si me había equivocado? ¿Y si me engañaron? Antes de que pudiera avanzar escuché que una de las puertas se abría, así que me oculté rápidamente tras uno de los contenedores lo mejor que pude. No podía ver nada, así que solo escuché unos pasos, parecían ser dos personas y eran voces de hombre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tenerla aquí?

-Ya sabes que no mucho, las órdenes fueron muy claras, hay que deshacernos de ella.

-Pero… ¿no pedimos el rescate ya?

-Sí, sí, no seas idiota. El dinero es extra. Nos dan el dinero, nos quedamos con él y la niña se queda aquí quemada. Esas son las ordenes.

-Pero no tienen idea de que pedimos el dinero, debimos hacer la tarea desde esta mañana.

-Sabes que soy muy ambicioso.

Escuché que echaban algo al contenedor. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón se paralizaba con cada palabra que salía de la boca de esos dos imbéciles. Quise lanzarme sobre ellos y matarlos con mis propias manos, pero si me movía quizá a mí también me matarían y entonces no podría rescatar a mi Rini. ¿Matarla? ¿Quemarla? ¿A qué clase de monstruo se le ocurriría hacer eso con una niña? No podía permitir que la tocaran. Apreté los puños para resistir mi ira.

-Recibiremos nuestra considerable paga y además ingresos extra.

-Muy inteligente.

Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y entonces pude moverme y salir de mi escondite. Tenía que pensar pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo entraría y sacaría a Rini de allí. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea que quizá no era tan maravillosa pero tenía que intentar algo o de lo contrario perdería a Rini para siempre. Saqué el revolver de mi bolsillo y sin pensarlo dos veces disparé hacia el contenedor tres veces. Volví a esconderme donde mismo y esperé a que los hombres salieran nuevamente. Mi plan funcionó. Al menos la primera parte de él. Los hombres salieron corriendo y por lo que escuché, estaban armados. Miraron a su alrededor y como no había nadie escuché que uno insistía en buscar hacia el rededor o podrían arriesgarse a que supieran del lugar. Una vez que escuché que se alejaban, salí de mi escondite y entré corriendo a la bodega, con mucho cuidado y sin guardar el arma por si había más hombres dentro. Estaba muy oscuro dentro y a lo lejos divisé una luz muy tenue. Sin detenerme y sin soltar el arma caminé hasta allí. Al dar la vuelta vi a mi pobre Rini recostada en el suelo, con los ojos vendados, al igual que sus extremidades. Entre toda esa oscuridad pude notar un par de lágrimas caer de sus mejillas y vi sus labios moverse.

-Señor… señor por favor… se lo pido una vez más…

Inmediatamente me agaché junto a ella y le toqué el rostro, sintiendo cómo se tensaba.

-Rini.-dije susurrando.-Soy yo… por favor, no grites ni hagas nada.

-¡Seiya!-dijo en voz baja.-Seiya.-sollozó.-Sácame de aquí, ¡sácame!

-¡Lo haré! Pero necesito que estés callada y me ayudes. Distraje a los hombres pero no sé si tengamos mucho tiempo. ¿Hay más?

-Son solo dos… no puedo decir con exactitud.

-Bien. Te levantaré.

Con cuidado la ayudé a ponerse de pie no sin antes desamarrar sus cuerdas y quitarle la venda de los ojos. Me dio un fuerte abrazo sin dejar de llorar y se aferró a mi brazo izquierdo mientras íbamos de camino a la salida. Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, escuchamos que se acercaban y nos escondimos en la oscuridad. Rini no podía dejar de sollozar y eso hacía difícil ocultarnos, pues el ruido nos delataría. Uno de los hombres se dio cuenta que Rini no estaba y el otro nos encontró gracias a los sollozos de Rini. Como estaba oscuro, logré golpearlo en el estómago fuerte y aturdirlo un rato, pero cuando corrimos hacia la salida el que no estaba golpeado tomó a Rini del cabello y la jaló. También tenía un arma y ahora amenazaba a Rini apuntándole en la cabeza. Lo apunté también sin saber qué más hacer. ¿Y ahora? Si algo le pasaba a Rini nunca me lo perdonaría… Lo único que pude pensar fue en dispararle al golpeado en la pierna y cuando lo hice el otro se distrajo, por lo que me acerqué rápidamente y lo golpee en el estómago, rostro y antes de dar otro golpe, la policía entró corriendo al lugar. Eran casi diez hombres y de inmediato nos rodearon. Dos de ellos agarraron al que estaba en el suelo mientras que los demás se encargaban del que tenía el arma. Se la quitaron y lo inmovilizaron. Rini corrió hacia mí y se soltó llorando nuevamente. Los policías tomaron mis declaraciones y las de Rini, pero Rini solo quería irse. Me desconsoló demasiado verla tan triste. Era casi la media noche cuando la policía nos dejó ir. Rini caminaba en silencio a mi lado, tomada de mi mano y con el saco que le había prestado puesto. Mi corazón se sentía verdaderamente aliviado. Por un momento olvidé todo y me espantó la idea de perder a ese pequeño ángel. De ahora en adelante no le quitaría la vista de encima, no me perdonaría jamás el hecho de haber permitido que le sucediera algo así.


	8. Sospechas

Rini decidió quedarse en casa durante algún tiempo. El secuestro realmente la afectó y si de por sí le tenía mucho miedo a las personas, ahora con mayor razón. No salía ni siquiera para ir a la escuela. La maestra le enviaba sus deberes y ella los hacía tranquilamente en su habitación. Realmente Rini no necesitaba estar presente en las explicaciones, pues era tan inteligente que entendía todo muy bien, o lo investigaba ella misma. La visité con frecuencia para ver cómo seguía. Darien se había regresado después de enterarse del secuestro y nunca terminó de agradecerme lo que hice por su hija. Llegó llorando a mi departamento y se lanzó a mis brazos. Darien se había convertido para mí en un amigo muy especial, y jamás creí cuando lo conocí que nos haríamos tan cercanos, y mucho menos que me confiaría el cuidado de Rini. Darien era un hombre muy especial a pesar de sus defectos, amaba a Rini y era un buen hombre, honrado, honesto, trabajador, buen amigo, buen amante y buen padre. Me daba lástima verlo tan herido cuando se trataba de Rini y Luna, su ex mujer. Por eso me sentía tan impotente acerca de Serena, ya que ella lo manejaba a su antojo y Darien ni siquiera lo notaba. Miles de veces traté de hacerle ver que esa relación no estaba bien y que no lo llevaría a nada bueno, pero Darien siempre decía que ya no podía ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba bien y mal, pues Serena lo había hechizado y él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Salían casi todos los días, se dejaban ver en público y aunque Serena trataba de aparentar que quería acercarse a Rini, Rini la rechazaba cada vez que podía.

Por mi parte, Serena no dejaba de molestarme. Iba todas las noches a mi departamento y yo trataba de ser fuerte y fingía no estar en casa o simplemente la corría. No podía seguir en esa situación pero Serena parecía dispuesta a arruinarme la vida y acosarme en cada instante. Cada vez que Serena se encontraba conmigo y Michiru se portaba demasiado hipócrita. Fingía ser la mujer más dulce del mundo y no se cansaba de adular a Michiru, además de todo siempre me hacía insinuaciones frente a Michiru, lo cual me hacía enojar mucho pero no podía hacer nada. Solo rogaba porque Michiru no se diera cuenta del comportamiento de Serena. No soportaba la actitud de Serena de querer creerse la mujer más bondadosa del planeta, simplemente me sacaba de quicio el verla comportarse como lo que no era y lo que nunca iba a poder hacer.

* * *

_**Michiru**_

Salí del supermercado ya cuando el día oscurecía. Batallaba un poco para cargar las bolsas al mismo tiempo y estuve a punto de caer con todo lo que traía cargando si no fuera porque recibí ayuda. Yaten había aparecido de la nada y se reía de mí mientras me quitaba todas las bolsas y me acompañaba hasta el carro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Yaten? Eso sí que es una novedad…-dije mientras cerraba la cajuela del coche.

-Vine a buscar unas pastillas a la farmacia. Estaba cerca y solo se me ocurrió este lugar.

-¿Dónde esta tu auto?-pregunté mientras me recargaba en el metal.

-Lo dejé en la oficina, vine caminando pero estoy en mi tiempo libre.

-Muero de hambre, ¿no quieres ir a comer algo?

-Me parece, pero me llevas a mi oficina de nuevo.-rio.

Nos estacionamos en un McDonalds y después de ordenar nuestras respectivas cenas nos sentamos a esperar que estuvieran listas. Yaten recogió nuestras órdenes y mientras comíamos la conversación comenzó a tornarse algo confusa.

-¿Serena Tsukino?-pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que no comprendía su pregunta.

-Sí. ¿Te agrada?

-Bueno… en realidad no podría decirte, es una persona muy… peculiar.

-Solo lo pregunto porque ella es parte esencial en la vida de Seiya.

Lo miré sin comprender y di un trago a mi refresco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que es alguien a quien conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso Seiya no te ha platicado la historia?

Negué con la cabeza. No podía responder porque estaba tragando y además no podía. Sabía que Serena era parte fundamental en la vida de mi novio pero no comprendía el tono de voz de Yaten.

-Estaré encantada de escucharla.-dije sonriendo para aparentar.

-¡Tonto Seiya!-dijo.-Siempre tengo que decirte todo yo, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, lo que sucede es que desde que éramos pequeños Serena siempre estuvo enamorada de Seiya, pero mi hermano jamás le hizo caso.

-¿Seiya? No puedo creerlo…

-Te lo juro. Era algo casi impresionante. Aunque Serena es algunos años menor que Seiya, siempre lo quiso, y siempre odió a todas sus novias. A pesar de todos los años que pasaron alejados, yo supuse que Serena al regresar seguiría enamorada de él, pero ahora que sale con Chiba, creo que no es así… Pero Seiya no podía quitársela de encima nunca, era como una garrapata. Serena sí que lo quería de verdad o… solo estaba loca.-rio.

-Esa parte de la historia no lo sabía.

-Supongo que porque a Seiya nunca le pareció importante, te digo que siempre la ignoró.

-¿Y tu crees, entonces, que Serena ya se olvidó de ese juego de niños?

-Sí. Si no te aseguro que ya te habría hecho daño.-volvió a reír.-Esa chica es una bomba, siempre trataba de alejar a todas las mujeres de mi hermano.

Platicamos durante un rato más hasta que llegó la hora de llevar a Yaten. De regreso a casa no pude evitar darle vueltas a todo lo que Yaten me había platicado. Seiya no me había contado nada y supuse que tenía razón en no hacerlo, pues si nunca le hizo caso a Serena no tenía sentido. Por otro lado, desde que había conocido a Serena me pareció que había algo extraño en ella. Su devoción por Seiya aún era palpable, incluso aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo y fingir, para mí era evidente que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente a Seiya. Me sentí inquieta de pronto, y dubitativa de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. No lograba encontrar otra razón por la cual Serena había contratado a Seiya para ser su abogado, ni sus repentinos acosos, los cuales hasta ese día me parecían normales. De pronto comencé a pensar minuciosamente en la manera en que ella lo miraba, y la manera en que Seiya trataba de controlarla. Jamás había tenido miedo de perder a Seiya hasta ese día, y me odié por haber sido tan ingenua. Algo en Serena Tsukino no me gustaba, y no solo era el hecho de que cabía la posibilidad de que me quisiera quitar a mi novio, sino que me parecía que ocultaba muchas cosas y a nadie le decía la verdad. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor la razón por la cual Seiya sentía desagrado de su relación con Darien.

Tenía que solucionar aquello de alguna manera porque no quería vivir en medio de una enredadera en la que mi novio también estaba envuelto, y por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Al siguiente día me levanté muy temprano para ir a la oficina de Serena a preguntarle si sucedía algo con mi novio aparte de lo que yo sabía y así poder regresar a tiempo a la academia. Llegué justo cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho y media y esperé en la recepción hasta que la secretaria me permitió entrar al vestíbulo que se encontraba antes de entrar a la oficina de Serena. Me acerqué a la enorme puerta para tocar pero de pronto escuché la voz de Serena atravesar el enorme pedazo de madera que nos separaba. Su voz resonaba en todo el recinto y parecía estar muy enojada mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-No me importa, idiota, no te voy a dar absolutamente ni un peso, ni tú ni tus estúpidos asistentes no hicieron bien su trabajo.-dijo callando abruptamente.- ¡Por supuesto que no! La policía jamás va a creerte, queridito, ¿qué no sabes quién soy yo? Soy Serena Tsukino, una de las personas más rica en Japón y te puedo hundir si me da la gana. Acepta que no hiciste bien tu trabajo y que la mocosa salió viva de todo esto.-la palabra "mocosa" resonó en mi cabeza por demasiado tiempo y de principio no lo comprendí hasta que dijo lo siguiente.-Su trabajo era deshacerse de ella y me desobedecieron. Yo iba a pagarles el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir dos años enteros o mucho más y ustedes tenían que poner su codicia de por medio y arruinarlo todo pidiendo un rescate que no necesitaban, y lo más importante es que dejaron que Seiya se acercara a la mocosa…

Ya no pude seguir escuchando porque salí prácticamente corriendo de allí. Mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente y no lograba concebir todo lo que había escuchado. Esa perra de Serena Tsukino había mandado secuestrar a Rini para quitarla del camino. La odié como nunca detesté a nadie en mi vida y jamás creí que alguien pudiera ser tan malo. Sentí mucho miedo por Seiya y por Rini, no quería que esa maldita arpía les hiciera daño y tenía que decirle a Seiya lo que estaba pasando. Mientras caminaba hasta la academia me dediqué a pensar en todo. Estaba casi segura de que Seiya no creería ni una sola de mis palabras, antes tenía que juntar las pruebas necesarias para que él pudiera creerme y además para poder hundirla como lo que era, una delincuente.

Una vez que llegué a la academia, le pedí a Hotaru que se encargara de contactar al mejor detective que se le ocurriera y me programara una cita. El resto del día hice mis cosas instintivamente y por inercia sin dejar de pensar en las horribles palabras que habían salido de la boca de esa mujer. Cuando las clases terminaron, Hotaru me informó que había hecho una cita con el detectiva Fujimoto a las seis en punto en el café Punta del Cielo. Le di las gracias y salí antes de que se me hiciera tarde.

Cuando llegué al café divisé la figura de un hombre maduro de cabellos platinados y facciones toscas. Su sonrisa contrastaba con su expresión de disgusto y a juzgar por la gabardina que portaba pensé que sería él. Me acerqué lentamente esperando a que él hablase y como no lo hacía fui yo quien decidió hablar.

-¿Detective Fujimoto?

El hombre asintió al tiempo que apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero y me invitó a sentarme.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Kaioh, por favor, le ruego me explique lo que sucede.

Duramos poco más de una hora charlando sobre Serena Tsukino, todo lo que sabía de ella, todo lo que había escuchado y lo que le había sucedido a Rini. El detective no dejaba de hacer anotaciones y asentir mientras me escuchaba. De vez en cuando me interrumpía para hacer preguntas y luego le extendí un sobre con una generosa cantidad de dinero que cubriría los gastos para un mes entero y nos despedimos. Regresé a casa pensativa y silenciosa, esperando no encontrar a Seiya ahí, porque no sería capaz de callarme hasta después de haber meditado mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Serena entró a mi oficina sin ser llamada como acostumbraba. Me miró lascivamente y yo rodeé los ojos al verla. Se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a parlotear sin fin.

-Debemos partir mañana mismo hacia Bahía Azul.

-¿Bahía Azul? ¿No es ahí donde tus padres tienen una casa?

Asintió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Precisamente, Sherlock.

-No comprendo para qué quieres ir allí.

-Asuntos de trabajo.

-¿Crees que nací ayer?

-El caso es, Seiya, que si no vas conmigo lo vas a lamentar. No te preocupes por tu noviesita, puedes mentirle, ¿no es así?

La miré inquisitivamente y dejé de escribir lo que estaba haciendo.

-No sé qué pretendes, Serena, pero no voy a ir contigo.

-Muy bien.-dijo levantándose.-Entonces supongo que esta misma noche hablaré con Michiru.

-No te atrevas.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Bien.-dije molesto.-Iré contigo a ese maldito lugar, ahora vete de aquí.

Serena salió riendo como si fuera la bruja malvada de algún cuento y me dejó hundido en el silencio. Tenía que terminar con todo aquello de alguna manera pero no quería herir a Michiru y mucho menos quería que Serena le hiciera daño. Regresé resignado a mi departamento para descansar antes de hundirme en una peligrosa aventura con Serena Tsukino.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena y yo partimos en su coche hacia Bahía Azul. Le había dicho a Michiru que tendría que partir con Serena hacia un pueblo cercano para arreglar algunos asuntos del caso. Ella no se quedó muy satisfecha pero no tuve más opción que seguir con mi sentencia. Llegamos a la bahía a eso de las once de la mañana. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor y Serena se colocó los lentes de sol cuando bajamos del coche. La casa estaba situada justo frente al mar, rodeada por arena y palmeras. Era una pequeña pero lujosa casa amueblada muy al estilo de mi anfitriona. Nos metimos y me dediqué a estudiar el lugar con demasiada impresión.

Sentí los brazos de Serena rodearme por detrás e instintivamente me alejé de ella antes de que pudiera hacer algo. La miré molesto y ella comenzó a reírse de mí a carcajadas. Le resté importancia y decidí darle la espalda y seguir observando el lugar.

-Tarde o temprano vas a caer, Seiya, ¿crees que te traje aquí porque quería mostrarte la casa?-después salió de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos y cuando quise responderle ya no estaba.

Me detuve a mirar por la ventana y la vi quitarse los zapatos en el exterior. Pisó la arena como si fuera cualquier piso ordinario y salió corriendo hasta la playa hasta sumergir sus pies en la marea que llegaba hasta la playa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me estaba dejando manipular por Serena Tsukino, y lo peor de todo era que ella tenía razón, que en cualquier momento caería y no tendría remedio alguno. De pronto mi corazón comenzó a sentirse más pesado que antes y supe que si no salía de ahí pronto las cosas terminarían mal. Michiru había estado muy extraña por la mañana y temí que sospechara algo.

En ese momento la mirada de Serena se cruzó con la mía y ella sonrió. Su sonrisa de pronto me recordó a muchos años atrás, cuando apenas éramos unos chiquillos que jugaban. La vi llamarme con la mano y salí temblando. Cuando la alcancé se encontraba sentada sobre la arena y la marea alcanzaba sus pies ya mojados. Me senté junto a ella después de haberme quitado mis zapatos y miré hacia el horizonte.

-¿Lo ves, Seiya? Todo esto podría ser de nosotros… podríamos venir aquí cada fin de semana y pasarla muy bien juntos y solos…

-No comprendo bien qué es lo que quieres, Serena.

-A ti.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que eso no puede ser.

-¿Por qué?-me miró.- ¿Por esa noviecita ingenua que tienes?

-Por eso y por muchas otras cosas.

-Claro…-dijo desviando la mirada.- Porque eres un cobarde, por eso.

Me molesté muchísimo y la obligué a mirarme.

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde, Serena.

-Si no lo eres entonces por qué no le confiesas a Michiru lo que ha estado pasando y por qué no la dejas si no la quieres.

-Sí quiero a Michiru, ¿cuándo vas a entender eso?

-El día que dejes de hacerme el amor.

-Ya no te lo hago.

-Pero me deseas, lo veo en tus ojos.

-No te deseo, Serena, me haces enojar…

Serena se soltó de mis manos y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Lo ves? Eres un cobarde…

Me enojó tanto el tono de voz en que lo dijo que no dudé en agarrarla fuertemente de los brazos y sacudirla. Ella me miró penetrante y en ese momento la besé en los labios con tanta fuerza que casi se los destrocé. Me recosté sobre ella y le arranqué la poca ropa que traía puesta. Serena sonreía de excitación y se dejaba besar al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en mi cuerpo y desabotonaba mi camisa. Me desabroché el pantalón con tanta agilidad que ni cuenta me di en qué momento lo hice y me acomodé entre sus piernas poco a poco hasta que la escuché gemir bajo mi cuerpo. Sentía tanta furia y euforia que la penetré rápido una y otra vez mientras su mirada me suplicaba por más y me enterraba las uñas en la espalda. Sentí sus senos rozar mi cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel blanca. Era como tocar la seda que se resbala de tus manos y te hace querer sostenerla por largo tiempo. Su cabello se llenaba de arena en cada movimiento y ella tan solo se dedicaba a besarme en el cuello. No había nadie en ese lugar más que nosotros y Serena parecía pertenecer a la arena. Parecía una sirena que se había escapado del mar en busca de aventuras, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a destrozarse. Justo en el momento del clímax la sostuve fuerte de las caderas y comencé a hacer los movimientos más pausados y tranquilos, lo que provocó que su cuerpo temblara en cada movimiento hasta estallar en mil pedazos.

Me tendí a su lado una vez que terminamos y mi respiración entrecortada se fue calmando poco a poco. Las nubes parecían cernirse sobre mí al tiempo que mis ojos trataban de adivinar qué formas tenían. Su voz llegó a mí como una aguja clavada en la médula.

-Ya lo vez. Tarde o temprano tú serás mío, Seiya, de una manera u otra.

-No te equivoques, Serena, esto solo es sexo.

Serena se incorporó y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-No te equivoques tú, Seiya Kou, estoy cansada de tus desplantes. Tú vas a ser mío, te lo digo y advierto, como sea pero te voy a conseguir. Tuviste que haber sido mío desde el primer momento en que te vi. No te imaginas cuánto te quise en ese instante y todos los años que siguieron. En Francia luché contra mí misma para no atosigarte con mis cosas, porque siempre en cada momento estabas en mi cabeza. Cuando te volví a ver supe que jamás podría olvidarte y que ahora sí iba a conseguirte.

-Serena, yo jamás te he dado pie para que pienses otras cosas. Desde que te conozco te he dicho que no te quiero, que solo eres mi amiga. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Jamás te he visto como una novia o mi amante.

-¿Entonces por qué me haces el amor?-gritó.

-Porque eres muy hermosa y me provocas. Yo soy hombre y por supuesto no me voy a negar a un plato delicioso. Soy un canalla, sí, pero no te quiero y no sé por qué jamás has logrado comprenderlo.

-Te detesto, Seiya, pero no me importa que no me quieras porque aun así voy a tenerte. No comprendo por qué nunca me has querido…

-Porque no se puede mandar en el corazón, Serena… Uno no puede elegir de quién enamorarse…

-Y no me digas que de esa sí estás enamorado.-se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso no te incumbe a ti, por supuesto. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que siento por Michiru, así que déjate de tus cosas. Y de una vez te informo que ya me cansé de tus juegos y que regresando voy a renunciar a tu caso. Ya conseguiré yo el dinero que necesito como pueda porque no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus cosas.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Seiya Kou, tú y todas las personas que quieres me las van a pagar. Si no puedo tenerte yo, entonces nadie. Ni Michiru ni la niña tonta ni nadie. Me vas a querer, Seiya, me vas a querer y entonces voy a hacer que te arrodilles ante mí y me pidas perdón por todo lo que me has hecho.

-No te he hecho nada. Lo único que te he hecho es no quererte como deseas.

-¿No es suficiente? Por eso voy a condenarte el resto de tu vida.

Serena salió corriendo a la casa y me quedé petrificado por sus palabras. No tenía idea de si podía cumplirlas o no pero me daba mucho miedo su mirada fría y calculadora, como si realmente estuviera planeando las más macabras situaciones en su mente. De alguna manera tenía que escaparme de ella y por supuesto sin hacerle daño a los demás, porque por alguna extraña razón sus palabras me parecían ciertas y estrictas.

* * *

_**Michiru.**_

Dos días después el detective Fujimoto me mandó llamar. Lo encontré sentado en una banca en el parque de diversiones y me saludó con la mano cuando me vio de lejos. Me senté junto a él después de saludarlo y me entregó un sobre.

-Es usted rápido.-le dije mientras lo abría.

-Ahí podrá encontrar usted lo que me pidió. Lo averigüé todo y efectivamente, la señorita Tsukino contrató a una banda de secuestradores para secuestrar a Rini. Solo dos de ellos la capturaron mientras que el jefe hacía las negociaciones con ella y las órdenes fueron estrictamente _deshacerse _de ella. Es decir, desaparecerla del mapa sin pedir recompensa, pero los hombres que la capturaron se les ocurrió hacerlo por su cuenta y es por eso que todo terminó así y gracias a su novio el plan se le mermó a la rubia.

-Es una maldita perra…

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora, señorita Kaioh?

-Enfrentarla, pero aún no. Necesitamos averiguar más de ella para poder hundirla como lo que es. ¿Qué tal si está maquinando otras cosas o si ya las hizo? No quiero que meta a mi novio en esto… ¿Podrá encargarse?

-Por supuesto, ya lo sabe. Le informaré en cuanto haya averiguado algo más.

Nos despedimos y regresé a mi departamento. Me dediqué toda la tarde a leer aquellos papeles que incriminaban y probaban lo que Serena había hecho y no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. No podía concebir cómo alguien quería deshacerse de una niña para poder quedarse libremente con el padre. No podía permitir que Serena le volviera a hacer daño a Rini ni tampoco que lastimara a Darien de aquella manera y mucho menos a mí Seiya. Tenía que alejar a esa mujer de todos ellos porque si no tarde o temprano las cosas empeorarían. Decidí, aunque no estaba muy convencida de mi misma, que enfrentaría a Serena a escondidas de Seiya para pedirle explicaciones antes de encontrar más cosas que la inculparan.

Seguía leyendo cuando el celular comenzó a sonar y cuando vi la pantalla leí el nombre de Rini en ella. Contesté sin dudarlo ni un segundo y escuché su voz agitada y triste por el llanto.

-Michiru…-dijo mientras sorbía las lágrimas.-Mi padre…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté alarmada.

-Está en el hospital…

Colgué y salí inmediatamente al hospital. Cuando llegué, encontré a Rini y a su nana en el vestíbulo y ella corrió hasta mí. La abracé fuertemente y le pedí que me explicara qué sucedía.

-De pronto se sintió mal y se desmayó. Como no despertaba llamamos a una ambulancia pero no nos han dicho qué pasa.

-¿Viste acaso si previamente le sucedió algo?

-No precisamente… todo estaba normal solo que… había tosido durante el día, es todo.

-¿Tosido? Hmm…

Vi a Taiki aproximarse a nosotros y lo abordé con Rini tomada de la mano.

-Taiki, ¿qué le sucede a Darien?

-No es nada grave, no deben preocuparse. Está resfriado y se le bajaron las defensas, es por eso que se desmayó. Todo estará bien con las medicinas que le daré.-le sonrió a Rini.

Rini se limpió las lágrimas y le dio un abrazo a Taiki. Mientras ella y Taiki charlaban, decidí llamarle a Seiya para avisarle de lo sucedido. Cuando me contestó lo sentí asustarse mucho y dijo que volvería inmediatamente. Llevé a Rini y Darien a su casa y me quedé con ellos hasta que Seiya llegó por la noche.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Cuando entré a casa de Darien sentí que algo no estaba del todo bien. Encontré a Michiru y Rini en la estancia viendo televisión. Cuando me vieron me acerqué a saludarlas y ambas me besaron. Pregunté por Darien y pasé a su habitación. Según Michiru, mi hermano solo había dicho que tenía un resfrío, pero algo no me cuadraba bien. Su aspecto era casi devastador. Lucía pálido y estaba tosiendo cuando entré. Al verme dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y pidió que me acercara.

-Qué bueno que llegas, Seiya, ya era hora de que me visitaras-bromeó.

-Luces muy mal.-dije ofreciéndole la mano.

-Gracias.-sonrió.-Solo es un resfrío, tu hermano dijo que reposara un par de días y estaría como nuevo.

-Bien, más te vale.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó curioso.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando lo recordé. No podía decirle donde, eso era obvio.

-Trabajando, tuve que ir a averiguar unas cosas para el caso…-mentí.

-¿Y cómo va todo?

-Pues aun nada… pero ya estoy más cerca de la verdad, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Si no me preocupo, incluso a veces pienso que debería dejar todo esto y pagarle a Serena…

-¡No! Darien, no vayas a cometer esa tontería, no porque Serena sea tu novia significa que debes ceder en esta demanda. ¿Imaginas cuánto perderás sin hablar de clientes y prestigio? Por supuesto no permitiremos nada de eso.

-¿Y si la pierdo?

-Si la pierdes quiere decir que no le interesabas de verdad, y entonces te darás cuenta de qué quiere en realidad.

-Eres muy duro con ella, Seiya, recuerda que es mi novia.

-No quiero pelearme contigo por eso, Darien, enserio. Mejor hablemos de otras cosas, ¿cómo esta Rini?

Nos inmiscuimos en una charla acerca de Rini y otras cosas durante algún rato más hasta que Michiru expresó su deseo de irse. La acompañé a su departamento y se despidió de mí furtivamente, como si no quisiera pasar más tiempo conmigo. Me pareció muy extraño pero no quise molestarla y me fui. Por un momento me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez ya lo sabía todo y que por eso se portaba así, pero luego recordé que Michiru siempre me decía las cosas de frente antes de mentirme y eso no lo haría.

* * *

_**Michiru**_

Me encontraba en la academia esa mañana. Hotaru me había llamado para decirme que no iría a trabajar por la mañana ya que tenía una cita con el médico. Me dediqué a ordenar algunos papeles que tenía Hotaru en su escritorio cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Me levanté algo extrañada y mi corazón se achicó al ver a Serena Tsukino del otro lado de la puerta. Ella no podía verme porque la puerta estaba diseñada para ello. Dudé unos instantes, pero luego me di cuenta de que era lo mejor. La tenía allí y podría preguntarle toda la verdad sin problemas. Abrí la puerta lentamente.

Serena entró sin siquiera esperar a que la invitara y se puso a mirar todo con cierto desdén, como si lo despreciara. Finalmente me miró con esos ojos fríos y me cortó el aliento. No me gusta su persona para nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Serena?

-Solo venía a hablar contigo, queridita, de algo muy importante, es Se…

-No. Primero me vas a escuchar tú a mí.

El semblante de Serena cambió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé todo, Serena, sé muy bien que tú mandaste secuestrar a Rini.

La vi abrir los ojos como platos y dar algunos pasos hacia mí.

-¿De dónde sacaste semejante tontería?

-No importa de dónde, lo importante es que lo sé y tengo las pruebas. A mí no me engañas. Quizá a Darien y a Seiya sí, pero a mí no.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Nadie va a creerte.

-Te he dicho que tengo pruebas. Pruebas para hundirte y que Darien se dé cuenta de quién eres.

-Eso no va a pasar.-se acercó más.

-Tendrás que afrontarlo, quieras o no.

Me alejé de ella para poder llegar hasta el teléfono cuando de pronto sentí que algo me golpeaba y caí al suelo olvidándolo todo.

* * *

**…**

Hotaru entró a la academia sintiendo que todo estaba muy extraño. La puerta estaba abierta, cosa que nunca sucedía, pues siempre la tenían cerrada por dentro. Todo estaba muy silencioso y le asustaba aquello, pues con Michiru ahí, el lugar jamás estaba en silencio. Siempre el sonido del violín y otros instrumentos inundaban el lugar. Caminó algunos pasos para averiguar lo que sucedía. Por un momento creyó que sus ojos la engañaban y quiso desvanecerse, pero la fuerza que le provocó ver a su amiga tirada sobre el suelo y toda esa sangre que estaba derramada la hizo reaccionar con rapidez. Llamó a una ambulancia y luego a Seiya. Se tumbó a su lado y trató de averiguar qué había pasado. Encontró el jarrón de cristal que adornaba su escritorio a un costado del cuerpo de Michiru y lo vio lleno de sangre. Supuso de inmediato que había sido golpeada con él y quiso desmayarse. Comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente temiendo que su amiga estuviera muerta y con toda la calma que pudo le tomó el pulso. Se alivió al ver que aún tenía, a pesar de que era lento. Afortunadamente la ambulancia llegó dos minutos después y se fue con ellos.

**…**

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Entré prácticamente corriendo a la academia. Apenas había comprendido lo que Hotaru me había dicho por teléfono, ya que su llanto no le permitía hablar con mucha claridad. Lo único que había entendido era "Michiru" "accidente" y "sangre". No había nadie en el lugar y lo único que encontré y que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza fue un charco de sangre derramada en el suelo y un jarrón manchado con sangre. El corazón me dio un vuelco y comencé a sudar de preocupación. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta y me agarré la cabeza en modo de desesperación. Traté de llamarle a Hotaru para preguntarle a dónde se la habían llevado y escuché la voz de Taiki del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hotaru no puede hablar, Seiya, está muy asustada. Ven de inmediato al hospital.

Sin responder colgué el teléfono, pero antes de moverme hubo algo que capturó mi atención. Un objeto brillante se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo a unos cuantos metros del charco de sangre. Me parecía extraño pues Michiru jamás usaba cosas así y me acerqué lentamente hasta sostenerlo entre mis manos. Era un broche dorado con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes. El corazón se me aceleró a mil por hora y algunas lágrimas resbalaron de mis mejillas. Supe de inmediato que todo aquello no había sido un accidente y que ese broche le pertenecía a Serena. Se lo había visto tantas veces que me era imposible olvidarlo. Salí disparado al hospital sintiendo que el mundo se me escapaba de las manos y que si perdía a Michiru entonces lo perdería todo.

Fue la primera vez desde que conocía a Michiru que tenía miedo de perderla. Fue la primera vez que me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y que deseaba tenerla a mi lado. Odié a Serena por haberle hecho eso y me juré a mí mismo que si algo le sucedía, Serena me pagaría todo. Cuando llegué al hospital, Hotaru me abrazó mientras lloraba. Taiki tuvo que separarme de ella porque nadie lograba controlarla. Me llevó a ver a mi novia pero no me dejó entrar a la habitación. Al verla recostada en la cama, inconsciente y con esos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo quise vomitar. Tenía varias vendas en la cabeza y lucía pálida y triste a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

-Seiya… Michiru perdió mucha sangre.-dijo Taiki.-No tenemos idea de cuánto tiempo duró inconsciente perdiendo sangre, pero eso lo complica todo…

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunté pegando mi cabeza al vidrio.

-Michiru no despertará… al menos por ahora. Necesito hacerle muchos estudios, curar bien su herida de la cabeza y encontrar su mismo tipo de sangre para transferirle y que pueda recuperar lo que perdió.

Lo miré extrañado y con los ojos nublados.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no va a despertar?

-A que entró en estado de coma.

Taiki se dispuso a decir otras cosas más, pero mi mente no escuchaba. Sentí un miedo terrible. Creí que la perdería y que jamás podría volver a sentir sus manos sobre las mías. Me sentí muy culpable. Era un idiota, un imbécil… por mi culpa Michiru estaba en ese estado. Taiki me acompañó a la sala de espera en donde Hotaru ya se había calmado y después de haberme calmado yo, llamé a Darien. No escuchaba nada de lo que me decían. Hotaru me trajo un café cargado y me lo tomé sin chistar. Ni siquiera me supo a nada porque yo no podía apartar mis pensamientos de Michiru. No podía perderla porque si lo hacía mi mundo iba a acabarse y yo tampoco iba a querer seguir viviendo.

Visualicé a Darien y Rini saliendo del elevador. No tenía idea de cuántas horas habían pasado y sentí los bracitos de Rini rodearme. Darien se sentó junto a mí y de pronto me di cuenta de que seguía igual de pálido que hacía unos días. Tosió unas cuantas veces antes de poder hablar.

-Seiya, ni Rini ni yo te dejaremos solos hasta que Michiru despierte, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-

-Yo estaré contigo, Seiya, ya verás que Michiru se va a recuperar.-dijo Rini dándome un beso en la mejilla.

No respondí porque no podía. Las palabras no se formaban en mi boca y mi cerebro no respondía. Rato después, Hotaru se despidió y me dejó con Darien y Rini. Durante toda la noche nos quedamos allí hasta que Taiki mandó a Michiru fuera de terapia intensiva, ya que el mayor peligro había pasado. Nos dejó entrar a la habitación y de inmediato me postré a su lado. La besé ochenta veces en el rostro y le pedí perdón. Tanto Darien como Rini me observaban extrañados y tomaron asiento. Por la mañana, Darien se despidió porque tenía que trabajar, pero Rini se quedó conmigo.

Serena iba a escucharme. Iba a pagarme todo lo que estaba haciendo y yo no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya. Taiki entró al medio día con un par de carpetas en las manos y me entregó una.

-Michiru necesita sangre O negativo. Es difícil encontrar ese tipo de sangre, Seiya. Todos nosotros debemos ayudar a encontrarla.

-¿Si le hacen una transfusión se recuperará?

-No puedo asegurártelo, porque recibió un golpe muy fuerte, pero es muy probable que lo haga, ya que no hubo daño en los neurotransmisores.-guardó silencio y luego retomó la palabra.-Hay otra cosa…-miró a Rini indicándole a Seiya que no podía escuchar.

-Rini, querida.-dije.-Taiki y yo necesitamos quedarnos solos un momento.

-Bien…-respondió.- ¿Quieres que te traiga un té?

-Si eres tan amable…

Rini salió sin decir más y nos dejó solos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Darien…

-Sí. Dijiste que estaba resfriado.

-Sí, lo estaba hace unos días, eso es lo que los estudios indicaron y sus síntomas. Ayer que lo vi me pareció extraño que siguiera tosiendo, y su aspecto… no me agradó.

-Ni a mí.

-Le dije a la enfermera que hiciera un estudio sobre su sangre y…

-¿Y?

-Parece ser que tiene una enfermedad que se está desarrollando rápido, pero ya hemos hecho todos los estudios posibles y no logramos encontrar qué virus es.

-¿Qué?-dije poniéndome de pie.- ¿Es muy grave?

-No podría decirte… te digo que es un virus muy extraño que jamás había visto, ni los doctores a los que les envié los resultados…

-Dios… Rini no puede enterarse…

-Quizá Rini no, pero Darien sí, hazme el favor de mandarlo a mi consultorio en cuanto llegue. Si no encontramos una solución pronto, Darien seguirá empeorando, y como no sabemos qué es lo que tiene, no podremos tratarlo. Me encargaré de enviar los estudios y resultados a un laboratorio en Beijing. Ahí son expertos y mucho más avanzados que aquí. Podrían encontrar algo más allá.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Taiki, pero por favor, ayuda a Darien, él no puede enfermarse y dejar a Rini sola.

-No te preocupes, lo haré.

Taiki salió de la habitación y me encontré solo. Michiru tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba gracias al aparato que colgaba de sus fosas nasales. Me sentía aprisionado. Michiru en coma con pocas probabilidades de despertar y Darien con una enfermedad extraña que lo hacía empeorar en cada hora. ¿Cómo iba a quedarme sin amigo y sin novia? No podía aceptarlo. Tenía que ayudar a ambos y pronto. Me tumbé sobre el sillón y coloqué la cabeza entre las rodillas tratando de pensar. Rini entró en ese instante con una taza en las manos y me la entregó antes de darme un beso. La miré a los ojos y ella sonreía. No soportaba la idea de verla quedarse sola sin padre y sin madre. La senté junto a mí y nos quedamos abrazados mientras ella charlaba algunas cosas y yo solo escuchaba tratando de calmar mi corazón.


	9. Pérdida

Como Michiru seguía en el hospital, yo no pensaba moverme de su lado ni un solo instante, así que Aly me llevó al hospital los papeles de la investigación que habían hecho sobre los productos de la compañía de Serena. Le pedí que se quedara con Michiru mientras yo iba a darles un vistazo a la cafetería y accedió. Caminé con la mente en blanco hasta la cafetería en donde compré un café cargado y me senté a leer. Conforme iba leyendo los papeles cada vez me quedaba más claro que Serena no iba a poder seguir ocultando su crimen. Esos papeles no hacían más que confirmar que había sido su compañía la que se había robado los productos y no la de Darien. No sabía cómo iba a manejar esto pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que ella iba a tener que pagarle a Darien y no al revés, quizá de esa manera al fin Darien se daría cuenta de qué clase de mujer era y la dejaría de una vez por todas. No podía permitir que se saliera con la suya una vez más. Regresé a la habitación de Michiru y le pedí a Aly que se encargara de llevar los papeles a la corte para antes de la próxima semana. Cuando salió de allí tomé mi teléfono y le marqué a Serena. Tenía que ver si lograba arreglar eso de una manera que no le afectara tanto a Darien y en la que pudiera acorralar a Serena.

-Tengo que verte.-dije cuando escuché su voz del otro lado del teléfono.-En el Crown dentro de una hora.

Media hora después Rini y Darien entraron a la habitación. Lo primero que noté fue la palidez que invadía el rostro de Darien. A pesar de que sonreía su rostro parecía el de un enfermo en su estado terminal. Tragué saliva y traté de sonreír también para que no se diera cuenta de que me preocupaba su aspecto. Les pedí que se quedaran con Michiru hasta que regresara y me despedí de ellos. Mientras me dirigía al Crown no dejaba de pensar en lo que le diría a Serena. Cada vez me daba más miedo saber de qué era capaz y tenía más miedo de que pudiera hacer muchas más cosas hacia las personas que quería.

Cuando entré al café la vi sentada mientras fumaba. Cuando me vio dibujó una media sonrisa y me senté frente a ella sin saludarla.

-¿Y bien?-dijo apagando el cigarro.-¿Al fin te diste cuenta de que me amas a mí?

-Por supuesto que no.-dije apresuradamente.-Al contrario, me he dado cuenta de otras cosas que cada vez me hacen darme cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres.

-No comprendo de qué hablas.

-A mí no me haces tonto, Serena. Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que tu compañía robó esos productos, así que vas a tener que pagar por las buenas si no quieres que tu deuda se incremente y por supuesto que Darien se entere.

-No querrás decirle a Darien lo que está pasando cuando sabes que no se encuentra bien.-sonrió.

-Es por eso que quise hablar contigo primero, así que pagas o…

-¿O qué?

-O voy a proceder con la denuncia y vas a tener que pagar de todos modos y el doble.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.-respondió.-Nada de eso va a pasar, estoy segura de que incluso si Darien se enterara yo no tendría que pagar nada.

Serena hizo ademan de levantarse pero la detuve y la obligué a sentarse de nuevo.

-No tan rápido, aún hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.

-¿Y ahora qué es, querido?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

Saqué el broche que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo mostré sin entregárselo.

-¿No reconoces esto?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Seiya?

-Esto lo encontré en la academia de Michiru el día de su accidente.-solté.-Sé perfectamente que es tuyo y sé perfectamente que tuviste que ver con su accidente.

-Estás delirando.-dijo bajando la voz.-Jamás he ido a la academia de Michiru.

-Déjame decirte que estás metida hasta el cuello, sé muy bien que tú.-dije elevando la voz.-le quebraste el jarrón a Michiru. No voy a perdonarte esto ni nada más, ¿me entiendes?, no vas quedar libre por lo que hiciste.

-No tienes pruebas de eso, Seiya, así que no me amenaces.

-Espera a que Michiru se despierte y verás que tengo razón, y entonces no vas a poder quedar libre.

Serena se fue sin decir nada más. No podía creer todo lo que le había dicho. Dejé dinero en la mesa y salí lo más pronto posible para ir al hospital. Ahora lo que me importaba era conseguir a un donador de sangre o de lo contrario podía perder a Michiru.

…

Serena Tsukino entró al hospital vestida de negro y con lentes oscuros. Nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia y ascendió hasta el tercer piso tratando de ocultarse de los doctores, especialmente de Taiki. Llegó hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Michiru y vio que no había luz, por lo que decidió entrar aprovechando que el pasillo estaba desolado. Prefirió no encender la luz para no llamar la atención y caminó en silencio hasta la cama. La vio recostada con los ojos cerrados y sonrió. No podía permitir que confesara lo que le había hecho, por lo que tenía que terminar con todo eso de una buena vez y no dejar huella de lo que le había hecho. Observó la máquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón de Michiru y estudió cada cable que iba dirigido hacia su cuerpo. Por un momento dudó de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había vuelta atrás. Todo tenía que ser como ella lo había planeado y no podía permitir ningún desliz. Tomó los cables con firmeza y cuando estuvo a punto de jalar de ellos sintió una pequeña mano impidiendo que se moviera. Entre la oscuridad logró ver los ojos brillantes de Rini y soltó los cables. Rini tenía el rostro asustado pero la tenía agarrada con tanta fuerza que no parecía una niña. La pequeña trató de empujarla lo más que pudo y al principio Serena no pudo reaccionar, pero luego la tomó de ambos brazos y se agachó para mirarla mejor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mocosa? Sal de aquí.

-¡Jamás!-gritó.-Vete de aquí, bruja, no dejaré que lastimes a Michiru.

-Tú no vas a impedirme nada, y no grites si no quieres que te pase algo a ti también.

-¡Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete, vete!

Serena la agarró fuertemente y la llevó a rastras hasta la ventana. La abrió como pudo y sostuvo a Rini en el borde.

-Si no dejas de gritar te vas a arrepentir, mocosa estúpida.

Rini comenzó a llorar y a forcejear con Serena, pero en el momento en que estuvo a punto de abrir la boca Seiya entró y vio lo que sucedía.

…

_**Seiya.**_

Cuando vi a Serena sosteniendo a Rini en el borde de la ventana entré en pánico. Lo primero que hice fue correr hacia ella y agarrarla fuertemente del cabello jalándola hacia atrás. Escuché sus gritos y los gritos de Rini. Al tiempo que la jalaba la obligué a sentarse en el sillón y rojo de coraje le grité en la cara.

-¡Qué estás haciendo, loca!-dije con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡No me jales, imbécil! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres hacerle a Rini?

-Quería jalar los cables de Michiru.-dijo Rini entre sollozos.

Lo que me dijo me dio más coraje y la agarré fuertemente del brazo para obligarla a levantarse y la saqué del cuarto a rastras. Para ese entonces los gritos ya habían alarmado a las enfermeras y se habían juntado en el pasillo para saber qué sucedía. Dos de ellas entraron con Michiru mientras Rini les decía lo que acababa de pasar mientras que yo, consumido por el coraje arrastraba a Serena por todo el pasillo hasta que Taiki se interpuso en mi camino y me fulminó con la mirada. Solté a Serena quien no dejaba de quejarse y llorar y Taiki la ayudó a recuperar el aliento.

-¡Vete de aquí!-dije elevando la voz.-No se te ocurra volver.

-Pero, Seiya, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo?

-Esta arpía se metió al cuarto de Michiru e intentó jalar los cables.

Taiki miró a Serena incrédulo mientras ésta volteaba el rostro para no mirarlo.

-Tienes que correrla, Taiki, sácala de aquí.

-Los dos son unos imbéciles.-dijo al fin Serena.-No saben lo que están haciendo.

-Serena.-intervino Taiki con tranquilidad.-Será mejor que salgas de aquí. No le avisaré a las autoridades si te retiras ahora mismo, y por favor, no vuelvas a este hospital. Estas no son horas de visitas y nadie te autorizó a subir, y lo que trataste de hacer… será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo.

-Por supuesto que me voy.-dijo girándose.-Pero se arrepentirán.

Para cuando dijo las últimas palabras ya se había desvanecido del pasillo. Taiki trató de controlarme pero decidió llevarme a su consultorio y darme unos calmantes. Traté de explicarle lo que había visto y lo que Rini había visto. También decidí contarle lo del broche que encontré en la academia y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preocuparse.

-Sé que sientes mucho coraje, Seiya, pero no puedes acusar a Serena hasta que no tengas pruebas. Michiru todavía no despierta, cuando lo haga podrá decirnos si fue Serena quien la lastimó, por ahora debes calmarte. Y por ella no te preocupes, daré órdenes estrictas de que no la dejen entrar.

Después de hablar con Taiki regresé a la habitación de Michiru, en donde la enfermera ya había logrado calmar a Rini y ahora que había llegado yo se retiró sin decir nada más. Rini no logró dormir el resto de la noche al igual que yo. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y no me cabía en la cabeza cómo es que Serena se había atrevido a tratar de matar a Michiru cuando ni siquiera podía defenderse. Ahora más que nunca me quedaba claro que ella había sido la que la había golpeado y que tenía que sacarla de nuestras vidas cuanto antes o de lo contrario algo muy malo podría pasar en cualquier momento. Rini no dejaba de removerse y aunque no decía nada sabía perfectamente que no se sentía ni tranquila ni feliz.

Al siguiente día Darien regresó con un amigo que era sangre tipo O negativo. Le estuve agradeciendo sin dejar de decirlo por más de dos horas durante todo el proceso que le sacaron sangre y la estudiaron para asegurarse de que Michiru podía recibirla. Ni Rini ni yo quisimos decirle a Darien lo que había sucedido por la noche debido a que lucía bastante mal. Tanto ella como yo supimos que algo no estaba bien, su rostro lucía cada vez más pálido y había adelgazado considerablemente en un lapso muy corto de tiempo, en tan solo unos días. Tuvimos miedo de que se sintiera peor y que algo malo le sucediera. Taiki aún no recibía noticias acerca del virus que lo invadía, a pesar de que Darien parecía despreocupado supe que esa enfermedad lo atormentaba.

Cuando al fin tuvieron la sangre lista para Michiru, la prepararon y la llevaron al quirófano para poder transferirle la sangre. Tardaron alrededor de una hora pero a mí me pareció eterno. Los tres nos quedamos en el consultorio de Taiki esperando a que terminaran. Cuando nos avisaron que ya se encontraba en su habitación, solo nos quedaba esperar a que reaccionara. Si no reaccionaba dentro los próximos cuatro días, quizá sería muy difícil que lo hiciera. No dormí durante las tres noches siguientes. A pesar de que Michiru daba algunas señales de recepción, no lograba despertar por completo. En la mañana del cuarto día abrió los ojos. Tanto Rini como yo nos acercamos a ella y la vimos mirar hacia todos lados en confusión. Le llame a las enfermeras quienes vinieron a revisarla de pies a cabeza, hasta que nos aseguraron que ya no tendría que haber ningún problema. Le trajeron comida y algunas medicinas, estuvimos hablando con ella, poniéndola al tanto de lo que había sucedido y lucía muy seria. Taiki vino a verla tres horas después, ya que estaba en una cirujía y no podía venir. Volvió a revisarla y se sintió muy feliz de que estuviera completamente curada a pesar de que la herida en su cabeza tardaría más tiempo en cicatrizar y curarse por completo. La darían de alta a la mañana siguiente pero le ordenó que no debía trabajar ni hacer esfuerzos durante al menos un mes, hasta su siguiente revisión.

A la mañana siguiente la ayudé a salir del hospital. Con cuidado subimos en el carro y noté que seguía sin hablar mucho, lo que me preocupó. Comprendí que había despertado después de haber estado en un trance pero de cualquier manera su estado de ánimo me preocupó. Manejé en silencio hasta que decidí que no iba a llevarla a su departamento ya que no dejaría de preocuparme nunca, por lo que me dirigí hacia el mío en donde podría cuidarla las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¿Adónde vamos?-dijo al ver que no iba en el camino usual.

-A mi departamento, ahí estarás mejor.

La vi sonreír y sentí un poco de alivio. Entramos a mi departamento y la recosté en la cama. La ayudé a cambiar la venda de su cabeza y le di algo de comer.

-Gracias, Seiya.

-No deberías agradecerme.-dije.-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Durante el resto del día la vi recuperar el color en su rostro pero seguía sin hablar mucho. No estaba seguro de si debía decirle lo que encontré y lo que había sucedido con Serena, pero supe que tenía que hacerlo y tenía que serle sincero. No podía arriesgarme a perderla otra vez ni podía seguirla engañando. Rini nos visitó unas horas pero Darien la recogió por la noche. Una vez que nos encontramos solos de nuevo, me senté junto a ella en la cama y la miré a los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo, Seiya?

-Hay muchas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Porque creo que luces algo… extraña. No creo que quieras hablar conmigo, es todo.

-Seiya.-dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía.-Hay muchas cosas que dan vueltas en mi cabeza, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Y por qué no me dices qué sucede?

-Está bien.-dijo acomodándose.-Te diré exactamente qué pasó.-Michiru se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.-El día que tuve el accidente Serena fue a verme a la academia.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Sabes por qué fue a verme?-negué.-Porque un día antes hablé con ella. Contraté a un detective para que la investigara. El detective descubrió que ella fue quien mandó secuestrar a Rini. Yo lo supe porque la escuché hablando por teléfono con uno de ellos y supe que ella lo había planeado todo, pero quise tener pruebas antes que hacer cualquier cosa. Decidí enfrentarla pero ella me aseguró que no sucedía nada, al siguiente día fue cuando decidió atacarme. Creo que tenía miedo de que yo dijera algo.

-Debiste decirme lo de Rini.-dije sintiendo cómo el rencor incrementaba minuto a minuto.-Una de las noches en las que estuviste en el hospital, Serena intentó cortar los cables que te mantenían con vida.-dije lleno de coraje.

Michiru comenzó a llorar y me abrazó.

-De no haber sido por Rini, quizá no estaríamos hablando. Pero cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que Rini estaba allí, intentó lanzarla por la ventana. Taiki le prohibió regresar al hospital y fue cuando decidí que no iba a moverme ni un segundo. Estoy realmente preocupado, Michiru, Serena ha cometido muchos errores que debe pagar, y tengo miedo de que tenga algo mucho peor guardado para nosotros. Tengo pruebas de que su compañía se robó los productos d ela de Darien, tú tienes pruebas del secuestro y además con tu declaración y la de Rini podemos afirmar que fue ella la que las lastimó. Tenemos que castigarla.

Solté a Michiru y me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación. Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía peor y peor. Sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultando todo lo que estaba pasando y si no le decía toda la verdad a Michiru, podría perderla para siempre. Si ella decidía no perdonarme después de decirle, no podía hacer nada, pero al menos ya no tendría que mentirle. Sentí el sudor resbalar por mi frente mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Hay otra cosa, Michiru…-dije nerviosamente.-Creo saber… una de las razones por las que Serena está haciendo todo esto.

-¿Y cuál es?-dijo Michiru.-Yo creo que Serena tiene problemas psicológicos… creo que está loca…

-No solo es eso… lo que sucede es que…

-Déjame ver, Seiya, esto tiene que ver contigo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, Michiru, pero es que no te he dicho todo…

Michiru se incorporó con dificultad y caminó hasta mí. Me miró directo a los ojos y observé en ellos una profunda decepción.

-Dímelo.-fue lo único que dijo.

-Desde que Serena regresó a Tokio… yo… ella…

Michiru cerró los ojos y noté una pequeña lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

-No tengo justificaciones ni pretextos, Michiru, simplemente lo hice porque no fui tan fuerte como para resistirme. Debes saber que yo jamás he sentido nada por Serena, desde que la conozco, jamás la quise, jamás la amé. No puedo decirte por qué lo hice pero simplemente no logré resistirme. Fue mucho más el deseo que sentía y sé perfectamente que quizá no vayas a perdonarme o que no quieras volver a verme. Pero creo que el culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo soy yo… si no fuera por mí Serena jamás habría vuelto, ni habría seducido a Darien, ni le habría hecho daño a Rini o a ti. Serena lo único que quiere es tenerme a costa de lo que sea y creo que no va a detenerse, pero yo tengo que detenerla. Si yo comencé todo esto tengo que ser yo quien la detenga. Sé que jamás encontraré las palabras adecuadas para pedirte perdón, ni para hacerte entender que lo que hice fue totalmente aparte de lo que siento por ti. Tal vez nunca vayas a creerme que a pesar de todo yo te amo a ti, solo a ti, Michiru. Tú eres la mujer con la que quiero estar toda la vida, tú eres la mujer que amo y jamás nadie podrá reemplazar lo que significas para mí. Jamás me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo que significas para mí, porque he sido un tonto, un estúpido, pero te pido de todo corazón que me perdones, Michiru…

Cuando terminé de hablar Michiru no podía contener las lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso logró limpiar su rostro y sonreír. Jamás la había visto sonreír de esa manera, era como si me hubiera querido decir algo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró por un largo tiempo.

-Te amo, Seiya, y siempre he sabido que lo nuestro era algo diferente, siempre supe que tú no me veías como yo a ti, siempre sospeché que esa mujer te quería… agradezco todo lo que me acabas de decir, y quiero que sepas que te perdono, sé muy bien que no tuviste malas intenciones en ningún momento. Solo te pido que por favor detengas a esa mujer cuanto antes.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo me besó. Me besó profundamente como jamás me había besado. Sentí sus labios jugar con los míos, el sabor de ellos que inundaba mis sentidos y que mi cuerpo vibraba y mi corazón latía como si nunca hubiera latido antes.

-Quiero estar sola, necesito pensar.-dijo cuando se separó de mí.

No podía decir nada, las palabras no salían de mi boca y decidí salir de la habitación. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala. No me moví en horas o minutos, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado sentado, pero cuando me puse de pie vi que ya estaba amaneciendo. Me dirigí a la habitación para poder hablar con Michiru, tenía que decirle que de verdad la amaba y que quería estar con ella. Toqué varias veces pero nadie me abría, por lo que abrí la puerta pensando que tal vez estaría dormida. Solo encontré la cama tendida y la ventana abierta. Corrí hasta la ventana y solamente vi la escalera de emergencia que llegaba hasta la planta baja. Michiru se había ido, lastimada, enferma, triste… Michiru se había ido y yo no tenía idea de a dónde.

Lo primero que hice fue agarrar las llaves del carro y salir de allí. Manejé tan rápido como pude a su departamento, pero no estaba allí. Entré sin que me dieran permiso y la busqué, pero me decían la verdad. Me dirigí a la academia y tampoco se encontraba allí. La busqué en casa de sus amigas, en casa de Yaten, de Taiki, en casa de Darien, en el Crown, en los lugares que frecuentaba pero seguía sin aparecer. Había perdido a Michiru para siempre. Regresé a mi departamento abatido después de haberla buscado todo el día. No había ido a trabajar, no había hecho nada más que buscarla en todo Tokio. Tomé la primera botella que vi en el estante y la abrí. Johnny Walker, leí. Me derrumbé sobre el sillón y entonces el tiempo pasó volando para mí.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo el sentido. Vaso tras vaso recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas y entonces me servía más y más. Recordaba a Serena y sentía que el mundo se me venía abajo, entonces me servía más whiskey. Recordaba a Michiru en el hospital, la recordaba lejos de mí y la recordaba sonriéndome cuando minutos antes había estado con Serena. Me sentía fatal. El peor hombre sobre la Tierra y estaba seguro de que jamás podría encontrar a una mujer como ella. Jamás le había dado la importancia necesaria, jamás me di cuenta de que era la mujer de mi vida y de cuánto la amaba, y mucho menos de cuánto me quería ella a mí. Poco a poco fui perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta perder la razón, hasta sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y entonces cerré los ojos.

Cuando abrí los ojos la cabeza me dolía como nunca. Traté de adaptarme a la luz que entraba por la ventana pero apenas podía moverme. Olía a alcohol y me encontraba recostado en el sofá. No tardé en darme cuenta de que tenía una cobija encima, me pareció extraño pues no recordaba haberla tomado, aunque después de la borrachera que me había metido nada tenía explicación. De pronto hubo algo que no concordaba con la escena. Sobre la alfombra noté una figura que se removía. Me incorporé lentamente y con dificultad hasta estar sentado y pude darme cuenta de que Rini se encontraba cubierta con cobijas y una almohada. Me pregunté cómo rayos había entrado y luego supuse que ella había sido la que me había puesto la cobija. Rini abrió los ojos y me miró de reojo. Se incorporó mientras bostezaba y me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Me puedes decir cómo entraste?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-El portero me dio una llave.

-Me siento muy mal.

-¿De verdad?-prreguntó Rini.-A mí no me pareció eso ayer que estabas cantando cuando llegué.

-¿Yo estaba cantando?

Ella asintió.

-También estabas bailando encima del sofá.

-Creo que quiero acostarme en la cama.-dije mientras sentía un ligero mareo.

Rini me acompañó hasta la habitación. Mientras preparaba mi cama yo me cambié de ropa y me lavé los dientes. Simplemente necesitaba dormir, cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo. Me acosté y Rini me cubrió. Luego se recostó junto a mí.

-¿Qué sucedió, Seiya?-dijo Rini.

-Se fue.-dije casi sin palabras.-Se fue.

-Michiru no era tonta, Seiya.-respondió Rini.-Ella siempre supo lo que sucedía, pero te quiere demasiado para ser como la bruja de Serena.

-Pero la perdí, Rini, fui un idiota, un estúpido y no sé cómo voy a hacer para recuperarla.

-Escucha, Seiya, yo soy muy pequeña para saber cualquier cosa, pero sé que Michiru es la mejor persona que he conocido. Es buena, sabe escuchar y perdonar, sabe amar por sobre todas las cosas, trabajadora, tiene todo lo que cualquier persona desearía tener. Ella te quiere, estoy segura, y sabe que tú la quieres también. Creo que solo necesita tiempo para estar sola y pensar en todo el tiempo que ha pasado a tu lado. Si ella decide o no seguir a tu lado, creo que debes dejar que tome su tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

Miré a Rini y sonreí. Esa niña le daba un sabor diferente a mi vida y no sé qué haría sin ella.

-¿Quién eres?-dije cerrando los ojos.-Eres demasiado pequeña para ser tan sabia, ¿no crees? Me parece que te has robado el cuerpo de un niñita.

-Será mejor que duermas, Seiya, estás demasiado indigestado.

-Solo dime cómo ha estado tu papá.

-Seiya… -dijo Rini agachando la mirada.-Tengo mucho miedo. Mi padre se ve cada día peor, esa enfermedad que tiene cada vez lo pone peor. Él dice estar bien, pero sé que solo lo dice para que no me preocupe. Tengo mucho, mucho miedo…

-Rini quiero que estés tranquila. Te prometo que voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda y te aseguro que tanto mi hermano Taiki como yo estamos muy pendientes para cualquier novedad. Tu papá debe ponerse bien porque debe estar contigo, ya verás que las cosas se arreglarán. Además.-continué.-Pase lo que pase yo jamás te dejaría sola.

-Te quiero, Seiya, pero ya duérmete.

Horas después desperté. Fuera ya estaba oscuro y solo escuché el sonido de la televisión viniendo de la sala. El dolor de cabeza ya se había disipado y en la mesita de noche encontré un té caliente, un plato con comida y una pastilla. Comí todo tranquilamente, a pesar de que me seguía sintiendo terrible emocionalmente, me sentía más recuperado. Al terminar de comer decidí darme un baño pues seguía oliendo a alcohol y ansiaba por sentir algo fresco. Minutos después me encontraba en el closet, buscando algún pijama limpio y entonces mi celular sonó. Leí el nombre de Taiki en el celular y contesté.

-¿Seiya? Necesito que vengas al hospital.-dijo sin siquiera saludarme.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté alarmado.

-Acaban de traer a Darien en una ambulancia, al parecer se desmayó y no reacciona.

-Voy para allá.-dije mientras tomaba lo primero que veía y me vestía.

Cuando salí de la habitación encontré a Rini viendo la televisión.

-Tenemos que irnos al hospital.-dije.-Ahora.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Rini salió corriendo sin esperarme. La vi subir las escaleras mientras que yo decidí tomar el elevador. Para cuando llegué al cuarto piso encontré a Taiki en el pasillo esperándome con una mirada que no me gustó nada.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a Darien, hermano?-dije preocupado.

-Parece ser que le dio un preinfarto.-dijo de pronto.-Lo intervenimos y ahora está estabilizado, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí por algún tiempo.-Taiki me miró después de una larga pausa.-Está muy mal, Seiya.

-¿Preinfarto? ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado de un simple resfriado a esto?

-Llamé a los laboratorios a los que envié sus análisis y aun no tienen noticias. La enfermedad, sea cual sea, que Darien está desarrollando es muy extraña… es la primera vez que tanto yo como mis colegas la hemos visto. Sus síntomas parecen agudizarse conforme pasa el tiempo y temo que… cada vez sea peor. Está demasiado delgado, ha bajado considerablemente de peso. No tiene apetito, tuvimos que ponerle un catéter. Tose demasiado, no es normal.

Tuve que sostenerme de la pared para aclarar mis ideas.

-¿Crees que…?

-No lo sé. En su estado es muy difícil saber qué es lo que va a pasar después. Por lo pronto haremos todo lo posible por mantenerlo estable hasta que podamos encontrar una pista de lo que le está pasando.

-Rini…

-Está con él ahora, pero… no sé si sea bueno ver a su padre en esas condiciones…

-Pero… tenemos que ayudarlos a estar juntos, no sabemos qué pueda pasar y… no quisiera imaginar lo que Rini sentiría si no la dejáramos estar con él en momentos como este. Él es todo lo que ella tiene…

-Será mejor que vayas a verlo, te necesita.

Caminé por el pasillo con el temor de encontrar algo malo. En el cuarto se encontraba Rini con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y abrazaba a Darien. Darien lucía pálido y era verdad lo que Taiki había dicho sobre su peso. Cuando me vio dibujó una sonrisa débil en su rostro y me acerqué.

-Nos has dado un buen susto, viejo.-dije tratando de disimular.-¿Cómo estás?

-Ya mejor… Todo fue un susto.-mintió.

Platicamos algún tiempo hasta que se quedó dormido gracias a los medicamentos. Rini también se quedó dormida en el sillón y yo me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar que no sabía por dónde debía comenzar. Primero tenía que detener las locuras de Serena. Tenía que evitar que siguiera cometiendo delitos o que lograra hacer cualquier otra tontería mucho peor. Luego estaba Michiru. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, no sabía si podría encontrarla o si ella deseaba que yo lo hiciera. Quizá jamás volvería a saber de ella, y me lo merecía. La entendía perfectamente pero el pensar en ella hacía que un dolor en mi pecho me oprimiera el corazón. Y ahora Darien. Estaba demasiado enfermo y lo necesitaba fuerte. Por ahora tendría que olvidarme tanto de Serena como de Michiru. Tenía que estar a su lado para apoyarlo y no dejarlo solo. Tenía que apoyar a Rini y demostrarle a ambos que no estaban solos.

Los días pasaban lentamente. Hablé con los maestros de Rini para que la dejaran faltar a la escuela por algunos días. No me moví del hospital ni un segundo. Tanto Rini como yo nos quedábamos ahí, comíamos ahí y acompañábamos a Darien en todo momento. Taiki trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor. Por más que investigaba no lograba descubrir qué era, pero trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor. Había días en que Darien parecía mejorar, pero luego recaía. Cada vez tenía menos apetito y apenas hablaba. Rini tampoco hablaba mucho. Su silencio me indicaba que deseaba estar sola para pensar, ella no era una niña tonta y sabía que tenía que ser fuerte.

Esa mañana yo me encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras Rini platicaba con él. Escuchaba sus voces como un sonido lejano que iba y venía.

-Rini… por qué no vas a traernos café a mí y a Seiya.-escuché a Darien.

Bajé el periódico para ver a Darien y Rini salió de la habitación.

-Seiya.-dijo Darien.-Acércate.

Lo obedecí y moví la silla hasta su cama.

-¿Me quieres decir qué te sucede?

-Darien… no es el momento para hablar de mí. Lo único que importa aquí eres tú.

-Seiya.-dijo.-Te conozco. Michiru no se ha parado por aquí.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes.

-De verdad no quiero hablar de eso, Darien, quiero estar a tu lado y apoyarte.

-Quiero que sepas algo, Seiya. He cometido demasiados errores en mi vida, he conocido el sufrimiento y la pérdida. Por eso te digo que será mejor que enmiendes tus errores y recuperes a la mujer que amas. El amor es algo que solo existe una vez en la vida, es algo que solo pasa una vez y tú has tenido la fortuna de encontrarlo. Michiru te ama, y sé que tú a ella, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Debes encontrarla y recuperarla, porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer sería tener a Luna entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Darien había hablado más de la cuenta. Lo miré sorprendido y al mismo tiempo triste.

-Quiero que sepas que confío en ti, Seiya, y quiero que cuides a Rini, que la ames y que estés siempre a su lado.

-No, no, no… Darien, ¿por qué dices cosas así? Eso no…

-Eres la única persona a la que podría confiarle mi más preciado tesoro. Sé que la quieres y ella a ti. Tú y Michiru la aman y ella no estará mejor con nadie más que con ustedes.

-Tú estarás aquí para cuidarla.

Darien tosió algunas veces y luego continuó hablando.

-Es probable.-respondió no muy convencido.-Solo te estoy pidiendo esto porque no sé qué pueda pasar mañana… ¿sabes?... siento algo en mi corazón… no sé qué es… pero sé que muy pronto todo estará bien. Sé que pronto seré feliz, quizá… quizá pueda ver a Luna de nuevo…

-Darien, no me gusta lo que dices, por favor…

-Quiero que sepas que tú eres el responsable de hacer que mi hija no sufra más. Ella ha sufrido mucho por su madre, y quizá ahora esté sufriendo por mi culpa… hice tantas cosas mal en mi vida y lo único que quiero es que Rini sea feliz. Quiero que tú te encargues de que ella tenga todo lo que yo no pude darle, y que tenga una familia.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y no pude articular palabra.

-Darien… hay algo sobre Serena que…

-No, Seiya. No me importa lo que tenga que ver con esa mujer. He estado pensado y creo que desperdicié mi tiempo con ella. Si lo que quieres es decirme algo malo sobre ella quiero que sepas que no me importa. Si hizo o no cosas malas no quiero saberlo. Sé muy bien lo que ella siente por ti, lo sé, pero no estoy enojado. Al contrario… creo que me siento estúpido por haber caído en su juego. Pero tú eres mi amigo y no pelearía contigo solo por una mujer que no vale la pena.

Rini entró a la habitación con un par de cafés. Nos miró a ambos y notó que algo extraño pasaba. Dejó los cafés en la mesita de noche y se acercó a su padre para tomarle la mano.

-¿Te sientes mal, papá? Le llamaré al doctor…

-Cielo.-dijo Darien deteniéndola.-Solo charlaba con Darien.

Rini lo miró a los ojos sin comprender.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, aquí frente a Seiya porque quiero que alguien sea testigo de lo que te diré.

Rini se acomodó y escuchó atentamente.

-Quiero pedirte perdón… quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y que siempre será así. Fui un mal padre y no te di lo que necesitabas, pero nunca es tarde para pedir perdón. Que no te quepa la menor duda de que eres para mí lo más importante en este mundo. Lamento no haber estado contigo todo el tiempo necesario, y lamento no haber sido un padre ejemplar, pero…

Rini colocó dos dedos sobre los labios de Darien. Había comenzado a llorar y no podía contenerse. Darien quitó su mano con cuidado y sonrió para después quitar las lágrimas de los ojos de Rini.

-Te amo, Rini, y eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida.

Cuando Rini se calmó un poco, Darien se dirigió a mí de nuevo.

-Seiya, vuelvo a decirte esto, busca a Michiru y traerla contigo. Yo estaré bien aquí, con Rini y tu hermano. Nada malo pasará. Tienes que ir por ella porque si la pierdes… si la pierdes lo lamentarás toda tu vida.

Le di un fuerte abrazo a Darien. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que nos separamos y luego le di uno a Rini. Le prometí que volvería pronto y que traería a Michiru conmigo. Al salir del hospital sentí una punzada en el pecho. Me sentí extraño pero tenía que hacer lo que Darien me había pedido. Me subí a mi coche y me dirigí a la casa de Hotaru.


End file.
